Who she really is
by cometflare16
Summary: Miko gets caught up in a malfunctioning ground bridge. what happens next is even weirder. read on to find out even more like, Miko is a sparkling, June is Elita one, and Jack Elita's and Optimus son. find out what happens in this roller coaster of a story.
1. Chapter 1

Who she really is.

* * *

Hey guys, this _**is my version**_ of another fan fiction I read about Miko Nakadai from transformers Prime by Bloody Rose Lover of Darkness, If you are B.R.L.O.D. please note that I loved your fan fic but I hated how you never continued it, and I asked in the reviews section if I could do my own version of it but you never replied, and so I got tired of waiting for a reply. So this is my version of how things should go as I hated waiting for confirmation that I could do a similar fanfic without upsetting you, from starting off from after Chapter six of Bloody Rose Lover of Darkness's fan fiction called Missing Puzzle Pieces. Please check it out before you read this. Thanks.

* * *

Miko's POV.

We, Knockout and I had just been in Japan to visit my parents, ever since I had been accidentally ground bridged to Cybertron I have been thinking that my life has been a bit of a major lie. Ratchet had once give me a lecture on how humans couldn't survive in Cybertron atmosphere, yet once I had run into the two scariest con's to meet all alone, Megatron and Starscream after leaving that room with the crazy powerful crystal, they told me I was ON CYBERTRON. And yet… I was still breathing? How was that possible? Once I had realised I had left my cell phone behind my only way off Cybertron was with the two most powerful Decepticons, at what point did my life become so slagged? The first thing I'm going to do when I get back to the Autobots is shout at ratchet and make them rebuild the ground bridge from scratch. Meg's and Starscream took me with them to the nemesis once I had helped them out and started to glow with these weird markings and those crazy images enter my mind again, then here's the crazier part… I coughed up blood at the end of it once the markings began to fade again, but it wasn't blood, blood like a normal humans which is red in colour instead it was blue, ya know… like energon. So I was taken to the nemesis, as it was my most likely way home to earth. On board the con ship I was take to knockout to see what the problem with this glowwy skin thing, he kept calling me insect so I sorta snapped at him and when I did the lights blew out, knockout then started to shout at me but I retaliated and broke his arrogant ego to probably thousand pieces. I don't really know what happened next other than having a weird craving for…energon? I decided to ask anyway, Starscream eagerly went and got me a couple of cubes, he probably just wanted to see me commit suicide by drinking the cubes anyway. Once I downed the cube Megatron, Starscream, and Knockout just looked on at me surprised that I had just downed a couple of cubes and lived. Here's the even WEIRDED part, once I had downed the cubes the Decepticon badge appeared ON MY ARM. Once that happened we had decided that the only people who would know what, or where these sudden powers have come from would be my parents in Japan.

Once we had asked Megatron if we could head over to Japan using a ground bridge we headed straight over to Tokyo to my family's estate located quite a few miles outside the city close to one of Japans largest forests and nature reserves. My parents were happy to see that I had come home suddenly to surprise them, they were a little suspicious of Knockout though, and we had dinner first, well they had I wasn't hungry, before we got down to business and discuss who I was. I was getting really annoyed that they were avoiding the question completely, at one stage I had lost the plot and was so pissed that this longish sorta metal blade erupted from my arm. I had a major freak-out, simple as that. My parents backed off once that knife came out of my arm, but at that stage Knockout had transformed and told me to "wave it off," he then asked if I'd like to go racing afterwards to calm me down a little bit more, to which I said yes obviously. Mum and Dad then fessed up that they had found me in the forest and they then took me and Knockout into the forest just outside the estate. After about forty-five minutes of walking they stopped and showed us this cave, they showed us into the cave were there was a tarp of some sort covering something. Dad walked over to the tarp and pulled it off revealing this silver pod like cradle of some sort, oddly enough though it had the Decepticon logo on it, the scariest part was that Mum and Dad said they found me IN IT, in the middle of the forest nearly sixteen years ago. Mum said that she had never been able to have children so when they found the pod with me in it they obviously adopted me. I was so pissed at them, I had looked over and Knockout was in shock as he lifted the pod, like he'd seen it before. He then sub-spaced… I believe it was called, the pod and just turned around to me, he told me that he would explain what it was on the Nemesis. I said a quick sorry to my parents for getting so mad, I told them that I forgive them for keeping this hidden from me like all my life, but that I wouldn't forget it and that it would take a while to regain my trust again. Knockout then decided to take us back to the estate, were we dropped of my now _adoptive_ parents, but before we left I told them not to speak a word to anyone about that pod in which they found me in as there were terrorist groups which could use their information in conquering the word… cough, cough MECH. I then told them that if anyone asks about me just say that they adopted me from and Orphanage and that they didn't find me in the middle of the forest, and that I was tracking down my biological parents. Once I had finished giving those instructions and said my goodbyes, Knockout and I took off. I then reminded him about going racing, I told him about the legendary Tokyo drift race, so that's the first stop we made. The thrill was amazing, but I have a few bruises from the tight corners. He then told me he had another race to attend to in the states so we got a ground bridge from Japan to America were we raced for a few more hours.

We were about to do one last race when who should turn up at the starting line RIGHT BESIDE US, Bumblebee and Jack. From there things went downhill, Bee must have recognised that it was Knockout because who should turn up but Arcee, Bulkhead and Optimus… Oh boy, we're slagged. Knockout couldn't even leave the race as we were placed up at the front of the group when the race started, it would attract too much attention if we just suddenly left. My goodness I am so worried right now. Knockout told me to hold tight, he then rapped the seatbelt around me a few times just to be sure I would be safe. Knockout and I had raced ahead of the group trying to get as far away from Bee and the rest of the bots, we didn't get very far as knockout decided to take the chase out onto the main road. Optimus then came up beside us and knocked us into the ditch. The group had all transformed around us and were approaching us. Oh scrap… how would they react when they see the Decepticon badge? What will they think of me for hanging out with Knockout? Would they understand my situation?

PLEASE PRIMUS PROTECT ME!

* * *

Knockouts POV

I was surprised when Lord Megatron and Commander Starscream returned from Cybertron with one of the Autobots pet humans, Bulkheads pet if I'm correct he's the one who looks after the fleshy human femme, the one with the feisty reckless attitude. I was shocked to hear that she had scared, and tamed a rust basilisk just by shouting at it, have to admit the girls got a lota nerve to do that, those creatures would rip a gladiator in half in an instant, if they weren't careful, or if they weren't lord Megatron. Lord Megatron told me that the girl had somehow managed to survive Cybertron's toxic atmosphere, but it shouldn't have been possible for a human they have to breathe in oxygenated atmospheres to survive. He then went on to describing the girl containing some sort of ability that caused her to cough up energon, this girl is by far the weirdest patient I have ever had… and the most ugh, organic. While I was scanning her and checking her over, I called her "Insect" and that seemed to piss the girl off, she had snapped at me so loudly that I nearly fell on my aft when she somehow shattered the lights in the room. How a human could do that I don't know, but I'm beginning to believe there's more to her than meets the eye. Aww scrap… now I'm thinking like an Autobot. Well were was I… ah yes once she had smashed the glass… and my ego, she said she was hungry and asked for a cube of energon. Seriously does this girl have a death wish or what? Starscream went and got her a cube just so he could watch the effects of energon on a human. To our surprise she lived, although I was ready to glitch out at that point. Scientifically I cannot say what happened next but part of her arm transformed away to revile the Decepticon emblem, and it was at this point where we figured that the only people who could explain this would have been her parents in Japan. As my partner Breakdown was out on a mission of his own, I had to take her as I was the only other grounder on the ship at that point.

So after ground bridging to Japan Miko directed me to her family's estate, I was very surprised her family must be very rich as the estate was huge and I had of course drove passed a couple of very expensive cars, a couple of which could rival my own paint job they were that well-kept. I let Miko out where she met her parents, one of who looked very suspiciously at me. I didn't see the group for a while as they had probably went for their human version of energon, whatever it is… I need to ask Miko what Human energon looks like as I have heard from the vehicons that they have thousands more choices than we ever had on Cybertron. Well where was I again… yes the three had disappeared for about an hour and a half before I heard them arguing. They were in a room close to the door and I could see that they had taken their argument into an outdoor patio area connected to there house. I was shocked when at the height of the argument Miko had somehow managed to produce an energon blade from her arm. It was at this point that I transformed and stopped her from going either psycho on her parents or harms herself, so I told her to wave it off and calm down, once she had managed that she instantly calmed down and her blade had been re-subspaced. I personally feel like she's not human, but we would only find out once her parents tell us the truth. Instead her parents took us out and into the forest beside their estate, thankfully there was a path to walk on most of the way until we had to get a bit dirty and go of road. I would be so enraged with my messy paintjob and the humans for ruining it, but once we had stopped in the forest we were standing in front of a cave. Thankfully it was big enough for me to walk through with ease, Miko's parents showed us a large tarp covering something. I couldn't see what it was until the removed the tarp but when they removed it I was speechless. They told Miko that they found HER in it about sixteen years ago in the forest, while they were hiking through the forest. The crazier part to this is the fact that her pod which she was found in is Cybertronian in origin, it's clearly Decepticon due to the badge on the side of it, but the biggest shocker was the number on the side of her cradle, it was cradle number 1692-4612, the most valuable sparkling to the Decepticons, the sparkling pod lost during the Autobot attack on the Nemesis. Miko was lord Megatron's long lost DAUGHTER. Yes it had been about two and a half to three vorns since the attack led by Sentinel Prime before Lord Megatron ripped out his spark in retaliation. It's a surprise that she was alive and here on earth, once Sentinel prime had shot at her creator Starlight with a rocket blowing her up I thought she had been blown to pieces, instead it must have been by the will of primus that she survived and ended up here on earth. I then sub-spaced her pod and told her I would explain everything on the Nemesis.

Once Miko had said goodbye to her adoptive human parents, we headed off racing. She told me of this one site outside Tokyo were three would usually be illegal street races called the Tokyo drift, and after racing around on that one road I know why they call the Tokyo drift, I _really_ will have to race in it again sometime. I then remembered I had a race to attend back in Nevada in the U.S so I called a ground bridge and we drove out and over to Nevada to the races I had to attend. We had been racing in about four other races that night and were about to compete in the final race, when things took a turn for the worst. The Autobot scout Bumblebee pulled up beside me, it was apparent that he wasn't there alone as a few minutes later Bulkhead and Arcee turn up followed by Optimus prime, and it was at that point when things got slagged. I couldn't just suddenly leave the race just as it's about to start, I felt fear radiate off of Miko, the poor sparkling, so I tied the seatbelt around her a few times to keep her secured in case the bot's decided to try anything funny. To my horror… and my paint job, they pushed me into a ditch after me and the scout took the lead early on and ditched every other fleshy, likely denting my plating and scoring my paint job. They soon surrounded me, what could I do? I couldn't give Miko back to the Autobots now after finding out she's my mistress. Looks like I would have to do things the old fashioned way and fight my way out of this one.

* * *

Optimus P.O.V

It has been nearly twenty four hours since the incident with the ground bridge, and the mood here at base is… somewhat sour. Once Bulkhead, Ratchet and I had returned to base we were informed of the situation that had just occurred, Bumblebee and Rafael reported to us that Miko was lingering around the ground bridge, but that she couldn't reach the controls. The pair then informed us that the ground bridge seemed to activate itself and produced a vacuum effect sucking her into it, I had Ratchet bring up the security recordings of the base especially the ones were the cameras which faced the ground bridge. As we watched the recordings it appeared what Bumblebee and Rafael had witnessed was correct, Miko had been lingering in front of the ground bridge most likely trying to activate it so she could sneak out and join Bulkhead, Ratchet and I on patrol, we then noticed that she had seemingly gave up as she could not physically reach the controls and must have realised she couldn't read the Cybertronian control panel. We noted that she had started to walk back over to the cat walk to join Bumblebee and Rafael when the ground bridge had activated itself and sucked her into it. I had Ratchet give the ground bridge a quick check over to see what could have caused that glitch, once he gave the all clear and had Miko's co-ordinates on the ground bridge, Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee and myself ground bridged out immediately. We needed to hurry as her co-ordinated were on Cybertron, and with Cybertron's toxic atmosphere she wouldn't last long. Ratchet had recently upgraded the bridge from just a normal ground bridge to a space bridge so we didn't worry about using the Decepticons Space Bridge. Once we had ground bridged out to Cybertron we quickly made our way to Miko's last known location in a cathedral in Kaon. It was the main cathedral in all of Cybertron and held significant importance to every Cybertronian as it held the crystal of primus believed to be the very gift he left behind to all Cybertronian's once he became the core of the planet, Just like how humans worship two powerful beings they call God and Satan, we Cybertronian's do the same, but our versions are called Primus and Unicron, and their backgrounds are very similar. Once we had arrived there we had found Miko's cell phone in the Main chamber of the cathedral, the main chamber is the most sacred place in all of Cybertron, so sacred that only the chief priests and primes can touch the crystal of Primus while normal Cybertronian's can walk around it and look at it, so how did she end up here? It looked like she had wandered about a bit and made her way out into one of the larger corridors leaving the building. As the four of us made out way outside we found evidence of Decepticon activity in the area at roughly the same time in which Miko was here, the only logical explanation to her disappearance is that she was taken captive by the Decepticons. This upset Bulkhead very much as he has grown very close to Miko and considers her to be his sparkling at times or at least a little sister. There was no point in us staying on Cybertron any longer at this point as it is likely that Miko has been taken to the Nemesis.

We had returned in the late hours of the earthen evening and Arcee and Bumblebee had taken Jackson and Rafael home for the night. Bulkhead headed up to the cliff top for a few hours before he headed down to his room for recharge, he was the second last bot to head to recharge while I finished up a few reports before joining the others and go recharge. The majority of next day was spent tracking down the Nemesis but to no avail. Bulkhead had been out on patrol all day and had only returned to base in the evening to grab a cube of energon. I had been in my room reminiscing on my life before the war, wondering where my sparkmate Elita-one and our young sparkling son is. Hardly anyone on Cybertron knew that we had bonded and had a son as it was kept a secret from the public due to the war breaking out, if I hadn't of sent them away during the war my young son would probably love playing with the three humans here in base. I never got time to help give him a designation before I sent them away but I hope he has taken after me. The weird part to this is that I can feel the bonds I made with Elita and the creators bond we share with our son, even though it shouldn't be possible, as bonds can only be felt if the owner of it is within one hundred clicks of each other. I had to take my mind away from thinking of them, so I got up and went to the main room to type up a few more battle reports. Once I had walked into the room I had found that Ratchet was in the medi bay, Rafael was on the catwalk but the others were not present. I approached Rafael to ask him were the others were, he tried to tell a lie to cover-up what they were really at but he soon cracked under pressure and told me that Bumblebee and Jackson had went out racing and that the Decepticon medic Knockout had appeared beside the pair. They had called back to base for backup and Bulkhead and Arcee were only after racing out a few minutes before hand. Rafael had asked if he could join me but I just took off to join the others. I had quickly caught up with the other just before the race began, I instructed over the comm to my team that once the race started Bumblebee would push Knockout off the track and into a ditch once they got far away from the other competitors, they were not to harm him but to take him prisoner. We would then question the medic back at the base to question him on the location of Miko and why the Decepticons have been lying low the past few days, and more so since Miko disappeared.

Once the race had started we hadn't to wait long as Bumblebee pushed Knockout onto a dirt road away from the other competitors, this lead to Bulkhead, Arcee and I joining the chase. It wasn't long before I saw a ditch large enough to hold him, I was the closest and heaviest one to knock him out and into the ditch. The overall force wasn't enough to knock him out though, but we surrounded him quickly before he transformed in case he tried to escape. It appears today we will be taking on a new prisoner.


	2. Chapter 2

Who she really is chapter two.

* * *

Nevada, somewhere on the deserts edge meeting a forest.

The cherry red Aston Martin that had been racing alongside the yellow and black Urbana had been pushed into a ditch, after being forced from the race track and had been chased by an off-roader, a motorcycle and finally a huge blue and red semi-truck. It had been the semi-truck that had knocked the sports car off the road as it was the only one which had enough brute strength behind it to really push the car into the ditch. The four vehicles which were the Autobots had surrounded the sports car who was the Decepticon medic Knockout. One by one they transformed around the Decepticon, Optimus followed by Bulkhead, then Arcee and Bumblebee who had let Jack get out of him first. They heard Knockout groan in pain from the shock of hitting the dirt, before they saw the Medic transform in front of them.

* * *

Knockouts P.O.V

Ouch… that really hurts. Those stupid Autobots just had to push me into a …. Ugh a MUDDY DITCH. It'll take ages to fix my paint job, but that's not important right now, Miko's safety is. I can't let the Autobots get there servos on her or lord Megatron will offline me for sure this time around. I quickly check on Miko to ensure she was unharmed from the crash caused by the Autobots. She was mostly alright although from what I can indicate she had minor whiplash and from the looks of it a concussion. I need to get her away from here as soon as possible. I looked around and noticed that the four Autobots that had been chasing me now have me surrounded… oh slag. How did this night become so screwed up?

Probably the point where the scout turned up. Me and Miko had just finished three other races and had come out on pole position winning first place on each one. There was a cash prize for winning each race in first place which was ten thousand dollars per race. I have no need for it but Miko insisted that she took the money so she could go shopping and buy herself a few new and expensive instruments and clothing apparel, and some other stuff on top of that. Well we had just finished our third race out of the four and had now clocked up over thirty thousand dollars in prize money, we were about to compete in the last race of the night were there was a huge bonus of over Twenty five thousand dollars on offer. Miko told me that if we won that race I could buy a vorns supply of polish with it, as I have to admit some of the polish humans make for their vehicles would rival some of Cybertron's most expensive polishes, although I would rather steal them. So we stayed to do the race, but as the other racers lined up at the starting line the mute yellow and black Autobot scout drives up right beside me. At that point they must have recognised me as a few minutes later Arcee and Bulkhead arrived at the race, followed shortly by the big rig himself Optimus Prime. I couldn't leave now as it would seem too suspicious so I told Miko to strap in tight as it was going to be a bumpy ride, as I rapped the seat belt around her securely. Once the race had started me and the scout had quickly taken the lead ditching all the other fleshes, this probably wasn't a good idea as the other three Autobots soon gave chase once the scout had pushed us out and onto the highway close to the track. I had managed to ditch all the bots but Optimus as the mech was persistent. He then Pushed me into the ditch were I currently am.

As the other Bot's transformed and surrounded me I quickly commed up to the Nemesis requesting immediate backup to my location A.S.A.P, I then told Miko to hold on tight and that if she purged her tanks at what I did next she would be cleaning me out for the next few weeks once I got her back safely to the nemesis… If I got her safely back to the Nemesis. So right now my only way out of this mess is to fight, and hope backup gets here soon. I transformed and got ready to fight, although I might need to act my way out of this one first.

* * *

Normal P.O. V

The Autobots had just transformed and surrounded the Decepticon medic Knockout after having been pushed into a ditch by Optimus. They had all taken up post around the medic to stop him from escaping, as they had planned to take him prisoner to find out where Miko was. Knockout groaned loudly as a result from the force of the crash, he quickly scanned and assessed the situation before he was heard mumbling something to himself. 'Probably calling for backup' was thought going through every bots mind at that point. Only moments later Knockout transformed from his position on in the ditch, he looked down at his scratched, dented and muddied paint job and then to the Autobots surrounding him before moaning to them,

"REALLY, why does everybot go for my paintjob nowadays? Can I not go one full human week before someone messes up with my paint?" the red Decepticon moaned,

"Knockout tell us where Miko is and you will not have any more damage done to your paintjob." Optimus said as he pulled down his battle mask I case things got messy. Jack quickly got behind Arcee at the same time in case things took a turn for the worst.

"Oh you mean Bulkheads Pet? The fleshy that landed on Cybertron?" Knockout tested, he did have good acting skills it just wasn't what he specialised in.

"WERE is Miko?" Bulkhead growled,

"She's back in Japan talking to her adoptive creators." Knockout replied, partly lying through his denta.

"(But Miko's not adopted… is she Bulkhead?)" Bumblebee buzzed, confused at what he had just heard.

"No she's not. She would have told me if she was adopted." Bulkhead replied

"Oh no its true, have you seen her adoptive creators, she thought she was their child but she looks nothing like the pair of them, there's no similarity's and her D.N.A isn't even the same as there's." Knockout told them, and okay that part was true to an extent.

"How do we know that you're not lying to us?" Arcee threatened as she pulled out her servo blades.

"Darling I'm a doctor, it is after all what I do." Knockout replied as he rolled his optics at her stupid question, "And aren't doctors are support to be truthful with there patients." He replied with a smirk crawling across his face plates.

"Patient… but who's your patieENNNT." Arcee screamed as Knockout produced his shock staff and hit her with it, shocking her with a few thousand volts of electricity.

As the others quickly ran to her aid, Knockout ceased the opportunity to make a run for it as the bots had turned their attention to their wounded femme. A few seconds afterwards Optimus noticed the cherry red Decepticon making a run for it, he muttered a curse under his breath.

"Bumblebee since you're the fastest, follow Knockout and keep a visual on him at all costs, we will follow shortly once Arcee has regained her senses." The huge blue and red prime instructed. Bumblebee turned around and quickly transformed following as Knockout too transformed and made a break for it on four wheels instead of just two peds.

"I'm going too" Bulkhead replied, "Only he knows where Miko is." He growled as he transformed and drove off in the direction of the two bots chasing each other. Jack had emerged from his hiding spot and quickly made his way over to Optimus who was helping Arcee back to her peds.

"Are you aright Cee?" Jack asked as he approached the pair. Arcee quickly shook her helm and looked down at her human partner.

"I'm…I'm okay… just… just a little… dazed." The azure blue femme stuttered, as she tried to keep her balance. She had recovered after a minute or two later though, although just to be on the safe side Optimus ordered,

"Arcee you and Jack return to base, take yourself off to the medi bay and Jack you and Rafael can be ground bridged back to your homes in Jasper." He instructed, "I will leave you now to help the others re-capture Knockout."

Optimus took off leaving the pair behind as he transformed and drove off in the direction in which Bulkhead and Bumblebee had taken off towards. It had taken a few minutes as he didn't have the same speed limit as the other two, even when he was in overdrive. By the time he had caught up he was about to knock Knockout back into another ditch when a ground bridge opened up and outburst Breakdown and a group of Vehicons who stopped the group from following them as Knockout drove on through the bridge and was covered by Breakdown who had just knocked Bulkhead down and onto his aft. While the vehicons kept Bumblebee busy and soon jumped back into the ground bridge. Bulkhead was pissed and punched a small rock formation close by with his mace smashing a great portion of it and cracking the rest. Bumblebee was a little upset as he wanted Miko back soon so he could watch another one of her pranks against the Doc and even take part in one or two. Who knew how the others would react towards losing the con who could tell them were Miko was, but they did have a lead on where she was. All they needed to do now was get a favour from Agent Fowler… after they inform him of Miko's disappearance through a malfunctioning ground bridge.

* * *

On board the Nemesis in the Medi bay.

Knockout had quickly drove through the ground bridge and transformed, as he transformed he threw miko out of his alt and caught her in his servos, the poor girl looked like she needed a rest though and he would need to scan her first for any injuries. He quickly made his way out of the ground bridge room and down to the medi bay, shoving his way past Soundwave and Starscream on the way receiving glares from the pair. Breakdown just looked on at his partner and decided that he would ask what the matter was later, but he was confused to see Bulkheads pet human in his partner's servo so he decided to ask Starscream and Soundwave why she was on board the ship. He was shocked that she had somehow landed on Cybertron through a ground bridge malfunction and was able to breathe in Cybertron's toxic atmosphere as well as drink a couple of cubes of energon and as a human live to tell the tale. Although all three cons were surprised at how Knockout actually didn't care for his ruined paint job for once but instead cared more for a disgusting fleshy human.

As Knockout arrived in the Medi bay he quickly set Miko down onto one of the berths and re-subspaced the cradle he had discovered in Japan and set it beside her on the berth. Miko had come around a little bit after their forced crash a few minutes before hand. Knockout had quickly checked his chest thrish to check in case Miko had hurled in him, but thankfully he was all clean. Miko had pushed herself up from her position on the berth to ask,

"So Knockout… what is this thing I was found in?"

"That my dear is a sparkling cradle, from Cybertron." Knockout told her as he pulled out a few scanners and started to scan Miko.

"Wait what? Does this mean I'm Cybertronian?" Miko squeaked out, one half of her squeak sounded fearful, the other full of glee at the news.

"I suppose it would though. But let's just run a few scans just to make sure shall we." Knockout said as he finished scanning Miko with the portable scanner. Once he had been sure that she wasn't injured he lifted Miko over to the large more powerful Cybertronian version of a walk in CAT scan and set her inside. "Don't move while you're in there." He informed her as he pulled down a lever which started the scan, a bright white light washed down over her in the scanner were she stood. After this process was repeated a few times Knockout removed her from the scanner and put her back on the berth. The results of her scans came up on one of the monitors close to him. He then put the cradle in the larger scanner just to make sure that what he was reading was correct. When the results appeared on the monitor he was a little bit shocked but he expected to see it anyway. To his knowledge her cradle had been equipped with pretender technology as a precaution for any event that she had to be sent away or in case the Autobots pulled something stupid. It appeared that the pretender tech in her crib had been activated at the same time she had arrived to earth at and her scans indicated that she was currently using her pretender exo-skin.

"It appears that you are a full Cybertronian but that you are currently using pretender technology, I might be able to disable it with an injection of energon but you would still be able to activate it any time you want to." Knockout informed Miko,

"Yeah sure, I want to see what I look like." Miko squeaked,

"Just a quick warning," Knockout started as he filled a syringe full of energon. "Your readouts say that you're a sparkling at only two and a half vorns old, and secondly this will sting a little."

"Wait… what's a sparkling?" Miko asked, confused at the term that the red medic had just used,

"A sparkling is the term for a young child, a baby in the human sense of the word. While a bitlet is the term for a new spark or new born child. Did the Autobots not teach you anything?" Knockout informed her, "And since your only two vorns and a half you're still only in your sparkling armour." He finished,

"Aww so I'm a baby in Cybertronian terms. Scrap." Miko muttered, Knockout just laughed at her,

"So do you want to see what you look like anyway?" Knockout asked him.

"Yeah, yeah… then I want to go sleep, I'm tired." Miko agreed and then yawned. She clearly has had a long day and it was starting to show.

"Alright just hold still while I inject a small amount of energon and…." Knockout said as injected Miko in her arm. He heard a small "Oww" from Miko before he removed the syringe.

As the energon did its work Miko's skin started to split away from her head to her toes before finally revealing a pink and Blackish silver coloured seekerlet. She was just now three and a half foot taller now without her pretender mode on. Her small wings were black with pink tips matching her armour. She had mixed Blue and Gold optics which were rimmed with pink glass. Her faceplate was the same as her face when she had her pretender human mode. Her shoulder plating had small round peaks which would become more defined the older she got, and her armour was a mixture of a seeker like Starscream's and a flyer like Megatron's, but a more feminine version but for young child. Her Decepticon badge on her shoulder was still there. Knockout brought over a small mirror so Miko could see herself, when she did she squeaked with excitement,

"COOL, I look adorable." Miko cooed as she grabbed the Mirror, she then noted that her voice was at a somewhat higher pitch and was squeaker more like that of a young child but still sounded similar, as well as being a bit more metallic sounding. She had tried to get up and walk around on the berth but found she had extreme difficulty as she was stumbling over her newly found peds, but soon got her balance and walked around for a bit before turning her pretender tech on and turned back into her human self. Once she did that she yawned as she sat down on the berth, and before she knew it she had fallen asleep on the berth. Knockout had noticed this and pulled out a few mesh blankets and placed them on top of her. Once she had dosed off on the berth Knockout was met with Lord Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave and Breakdown entering the Medi bay. The group of bots had walked half way into the room before they stopped completely in their tracks, they noticed that Miko was recharging on the berth but beside that was a cradle. This cradle left one mech standing there with his Jaw open, showing off his serrated denta. As he slowly walked towards the berth a small but warm smile filled his faceplates.

"Knockout… where did you find it." Megatron asked, trying to keep all emotion out of his voice as he spoke but was clearly failing.

"After Miko and I had ground Bridge to Japan, we discovered the cradle in a cave. Miko's Adoptive creators showed us it." Knockout said, his voice filling with pride,

"Miko's adoptive creators?" Starscream asked

"Yes we discovered that Miko's creators in Japan weren't her real creators. They had adopted her from where they found her." The red medic informed them,

"Umm… where did they find her?" Breakdown asked.

"Ugh… I previously just said in Japan. They found her in a forest. The crazier part is what they found her in." Knockout informed them. Megatron turned around to face the medic, as he had been too busy staring at the cradle

"Continue Knockout… where did they find her." The towering silver warlord asked.

"Well once they lead us to the cave and showed us the cradle… they then told us that… they found HER in it." Knockout said as he turned around to face the berth were Miko was sleeping.

"They found Miko in it? But she's human?" Starscream asked out of confusion.

"Remember the pretender technology we inserted in the cradle Starscream?" Knockout told the seeker,

"Yes why?" the grey seeker

"It activated, likely as a result from landing on earth." Knockout replied.

"Ohh. How did I not see that?" The seeker replied as he face palmed out of his stupidity. Soundwave just looked on and said nothing as usual. Megatron just walked up to the berth and used one of his digits and gently stroked Miko's head.

"Is it true Knockout?" Megatron asked, hope filling his voice.

"Yes it is true her readouts clearly state that her pretender tech was activated and it's the same on the cradle." The mech said as he pulled up her readouts onto the monitors and brought up the cradles readouts beside it.

"So who's sparkling is it?" Breakdown asked.

"She's my little sparkling." Megatron told the blue stunticon. "I thought she had been terminated when Sentinel prime led a squad during the raid on the nemesis two and a half vorns ago, which resulted in her creators death." The gladiator growled.

"Yes I still miss my dear cousin Starlight very much." Starscream reminisced, thinking about all the fun times he and his brothers Thundercracker, and Skywarp, and his sister Slipstream had with their cousin Starlight when they were younger. A small smile appeared across his faceplates knowing that he had a new member of his family, who they had once thought was terminated two and a half vorns ago.

"Knockout would it be alright if I took my precious little sparkling to my quarters to her room to recharge for the night." Megatron asked as he gently picked Miko up in his servos.

"I don't see why not, her scans appear to be all clear after the Autobots knocked us into that ditch." Knockout replied, "Now out of my medi bay. I have to fix my paintjob" he cried.

Breakdown chuckled at his partner and went over to the prissy Medic to help clean up and fix the paint job, while Starscream gave a quick smile as he looked over to Miko, his seeker coding taking effect as seekers were programmed to protect sparkling with their life's and he would not fail her, before giving a small bow towards Lord Megatron and leaving the Medi bay. Megatron made his way out of the medi bay with Miko gently held in his servos with the few mesh blankets wrapped around her. Megatron then turned around to Soundwave and asked the mech,

"Soundwave please pick up the cradle and bring it down to my quarters."

Soundwave didn't say anything and showed his unwavering loyalty to his lord by quickly walking over to the berth and grabbing the cradle. He then turned back to the door and followed his master. On the way to his quarters Miko had rolled around in his servos and had somehow disabled her pretender skin while she slept and had reverted back into her cute little sparkling self. Megatron just looked down and smiled, it was the first time he'd seen his little femme in her Cybertronian mode since she was only a few days old. He had noted that her armour was similar to his and his deceased bonded, and that she was a seekerlet just like how her creator was a seeker. He had also noted that she had taken a similar colour scheme to her creator as well, for her creator had a dark silverish black paintjob and pinkish purple highlights. Although he was pleased to see that she had more reddish pink highlights than purple, looks like she took after him a bit. Soundwave had noticed this too and opened a comm link to Megatron's H.U.D,

"(((Sparkling adorable: Just like creators.)))" The mech typed.

"Yes she is Soundwave. Now just have to give her a designation, Miko's only her designation while she uses her pretender skin." Megatron replied, to which Soundwave typed,

"(((Supposed designation Volatile: Sparkling's personality is volatile.)))" He told his leader while bringing up a few recordings of previous meetings with the sparkling when she was in her pretender skin showing no fear and showing how it would be the perfect designation.

"You are right as always Soundwave, Volatile is the perfect designation for such a fearless and spark and helm strong femme." Megatron sighed in happiness as the pair reached his quarters. Megatron quickly typed the code into the door panel and it slid open. As the Leader, his quarters were much more… luxurious than his subjects, as he had a nice medium sized reception and living room with a small kitchen area off in one corner while there was a rather large telecom facing a large corner sofa and an armchair with a few shelf's lined with data pads for some reading, there were a few side tables with some of Cybertron's most expensive pieces of furniture and lamps made from the rarest of metals. There were three doors placed around the room, one of which was to a large washroom with a large sunken bath and a large walk in shower big enough for the gladiator, as well as that there were many shelf's lined with some of Cybertron's most luxurious bath salts and shower gels, as well as a large sink for washing up and toilet for getting rid of waste. The second door led to Megatron's personal Berthroom, he had a large king-sized berth in the middle of the room complemented by the bedside tables and the twisted lamp shades which had horrible violent twists but at the same time looked peaceful and tranquil. Yet the room was a little messy as there were data pads scattered everywhere and a few cans of Cybertronian high-grade around the room too. The only thing that really was tidy was the berth as the mesh blankets on it had been made. The pair of mechs walked on past these two doors and walked over to the third door, this lead the two mechs into another Berthroom, but this room had been done up with a sparkling in mind and had been well kept as it was spotlessly tidy and there was not a speck of dust to be found in the room. He walked over and placed her in the crib like berth against the wall close to one of the ships portholes showing out into space. Soundwave placed the cradle onto a stand in one corner of the berth, looking like a Cybertronian version of a Moses basket and stand. Megatron then pulled a few more mesh blankets up around her, once he did that he bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight my little Volatile." Megatron said as he and Soundwave left the room. As he closed the door he switched off the main light but turned on a small nightlight which projected the stars and constellations onto the ceiling. They left Miko sleeping in the room peacefully and soundly, Megatron was glad that he finally had his little sparkling back and was happy that he could feel the creators bond he shared with her flicker back into life and get stronger as every minute passed. Megatron then realised he had a major problem on his servos, while he would never hurt a sparkling no matter what side of the war it was on he needed to keep her safe from the Autobots as how they would react to her he didn't know, he knew that Optimus would never hurt a sparkling and neither would Ratchet unless through an injection of anti-bodies or any other medical procedures needed, but the other three he wasn't so sure of, the scout might try something funny in retaliation to having had his voice box ripped out, Bulkhead would probably crush her if he fell on her while Arcee would most likely shoot the poor sparkling in her recharge if she found out the truth about Miko. He knew he'd need to talk to his subordinates about this in the morning but decided to ask Soundwave to send out a message to the other head cons on the ship.

"Soundwave, send Starscream, Knockout, and Breakdown a message." The silver warlord instructed, while turning to face his spymaster, "Tell them they can take tomorrow morning off but they have to report to the Bridge by mid-day for a meeting discussing Miko's safety against the Autobots. We mustn't let her fall back into their servos." He finished, Soundwave quickly replayed the message across his visor before turning around and heading to the door.

"Good night Soundwave, your loyalty to me has never faltered." Megatron told the blueish purple mech. Soundwave gave a quick bow in return at the compliment and left his lords quarters. Megatron quickly checked in on Miko b peeking his helm in through the door before retiring to his own Berthroom. What the future held he wouldn't know… although he knew that if he needed to he would lay down his very spark to protect his little daughter from those cursed Autobots who took the life of his beloved bonded two and a half vorns beforehand.


	3. Chapter 3

Who she really is chapter three.

* * *

Megatron's quarters, Nemesis

All that could be heard from inside the quarters of the Deception leaders quarter was the snoring of two bots, one set belonging to the Mighty gladiator and the other belonging to a small little black and pink femmling seekerlet. The snores from the pair were soon starting to fade as they were starting to wake up. It read half nine local time (Nevada U.S.A) as Megatron rose from his berth. When the large silver gladiator stretched one could hear as his joints popped as he lazily got up from his berth. As he got up he remembered what had just occurred the day before when Miko landed on Cybertron and tamed the rust basilisk that had him fearing for his life and everything else that had happened in between. He quickly made his way to where Miko was recharging just to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating about her being his sparkling. He was relieved when he saw her sleeping peacefully in the cradle were he had put her in the night before. He then pulled over a chair and sat close to her cradle waiting for when she woke up. About ten to twenty minutes later he heard her yawning and decided to look over to her in the cradle. She was waking up.

As she opened her optics, the first thing that she noticed was that she wasn't on one of the berths in the Medi bay as they were harder than whatever she was sleeping on. She also noticed that she was covered in a few blankets and was curious as to how those got there. She had lifted herself up so she was sitting upright, as she rubbed the sleep from her optics. Once she had done that she had noticed that firstly she was in her sparkling mode and that she had somehow disabled her Pretender human skin, most likely while she was sleeping and secondly she was in a large crib of some sort. As she looked around the crib she noticed a few soft plush toys and thought they were cute, but was a little freaked out as she didn't know whose crib it was. She decided that she would only find out if she had a look around the room which she was in as she knew she was definitely no longer in the medi bay. As she pushed herself up onto her peds she instantly fell back down, she had a poor sense of balance as a sparkling, but that's what would be expected of her she'd only really be learning to walk now anyway. She got a little bit fed up and turned her pretender mode on, although what she didn't realise was that she had grabbed the attention of a certain Decepticon sitting not too far away from her.

Megatron had heard his little Sparkling yawn and try to get up, when he looked over he saw her fall on her tiny little aft. He surprised a chuckle as he watched as Miko or Volatile turned on her pretender human skin just to stand up properly. He then decided to get out of his chair and pick her up out of her crib.

Miko heard something beside her, and turned to face the source of the sound. The sounds reminded her of a seat and someone lifting themselves out of it. As she saw the owner of the sounds she was in shock and a little bit frightened although she would never show any signs of Weakness towards Megatron. As he approached her, he to her surprise asked her,

"Good Morning Miko. How did you recharge last night?"

"Umm… fine just… just fine." she replied "How did I get here from the Medi bay?" she asked curiously.

"Once Knockout had declared you fit for release after those Autobots tried to hurt you last night you had fell asleep on those uncomfortable Medical bay berths we decided to take you down to the only room in the ship which was equipped for a sparkling." Megatron told her. He was careful of what he said around her because he didn't want to drop the bombshell just yet that she was his sparkling.

"So whose room am I in?" Miko asked bluntly,

"Why it was to be yours young Volatile." Megatron told her as he placed his servo down to allow her to hop on so she could get out of the crib.

"Who's Volatile?" she asked curiously, as she hopped onto his servo. Megatron picked his next words very carefully as what he told her next could make or break any possible father daughter relationship he could build with her.

"Volatile… is your proper Cybertronian designation young one. I had Soundwave check all records of Decepticons and any Decepticon sparkling's from before the war and born during the war." Megatron told her, even though part of it was a lie. "You and your creator were making your way over here to the Nemesis with Knockout as the Autobot forces invaded Kaon, as you three had neared the ship Sentinel Prime led a squad to the Nemesis to stop us from taking off. You and your creator had been caught in the way of the Autobots, and the result led to … your creator's termination and your supposed termination at the hands of that prime." Megatron growled, as he walked out of Miko's room.

"Oh" Miko replied dejectedly, knowing that she would never meet her true biological mother, but she then wondered how Megatron knew about her real mom, "So did you know my … umm creator?" she asked,

"Yes I did. I first met her in the Kaon pits, were we were both slaves. She then was one of the slaves along with me that was transferred to the gladiatorial ring." Megatron told her, as he set her down on the sofa.

"So mom was a gladiator? Cool." Miko squeaked,

"Yes very. She was the most respectable and most fearsome and feared femme gladiator in the ring, she had even beaten me in some spars during training." Megatron admitted as he grabbed a few cubes from the kitchen area. "Are you hungry young Volatile?"

"Actually yeah." Miko said. Megatron picked up a few cubes of energon from the energon dispenser careful not to mix the cubes as he gave Miko her cube first. Miko noticed this and gave Megatron a confused look.

"That is sparkling grade energon, it contains more minerals which contribute to your growth." He explained as he handed her the cube which she eagerly drank. Megatron picked up his cube of the kitchen counter top and sat down on the sofa beside Miko as he slowly drank his cube. He then set his cube down and then asked, ""Would you like me to tell you more about your creator young one?"

"Umm… yeah sure." Miko said flinching slightly when Megatron picked her up and placed her on his lap. The silver gladiator noticed and told her,

"There is no need to flinch young Volatile, it is against my very programming to harm sparkling no matter what side they are on, and I defiantly do not harm sparkling's of the Decepticon cause." He reassured her, before asking "Why don't you de-activate the pretender skin, I wish to see your Cybertronian mode."

"Oh… okay." Miko replied doing what the warlord asked of her as she didn't want to upset him. She turned off her pretender skin and quickly returned to her normal Cybertronian form. Once she had done that she then asked another question on her processor. "But what of the other's on the ship… they wouldn't hurt me… would they?" she asked, the last part coming out as a small whisper.

"Oh no they wouldn't ever lay a finger on you. Knockout is a doctor and it is his duty to protect and help those in his service, Breakdown is too thick to hurt any sparkling, Soundwave would take care of you like his own sparkling like a nanny in the human sense of the word." Megatron told her,

"And what of Starscream?" Miko asked raising her small optical ridges.

"Starscream would be a fool to harm you. After all Volatile, you are his young cousin." Megatron said with a smirk, he looked down towards Miko and saw her roll her tiny optics and face palmed. The silver warlord gave a small chuckle before he continued, "After all it will be Starscream teaching you to fly." He told her.

"What? Really!" Miko asked,

"But of course he is the only other seeker on board this ship, and you are a young seekerlet, a flyer my dear." The silver titan told her.

"Cool!" Miko squeaked as she turned her head around to try and see her tiny wings which she had somehow missed when she was looking at herself through the mirror the night before. Megatron just let out a small chuckle before continuing with his story.

"Your creator was a seeker just like you, and could beat even me in the gladiatorial ring. She was one of the first to join me in my cause to become the next prime as the caste system was not the right way of life. Both of us had been born into slavery to become miners, we were then sold to the gladiatorial ring were we both won our freedom. We both met Orion Pax or who you would call Optimus Prime on a trip to Iacon. We had been in Iacon to build up an argument to take to the council to get rid of the caste system, she found her cousin Starscream and his family as she had been taken as a sparkling into slavery and they joined our cause. Your creator and I still fought in the gladiatorial ring as we were a spectacle and every Cybertronian wanted to see our fights. After a few vorns of building up enough proof, followers and an argument that the caste system was wrong, I announced that I would be going to the high council and try to become the next prime with my case that I had built up. After making my way to Iacon with my army of followers at this point, we had made our way to the council to argue my case. Someone close to me had been missing during the wait to see the council who had been helping me since day one, do you have any idea who I'm on about?" Megatron asked

"Optimus?" Miko asked silently.

"Yes young one, we had been planning this confrontation for vorns and over that time we had become brothers, even setting up a brotherly spark bond making us brothers. I had went into the council chambers by myself and gave them my argument to destroy the caste system. It appeared that the council wasn't sure of me so were about to reject my case when Orion came in and gave the council points on how to run Cybertron they chose him over me to become prime. I was disgraced by the council and my Decepticon followers agreed, especially after I was sent back to the gladiatorial pits as a slave again. It was in my next fight in the ring were I declared war on the Autobots and there idiotic council who were only looking out for them self's." Megatron told her, he looked down and saw that she was still drinking her sparkling grade energon.

"The war has lasted for about six and a half vorns and in that time your creator, found herself a mech who would protect her and keep her safe, and over time they grew close to each other and bonded becoming Husband and wife in the human term. And two and a half vorns ago had you, young Volatile." Megatron told her, "You were only a few cycles old when Sentinel prime murdered your creator. But before she had made a run to the Nemesis with you and Knockout I promised her that if anything happens that I would protect you with my very spark."

"So… what about my real dad." The small seekerlet asked,

"That is a story for another day young one." the warlord told her.

"Okay then" Miko replied dejectedly, her small wings fell downwards showing her sadness. She wanted to know who her real dad was and if he had survived the war so far, little did she know she was sitting on his lap though. Megatron witnessed all of this and felt a little bit guilt that he couldn't tell her that she was his sparkling right now as he would have to gain her trust first. The large warrior then picked up a remote and turned the telecom on. He flicked the channels around until he found a channel that had cartoons playing for Miko. He picked up his cube of energon and finished it, before checking the time.

"Miko I must leave you now as I have to see to some important duties and I will send in a few vehicons to look after you until I return. Don't try anything funny and if you get bored you can go into your room and play with your toys." Megatron told her as he got up.

"Aww fine." Miko replied in her squeaky voice. She watched as Megatron got up and left the shell of his empty cube on the kitchen counter top and headed off in the direction off the door. He quickly gave Miko a quick glance, once he saw that she was entranced watching the telecom he quickly opened the door and walked out he had two vehicons outside the door waiting to head in to babysit Miko. He walked out and quickly gave his minions they had labelled Steve and Gavin there orders to look after Miko and not to let her out of sight, and if they failed in keeping her safe he would rip out there sparks. He was heading to a meeting with Knockout, Breakdown, Starscream and Soundwave to discuss how to keep her safe from the Autobots.

* * *

He made his way over to the bridge to begin the meeting with his sub-ordinates. He wanted to be the first there so he could walk out of the shadows, striking fear into his minions very sparks. He had as usual arrived first but was shortly followed by Soundwave, after about another ten minutes Starscream appeared soon followed by Knockout and Breakdown. Knockout had fixed his paintjob from the events the night before with the Autobots. The vehicons that had been working away at their posts took notice and bowed when their commanders all walked in. Starscream, Knockout, and Breakdown all bowed as Megatron walked and made his way out of the shadows while Soundwave just stood there silently.

"It's good to see that some of you made it on time. What's the excuse this time doctor?" Megatron sneered as he stood above the red medic.

"My paintjob was the problem this time my lord. Next time you see Optimus save _me_ a piece of him, I wish to return the favour of scratching up his paint job until it's all scratched off." Knockout huffed.

"With your recent success in discovering my little precious seekerling Volatile and returning her to our cause, away from the Autobots servos I _might_ be so kind as to leave a part of him for you." Megatron told him,

"Aah so my little cousin now has a designation. Volatile is the perfect designation for such a fiery little femme." Starscream inputted.

"Yes thank you Starscream for your sight on things. Decepticons we now have a serious situation on our servos now due to Volatiles return." Megatron told them, "If the Autobots find out that she is my sparkling they will no doubt use her to their advantage or they could even go as far as terminating her. So my first orders to her safety is that there are to be two vehicons with her at all times when we five are not around. Is that agreed on?"

"Yes lord Megatron." The three main talkative cons replied,

"My second order is that for one hour a day Breakdown you will give Volatile training in self-defence and how to wield her close quarter's weapons and I will be helping out here and there. She will need training from me due to both me and my deceased sparkmate being gladiators and having naturally faster reflexes. I will have Soundwave comm you once it is time for Volatiles lessons." Megatron told the stunticon.

"Yes Lord Megatron." The mech replied,

"Thirdly, Knockout just as how you were her medic on Cybertron, I wish for you to continue with that post, and any other needs she has like clothes and food for when she uses her pretender skin as Volatile is too used to that thing." Megatron sighed, the medic only nodded at his tyrannical leader.

"Soundwave please educate Volatile like how she would have been educated on Cybertron. You are the only one here besides Starscream that has enough qualifications to teach her." Megatron ordered his spymaster,

"And finally Starscream I hand the task of teaching Volatile to fly to you, teach her how to use her hover thrusters and how to transform into her jet mode. Teach her aerial combat manovers and techniques, it is up to you to teach your young cousin how to fly to the fastest and fullest of her abilities. Am I clear on what your assignments are?"

"Yes lord Megatron."

These are to be performed on top of your usual jobs around the ship, but now I think it would be the right time for Starscream to teach her how to fly in case she gets into danger as it would be quicker for her to escape if she's ever caught if she flies." Megatron told the seeker. Starscream had a large grin plastered over his faceplates knowing that he will be the one to teach Volatile to fly. "Starscream head on over to the training room, I will arrive shortly with Volatile to start her first flying lessons." The warlord instructed as he headed off in the direction of the door. And onwards to his quarters to pick up Miko.

* * *

Once Megatron had left her alone with two vehicons, Miko hopped off the couch and made her way over to her room, she hadn't actually seen much of it she realised. It took her a few minutes as she kept stumbling but maintained her balance. Once she reached her quarters she had to get a vehicon to open her door as she couldn't reach the handle. Once the vehicon labelled Steve had opened the door she had walked into her room. The first thing she noticed was that the cradle that her adoptive parents in Japan showed her was now on a stand in one corner of the room. Her room walls were a light magnolia colour with one wall having been painted a pastel pink colour. She looked around and saw a small table and chair set just underneath a porthole which looked out into space. Miko made her way over to it as she hadn't ever seen the stars in the night sky as it as always blocked by Tokyo's light pollution and the light pollution caused in jasper as well. She took a good look outside and was in awe at the sight of earth below her, the moon to their left and all the stars in-between. After staring out into space for five minutes Miko decided to continue looking around the room. There was a large metal doll house filled with plush dolls and furniture which Miko thought was quiet cute, and beside that there was a large pile of teddy's and other sparkling toys beside the crib she had slept in the night before. Other than that there were a few cabinets and shelves for storage and that was basically the room. Miko headed over to the doll house to get a better view of the dolls and play with them, she promised herself that she would never let the bots, Jack and Raf know about this… EVER.

She actually enjoyed playing with the dolls and it gave her time to study her surroundings. She knew that only the Decepticons could help her find out who she was but even with the crazed warlord Megatron reassuring her that the Decepticons would never harm her she still didn't trust them. They weren't her real family, the Autobots were and she would do anything too get back to them. Although she would need to wear long sleeved jackets to hide the Decepticon branding as she found she couldn't remove it by scratching it off, and she didn't want to freak out the Autobots and make them believe she had betrayed them. The vehicons with their limited possessor function didn't notice Miko look around the main living quarters searching out vents which she could squeeze through. She noticed a few around the room but only one in which she could escape from which was beside the kitchen. She had seen a few movies were people enacted there escape plan with dolls so she did the same thing. After going over as many different plans Miko finally had one that was almost nearly fool proof but was better than anything she had already come up with all she needed was the perfect opportunity to escape. She was rerunning the plan with the dolls when Megatron walked into her room. She looked up at the warlord in embarrassment as she didn't want to be caught playing with dolls ever. And yet she was caught by the scariest Cybertronian possible, playing with her dolls.

"Are you enjoying your dolls young one?" the silver and purple warlord asked,

"Umm… maybe. Promise me you will NEVER EVER tell anyone about this." Miko pleaded,

"That depends on my mood and if you behave Volatile." The gladiator told her as he walked over to her.

"So umm… is everything alright?" the small femmling asked.

"Yes everything is alright. I thought you would like have your first flying lesson now." Megatron told her. Miko's little wings peaked upwards in joy, she had been wanting to fly all morning since Megatron told her she was a flyer.

"Really can we go flying right now?" she squeaked out in joy.

"Yes you can. Starscream is waiting in the training room. He will start by training you to use your hover thrusters, before you can transform into your mini jet mode." the gladiator told her as he picked her up.

"I can walk yah know." Miko told the mech holding her. Her small wings flared out in annoyance.

"It's a long walk to the training room and there are lots of cons who could easily step on you young one. If you want to be a walking bug go ahead." He sneered,

"Umm… I'd rather be carried in that case." Miko said. She was quiet the rest of the way to the training room once Megatron took her out of her room and his quarters altogether. He had been right it was a long walk to the training room. Starscream was already waiting for them in the training room and once they had arrived he instantly asked,

"How's my little cousin? Are you ready for your first flying lesson?"

"Ready!" Miko squeaked.

"Are you going to stay and watch my lord?" Starscream inquired.

"No I have important work to continue with. Once your hour of flight training is over take Volatile to the medi bay and have Knockout check her weapons systems. I want to make sure she is able to defend herself to her fullest." Megatron said as he turned around and headed towards the door to leave. Once he left Starscream picked up Miko and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Volatile, I thought you had died with your creator during the Autobot assault on the Nemesis. It is so great to see that another member of my family has survived." The grey seeker told her,

"Eek, enough with the hugging screamer." Miko squeaked in anger. She didn't like the fact that Screamer was her cousin and would rather see Bulkhead beat the scrap out of him right now.

"Are you ready to fly little one?" Starscream asked his wings flared up in excitement soon followed by Miko's.

"Yeah!" Miko replied as her little wings shot up again in excitement.

"Good, now come into the middle of the room and we will start. I will hold your servos to help you get your balance but after that it's up to you young one. You need to concentrate and be careful as the first few attempts will result in you landing on your rear." Starscream told her,

"Okay." Miko quickly chirped.

"Now feel for your thrusters. There should be a plasma thruster on each of your peds and servos cousin. Do you feel them?" Starscream told her.

Miko quickly checked for her thrusters and quickly and sharply activating them before cutting them. "Yep." Miko replied

"Alright then let's begin." Starscream announced.

Starscream first taught her how to fly with all of her thrusters on and how to balance herself and turn around using all her thrusters. It had taken her a while but she had gotten used to it, after she had fallen on her aft a few times. She had flown a few laps around the room before Starscream decided to teach her how to fly with just her thrusters on her peds. While doing this she asked Starscream why they didn't do this in any of their battles with the Autobots. He had simply replied that it was easier to avoid cannon fire by flying around in there jet modes as they were more manoverable and agile and they were less likely to be shot down if they were already on the ground. Learning to fly with just two plasma thrusters was harder than Miko thought, but after a while she had finally caught on. She could fly with just two thrusters on, and use all four thrusters she had. She could now use her peds to turn her around as she flew and keep her balance. Starscream joined her in the air in the large training room and the two had a long game of tag before Starscream had decided it was time to finish up her lesson for the day. Their lesson was only supposed to last an hour but instead had lasted over three and a half hours. Once Screamer had realised the time he picked her up and took her to the medi bay to see Knockout. Miko had argued with screamer about being carried but he said that she could fly the last stretch to the Medi bay. And he was actually true to his words as he allowed her to fly the last little bit to the medi bay and into the bay itself. Knockout was busy with a buffing tool going over his paint job, and looked like he had been waiting a while for them to arrive.

"Well, well, well. I was wondering when you two would arrive." The cherry red con told them.

"Sorry Knockout my young cousin was enjoying herself too much." Starscream replied trying to blame Miko on their tardiness.

"Excuse me screamer, you're the one who was teaching me. Didn't you keep track of the time and plan my lesson out? Or did you just want an excuse to have a bit of fun without anybot knowing" Miko growled to her older cousin, as her wings flared out. Starscream was taken back, while Knockout just sniggered at the seeker.

"Ooh, she's got you there commander." Knockout laughed.

"Do you want to re-do your paintjob Knockout? Then I recommend you keep your comments to yourself." Starscream threatened.

"Oh come on. All I'm saying is she's a smart femme for her age." Knockout told his commander. Starscream threw his servos in the air and just walked out of the medi bay not wanting to continue the conversation, in case Miko pulled anymore burns on him, leaving him looking like a fool.

"So what you here for my lady." Knockout asked as she landed on the medi berth.

"Umm well Megatron wanted you to find out what weapons I have." The femmling told the medic,

"Aah that shouldn't be too hard, after all we both know what one of your weapons mods are." The medic replied as he pulled out a scanner. This scanner was different from the last few she had been scanned with, must have been a special scanner just for weapons she though. Knockout quickly went over her with the scanner and brought the readouts up on the monitor. After looking over them Knockout turned back to her,

"So Doc Knock what weapons do I have?" Miko asked.

"Well young one it would appear that your weapons which are active are an energon blade in each servo, a fusion cannon in each servo as well, a sky boom shield, while the following weapons are soon to activate as you get older, sidewinder missiles, null rays, a double sided plasma battle-axe, an energon whip, a naginata, and energon bow, a hyperspace mallet and knuckle spikes… wow that's a lot of weapons for a sparkling." The medic told her, before continuing, "If you want any more weapons in future I'm sure we've got something which you may like. But for now I have to inform lord Megatron about this, and we will plan your training around these. But how could you have gotten so many weapons?" the Aston Martin asked.

"Maybe it was because of that crystal on Cybertron. A bright beam of light hit me and encased me in a circle of energy, it then sort of resparked some memories… I think. As the most constant one is of you and a femme carrying what I believe is me, soon to be blown to bits while I fell into this portal of soft white light and then… seeing a large silver mech with bright blue eyes and a long beard, before arriving on earth and seeing my family in Japan pick me up out of that cradle thing." Miko told the doctor. To her surprise Knockout gasped a little,

"Miko that is because that actually happened, that femme that was carrying you WAS your creator Starlight." Knockout broke to the seekerling, "And what you have just describes sounds like you met Primus himself. It was Primus that protected you from the Autobots, he probably gifted you with the extra weapons as a means of protecting yourself." Knockout told her. "But it would also explain how you ended up on earth young one."

"Likely." Miko chirped cheerfully.

"Is there anything else you need while you're here?"

"Actually yes… could I go out shopping for some new clothes for my pretender mode please." Miko asked looking up to the medic with large puppy dog eyes.

"I would have to ask lord Megatron young one, as he has ordered that you are to be under constant surveillance and Breakdown would most likely have to come with us." Knockout told her,

"Still can we go shopping?" Miko pleaded,

"Ask Megatron." Knockout bluntly told her. Just as he said that the silver warlord walked into the Medi bay,

"Ask me what Knockout?" the brute of a gladiator asked.

"Why young volatile wanted to go shopping down on earth for a new outfit for her pretender mode." Knockout replied to his superior after bowing.

"I will allow it under two conditions. Firstly young Volatile you must stay close to Knockout and Breakdown, as I want Breakdown to accompany you two. And secondly go shopping in Japan as there is too much Autobot activity in America and I do not want you to fall back into their servos." The silver and purple warlord demanded.

"That will be fine with me sir." The medic told him,

"Okay." Miko said biting her glossa, she was really tempted to call Megatron bucket head.

"My lord while you're here would you like to see what weapons young Volatile possesses before we go?" Knockout asked.

"Actually yes Knockout." Megatron replied as he walked over to the monitors. After studying the monitors for a minute he turned around and patted miko on her helm, "The perfect weapons for a young fighter. Your creator would have been proud of you, although you do not ever need to worry about fighting in the gladiatorial ring." He finished, "Knockout you have four hours to take young Miko shopping, make sure that you keep her from the Autobots. AM I CLEAR?"

"Yes My lord." The medic replied as he picked Miko up. While he picked her up miko activated her pretender tech. the pair left the room leaving Megatron to read over the young femmling weapons system over and over again. Knockout quickly commed Breakdown too meet him in the ground bridge room as he made his way over to the room himself. Once they arrived into the ground bridge room Knockout instructed Soundwave to open a ground bridge to Japan once his big blue partner arrived. Shortly afterwards Breakdown arrived at the ground bridge, the pair of cons transformed and Miko was flung into Knockout when the medic transformed. The trio took off into the open ground bridge and arrived just outside Tokyo. The group drove into Tokyo and headed off to the nearest mall. Once they arrived Knockout and Breakdown activated holoforms which unlike the Autobots were a full solid image. Miko had ran into a hot topic store, and picked out a pair of black wedged combat boots with pink laces, black over the knee socks with little black bows. She then picked out a pair of dark black denim shorts and a gold chain set to clip onto the side of her hip, she then picked out a pink tie die tank top and a black long sheaved crop top to wear on top of that. To accessorise her new outfit she picked up a black leather biker jacket, a pair of fingerless leather gloves, a black lace drop choker set, Blackheart hematite sun and moon drop earring & cuff set. She had literally went on a shopping spree and bought a couple more outfits in that one shop, before she dragged Knockout and Breakdown into an apple store where she used their winnings from there races the night before to buy an IPhone, iPod touch, a pair of Pink beats headphones and a MacBook. After a few hours out on the town she had bought five hundred pounds worth of clothes and accessories, her apple products and a new PlayStation and about ten different games for it, and another two hundred pounds worth of makeup and hair accessories to match her new outfits and a large backpack to carry it all in. Knockout shoved all the bags into Breakdown's alt mode, while he opened his door and let Miko hop inside. They actually had a relatively peaceful night as there was no Autobots around and had no problem getting back to the Nemesis without any interruptions. On the drive back Miko fell asleep in Knockout and when he transformed back into bot mode he gently cradled her in his servos. The pair made their way back to Megatron's quarters to leave the young femme off into her room and put her stuff away and connect the Play station up to the telecom some way or another. They let her sleep in her crib as she had a very tiring day flying and shopping. At least the Autobots didn't show up today.

* * *

Autobot outpost omega one.

"Okay let me get this straight Prime. You've had me get in contact with Miko's parents and have them come all the way out to Jasper… Just so you can tell them that their daughter took a trip through a malfunctioning ground bridge, hung out with the Decepticons and is supposedly tracking down her real parents? I have to admit this… this is by far the craziest thing I've had to deal with from you bots." A booming voice proclaimed as the owner of it burst out and into the main room of the base quickly followed by a Japanese couple.

"Yes Agent Fowler, although I called you to get Miko's parents as I do not believe in what Knockout told us and that the only way to find out the truth is from her parents." The large Blue and red prime told the government agent.

"Well you can ask them all you want about their daughter, I for once just want to sit back and listen, YOU bots can ask all the questions for once." the army veteran replied casually. "Because her info clearly checks out as being, their daughter." Fowler said as he pointed towards the Japanese couple he had brought to base with him. "Autobots might I introduce you to Mrs Nakadai and Mr Nakadai." The agent finished as he introduced all the bots, and human present in the base to the couple. "Mr and Mrs Nakadai, might I introduce you to the Autobots, Optimus prime, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Arcee. As well as Miss June Darby, and her son Jackson and not to forget young Rafael Esquivle."

"Greetings Mr and Mrs Nakadai, it is a privilege to meet you. My name is Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots from our distant planet of Cybertron." The prime told them as he walked forward towards the couple on the catwalk. The first thing that the bots had noticed was that Knockout had been right. Miko looked NOTHING like her parents. Her mother had light brown hair and green eyes while her father had auburn coloured hair and blue eyes which was a huge contrast to Miko and her Black hair with pink dip dye and Golden eyes.

"It is an Honour to meet friends of our daughters." Mr Nakadai replied to the group present.

"So this is where Miko spends most of her time? She's grounded once she returns." Mrs Nakadai huffed, not to please with her adopted daughter shenanigans.

"That's what I said once I found out Jack was hanging around with these guys." June laughed as she approached the couple.

"Mr and Mrs Nakadai, there has been a resent situation in which Miko got caught up in a malfunctioning ground bridge. From that she was sent to our planet Cybertron a few galaxies over from this one. Once we found this out we quickly bridged out to rescue her but all we could find was her cell phone." Optimus told the couple, while bulkhead handed over her cell phone to her parents.

"Do not give us her cell phone, it is yours to keep until Miko returns." Mrs Nakadai told Bulkhead who just smiled kindly as he subspaced Miko's phone. "Sorry for asking but what is a ground bridge?" the woman asked,

"A ground bridge is an advanced piece of Cybertronian engineering which allows us to travel anywhere around the globe in a matter of seconds." Ratchet told the couple

"So what of our daughter?" Mr Nakadai inquired,

"When we went to Cybertron we found Decepticon activity were Miko had been and came to the conclusion that she had been captured by them." Optimus continued, only to be interrupted by Mr Nakadai.

"Decepticons?"

"We are at war with them, they are led by Megatron and wish to enslave and rule our dead planet through tyrannical rule, and now have their sights on ruling earth." Optimus said, as Ratchet brought up an image of the Decepticon emblem on one of the monitors. Mrs Nakadai looked upon the emblem and wore a guilty face after looking upon the emblem.

"After an incident last night we discovered that Miko had supposedly made a trip to Japan to visit you. Can you tell us anything that happened?" Optimus asked the couple, noticing Mrs Nakadai's guilt filled expression.

"Yes Miko did return home to us last night in a red Aston Martin. She wanted to know if we were her real parents after an incident she had been involved with." Mr Nakadai started,

"Is she your real daughter?" Arcee asked,

"No, she's not." Mrs Nakadai, told them. All the others in the room were in shock and gasped, "We adopted Miko from where we found her in the forest close to our home. She told us last night after her visit not to tell anyone about what had happened and tell you that she was tracking down her real parents." The woman finished, "But we fear for her safety so we have decided to come clean with the truth."

"Wait, wait, wait …what. How is Miko adopted, all her papers prove that she is YOUR daughter." Fowler barked,

"When you work in the government you can get things like this hidden quiet easily. You're not the only government agent here Fowler, and don't worry my lips to my superiors are shut." Mr Nakadai told them with a smirk plastered across his face. Agent Fowler just passed out. He had a lot of international problems on his ass now.

"So where did you find her?" Bulkhead asked. Mrs Nakadai pulled out a few old photos taken showing the Cybertronian cradle in which they found Miko. They then handed the images out around the Bot's and to the humans.

"We found her in that." Mr Nakadai told the group, his smirk had faded into guilt. The Bots were in shock, at the pictures. Bulkheads jaw dropped and looked like it was going to fall off its hinges. Bumblebee was looking very curiously at his image with Raf, Arcee was on the verge of glitching out. June had a sympathetic look on her face towards the couple while Jack looked like he was about to either laugh or pass out on the floor like his partner Arcee. Optimus was taken back but quickly regained his composure, while Ratchet just shrugged and figured that that would explain her crazy behaviour. But what shocked them all was the image of the Decepticon branding on the side of the pod. The humans clearly had no idea what it was but the bots did.

"Does Miko know?" Optimus finally asked,

"She only found out Last night. We had never seen her so scared in her life, so betrayed. She took off with the red Aston Martin which had transformed into a being like you. We probably should have just told her the truth from the beginning but we just… we just didn't know how to." Mrs Nakadai told them. The woman had tears forming around her eyes, as her husband pulled her into a hug.

"We just hope she can forgive us, and that she is safe." Mr Nakadai told them.

"Do you know where her pod-thing came from?" Mrs Nakadai asked silently.

"Yes we do. The cradle from your images is clearly a Cybertronian sparkling cradle, meaning that Miko is from Cybertron, but unless I had the cradle here in the base I wouldn't be able to tell what part of Cybertron she comes from." Ratchet told them as he handed the couple back there images. Jack and Raf Gasped a little, while June was taken back a bit. While fowler who had just come back around passed out again.

"Do not worry Mr and Mrs Nakadai we will do all we can to make sure that Miko returns safe and sound." Optimus told the couple.

June struck up a conversation with the couple afterwards telling them how she got on-board with the Autobots, while Optimus and the others had started planning how to rescue Miko from the Decepticons. They were still in shock from looking at the pictures of the Cybertronian cradle Miko had been found in. Bulkhead was still in shock that Miko was from Cybertron and didn't even know it, although a little hurt that she took off with Knockout instead of contacting them, but like the others was concerned as to whether Miko was with Knockout last night when they knocked the con off the road and into that ditch. Jack and Raf were surprised to hear that Miko was supposedly Cybertronian but they though it was pretty cool, and they also felt a little sorry for her as her real home planet had been destroyed due to war. Arcee had recovered from her shock eventually, but was still a little shocked that Miko was Cybertronian and didn't even know it. Bumblebee was happy oddly enough, he didn't like being the youngest Cybertronian in the base now he knew that once they got Miko back she would be younger than him. Ratchet was different, he had once though that Miko was really quirky and thought she was just crazy but after seeing the pictures of the cradle Miko was found in. He knew that her behaviour was normal for a young sparkling so it didn't surprise him. Although Optimus would do anything to make sure he got Miko back from the Decepticons no matter what. He wouldn't fail her. They planned to attack the Nemesis the first chance they get, but little did they know that Miko was planning her own great escape.

* * *

Thank goodness I have finished this chapter, to all those reading I will be spending the next two months jumping between my two stories in which I am currently writing, this one and Shattered hope. I don't remember in what episode it was when June got involved with the Autobots but I decided just to add her in so please don't be a smart ass in the comments section if I've added her in earlier than when she was supposed to. Please enjoy any more chapters I publish in the near future and keep an eye out on my other stories as well please. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Who she really is chapter four.

* * *

Miko's P.O.V.

About a week has passed since the ground bridge incident now at this stage. And for the past few days I've been coming to grips with the fact I'm NOT human. Well I discovered the truth once I had landed on Cybertron, ran into the Decepticons and took a ground bridge to Japan and found out I was adopted. I feel sort bad, now that I snapped at my adoptive parents in Japan. Now that I know my real mom is dead. Other than that it has been an eventful week to say the least. I learned I was a seeker and have been learning how to fly with screamers and have been trying out my weapons with Breakdown and learning how to fight with him and Megatron as well. I have to admit its kind cool knowing I'm Cybertronian, but it's scary as I'm a Decepticon sparkling, and I don't know how to tell the Autobots, but heck I'd feel a lot safer around them and not here surrounded by Decepticons. The Nemesis is currently in orbit over Asia, so it will be night here soon as Megatron has spent the day looking over the progress his drone have made at mining energon in the area. So I have been planning the perfect escape the whole week, well almost perfect I just gotta hope Soundwave doesn't catch me as that walking duke box reminds me of the character slender man, as he's constantly watching everyone through the ships security cameras.

So here's my plan. Since I've discovered Megatron sleeps in the room next door my escape will be harder but not impossible. I plan to pack up most of my new gear and put it in my new backpack I bought and I have been putting most of my stuff into my new bag anyways. I will wait until Bucket heads asleep, before I sneak out of these quarters. I had noticed a vent in the kitchen which should be big enough for me to squeeze into if I'm in my pretender skin. Okay so once I get into the vents I have planned to follow them to the ground bridge room, were I will de activate my pretender skin and fly up to the control panel and just type in any co-ordinates. I know a co-ordinate in the states which would mean I'd be closer to the Base than anything. From that point onwards I hope the Autobots pick up the ground bridge signal as I do not want to fly all the way back to Jasper. It's a really simple plan I know but hey it's better than nothing. I have been wondering what the Autobots have been doing, and if there planning a rescue mission. They probably are, it's just likely hard for them to track down the nemesis as were constantly moving at fast speeds. I hope they are anyways, I wonder how Bulkhead is coping without me... I miss him, we were supposed to go to a slash monkey concert last night. All I need right now is the right time to pull off my greatest stunt ever, and I think tonight's the night. I'll go over everything one more time later as Breakdown will soon be arriving to take me for my training lessons.

LET'S DO THIS THING!

* * *

Bulkheads P.O.V.

It's been nearly a week now since miko disappeared through the ground bridge. Once we found out that she had went through the ground bridge I panicked so bad, as she's like a little sister to me and if anything happens to her I would never forgive myself. Things got worse once we found that the co-ordinates she had disappeared to were on Cybertron. She was a human and couldn't survive on Cybertron due to the toxic atmosphere. Ratchet had quickly scanned the ground bridge to check what could have caused it to glitch out like it had and if it was safe to use. Once the doc had checked it through he showed us a new feature he installed onto the ground bridge. A Space bridge. This meant we wouldn't have to infiltrate the Decepticons and use their bridge. Once we arrived on Cybertron we raced to Kaon, the dead Decepticon capital as Miko's last known co-ordinates was located close by. We had made our way to the Main cathedral in Kaon, which has significant value to all Cybertronian's as it is the most sacred place due to the crystal of Primus. We had a good search around the cathedral for Miko but we couldn't find her, until Optimus went into the main chamber in the cathedral and found… found Miko's pink cell phone. I went into panic mode again thinking about all the trouble she could be in right now. Bumblebee and Arcee made me panic worse once they discovered recent Decepticon activity in the area just minutes before we arrived. Optimus came to the conclusion that Miko had been taken captive by the cons. I was sulking at this point and once we got back to base headed straight up onto the mountain top by the large Cybertronian sized elevator. He others just left me alone once I left the main room, and I was thankful they stayed away. I didn't really want to talk to any of them at this point anyway, I usually say some things I really don't mean when I'm upset. I stayed up top until well after everyone else had went to recharge.

I basically did the same thing the day after Miko's disappearance, I had taken a cube of energon before heading out on Patrol. I stayed on patrol until well in the evening. I had only returned to base half an hour when me and Arcee found out that Jack and Bumblebee had went out racing, and that Knockout had been seen at the race track were the two were. Me and Arcee raced out of the base after them and were soon joined by Optimus. After giving chase to Knockout, Optimus pushed him into a ditch. We had questioned him about Miko's whereabouts but he told us she was in Japan talking to her adoptive parents, but before we could get any more information out of him he pulled out his energon staff and shocked Arcee with it. The con took off, me and Bumblebee had given chase to him but he disappeared into a ground bridge and out of our sight. I would have followed him onto the Nemesis but Breakdown the lunkhead had to show up with a squad and cover his prissy partners shiny aft, before jumping back into the ground bridge himself. I was devastated… completely devastated. The weird part was that Knockout told us that Miko was Adopted and was in Japan… if she was adopted wouldn't she have told me? Optimus decided to get in contact with Agent Fowler and have him inform Miko's parents in Japan about what has just occurred over the past two days. I went to my room with a major question in my processor that night… Was Miko really adopted? We could only find out the truth once her Parents in Japan arrive in base. Little did we know that they were already on a plane making their way over here to the states.

We all spent the next day around the base waiting for agent Fowler to arrive with Miko's parents. Heck even June, jacks creator turned up as she had just recently discovered our existence after an encounter with Arachnid. It was about half four in the evening when fowler had arrived to base with Miko's real parents, only then would we find out the truth… and hopefully they were more level headed than June. As Fowler walked in with the couple the first thing we noticed was that Knockout was right… Miko _did_ look _nothing_ like her parents. Her mother had light brown hair and green eyes while her father had auburn coloured hair and blue eyes which was a huge contrast to Miko and her Black hair, Pink dip dye and Golden eyes. What they told us was a shocker, Miko wasn't there real daughter and was adopted from where they found her… and she was found in a sparkling cradle, from Cybertron. It hurt me to think that Miko was from Cybertron and never knew about it. When they showed us pictures of her cradle one of which made my energon run cold… a picture of the cradle with the Decepticon brand on the side. Poor Miko, firstly she only found out she was Cybertronian last night, but to make matters worse she is a Decepticon and doesn't even know it. I was a little hurt when they told us that Miko had taken off with Knockout just shortly afterwards. Although it makes me wonder whether she was out racing with the con last night when we pushed the prissy con into that ditch… primus I just hope she wasn't. Mr and Mrs Nakadai stayed around the base for a little while chatting to June and the other humans before heading off to a hotel they had booked into in Las Vegas. Optimus had decided that we should start planning on how to get Miko back safe and sound from the cons. We had a plan all ready to go too, all we were waiting for was the right opportunity to carry it out.

Don't worry Miko, were coming for you!

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

Decepticon warship the Nemesis.

On board the Nemesis Miko was flying around the corridors of the ship with Knockout following just behind her as they made their way to the training room for her daily lessons on using her weapons and self-defence. Knockout was there to just make sure she wasn't having any problems activating her weapons as he had manually activated her sky boom shield the day before as a means of protection from stray canon fire. He would need to keep tabs on her weapons as sparkling's usually had their weapons de-activated and locked by medics from a young age until they were old enough to take lessons on how to control them, but because of the war nearly all sparkling's born during the war hadn't had their weapons locked as the medics were needed to see to the wounded more so than the sparkling's. Once the pair reached the training room they were met by Breakdown who was turning on the hard light targets. The pair had arrived later than they ought to have.

"Ah there you two are. Don't give me excuses as to why you're late. I already know the answer." Breakdown joked as he looked over at Knockout,

"But I still feel some scratches left from the last encounter with the Autobots." Knockout wined. Miko's little wings jiggled up and down as she laughed at the medic.

"I said I don't want to know about it." Breakdown retorted.

"Well anyways, before you start teaching young Volatile anything today I want to run a quick test on her sky boom shield to make sure its functioning perfectly." The cherry red con told them.

"Okay doc Knock." Miko chirped at him in Cybertronian. Surprising the two mechs in the room.

"Young one when could you speak Cybertronian?" Knockout asked speechlessly towards the femme.

"Well since I'm from Cybertron like you two, obviously I'd be able to speak Cybertronian. Plus I pick up new languages really, really quickly." Miko replied. Knockout just looked towards breakdown who just shrugged his shoulders, while the doctor just rolled his optics and face palmed.

"Right lets test your boom shield anyways, I'll start off with the most non-lethal fire arms and we'll work our way up from that testing the strength of your shielding." Breakdown announced.

Knockout went and pulled out all the different weapons they would use to test the strength of Miko's newly activated Sky boom shield. Her shield was a large translucent pink plasma energy dome. They had started off with a simple Taser and moved up to stingers, null rays, then onto weak laser's and then onto some of the stronger laser's. They had then tested it a few of their acid weapons on her shield, they had started off with the weak acids before making their way up to some of the stronger acids before her shield gave out. After knockout cleaned up her shield they then tested it against fire to which it stayed up this time. After twenty minutes of testing Knockout let Breakdown continue his lesson with Miko on how to protect herself. He had let her use the hard light targets to punch and smash, slice and dice and blasted to bits. Miko had decided to press a matter toward Breakdown as her lesson neared its end. It had been bothering her all week as everybot on the ship she had asked would tell her about her creator but when she asked about her sire, they completely ignored the question completely or work their way around it, not giving her a straight answer. At one point she thought that Megatron was her sire but they were avoiding answering her question encase he was and she would go through a major freak out like she had the two days before and that set her off as the symbols covered her entire frame again. Miko decided to ask Breakdown about her sire but was more careful in her choice of words this time.

"So Breakdown… did you ever know my real sire?" Miko asked the blue stunticon.

"Umm… yeah, yeah why do you ask?" the mech replied, quickly.

"Just wondering… did you ever fight alongside him?" the femmling asked, as she punched another hologram out of existence.

"Volatile, he is a commanding officer, more like he led me." Breakdown grunted to her. Miko remained silent for another minute or two before she asked another question.

"What was he… a flier or a grounder?" she asked,

"Your sire is a flying gun ship kiddo, I'd recommend you don't piss him off." Breakdown replied absent-mindly, he was too busy watching her fighting technique to pay attention to what he was saying.

"Was he scary to look at the wrong way?" she asked,

"Kiddo your sire Lord Megatron is the scariest mech alive…" Breakdown told her before covering his mouth just after he realised what he had just said, "Aww scrap. Kiddo tell anyone I told you and I'll be terminated so keep it to yourself and don't let on to the others." He told her. Miko had stopped attacking the holograms and just stared up at the large mech. She was shocked but not horrified like she probably should have been.

"Well… I suppose that's why I have a fusion cannon." Miko gulped, "Breakdown do me a favour, please." Miko asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper. "Turn off the holograms and take me to my room… I wish to think this over in peace."

"As long as we keep this to ourselves." Breakdown replied, as he turned off the machine.

"Deal." Miko quickly replied as she activated her thrusters and made her way to her quarters with Breakdown following close behind her. The pair never said anything else as they made their way towards Megatron's quarters. Breakdown let Miko in as Miko flew over to her door handle and pushed it down using her thrusters to help her, while Breakdown just chuckled she didn't like having anyone do anything for her. She was an independent femme, even from a young age it appeared. He just left Miko to be alone in her quarters as he didn't want to do anything encase he upset her. Miko on the other hand was packing her bag with her belongings which she had bought during the week which she was thankful was big enough to carry all her clothes and new gear although she would leave the play station behind but take the games with her. She was checking her new phones charge as she put it into her bag, along with her iPad and MacBook. She had changed into her pretender mode and changed the outfit she had on to her. She changed into her pink tie dye tank top with her long sleeved black crop top and leather Jacket, she slipped on her black denim skirt and put on the golden chain attachment and her black over the knee socks before strapping on her wedged black combat boots with pink laces. She then applied a few of her accessories she had bought like her pair of fingerless leather gloves, a black lace drop choker set, and Blackheart hematite sun and moon drop earring & cuff set. She then applied some light foundation and black eye shadow, followed by some liquid eyeliner and mascara finished with a light blusher and a dark pinkie-purple lipstick. She then pulled out her two piggy tails and let her hair fall around her face and pulled the longer sections into a fishtail plat. She stuck the rest of her belongings in her backpack and checked its weight. It wasn't light, but it wasn't too heavy, just light enough for her to carry it to the ground bridge room through the vents. Tonight she was breaking out of this prison she was in, and away from her real dad.

She still couldn't believe that the murderous tyrant was her real dad. It would explain why none of the cons would tell her anyways and also explain why she had such fast reflexes. Not to mention that it would also explain why she had a fusion cannon and not a smaller blaster. Although as she de-activated her pretender skin sending everything to her subspace storage compartments, and activated her thrusters and hopping into her crib to get some recharge before she pulled off her stunt, Miko suddenly realised that because Megatron and Optimus are brothers, that made Optimus her uncle and that she was the niece of the last Prime. She would at least feel safer once she was back with her real family the Autobots and her new uncle Optimus. After thinking about all this she had fallen asleep in her crib a short while afterwards, and had slept for a good few hours before she woke up again. Megatron had already been in and checked that she was sleeping before he hit his own berth for the night.

She had gotten out of her crib and flew out of it and down to her backpack. She hauled her bag up into her servos and took of flying up to the door handle, she used her weight and the weight of her bag to push the handle down and open the door. She quickly peeked out the door to make sure she wasn't being watched. Once she was sure he wasn't watched miko quickly made her way over to the kitchen area to the vent that she had been scoping out all week. She had flown up to where the vent was on top of one of the cupboards. She had set her backpack down beside her as she activated her pretender mode and pushed the flap up, she had kicked her bag into the flap before taking a quick look around the main room just to make sure that she wouldn't be caught. She was in luck Megatron had left his Berthroom door partly open and she could see that he was in a deep recharge. She took a vent in relief at that as she was less likely to be caught now. She quickly crawled into the vent, lowering the vent behind her gently as so she wouldn't wake up the slumbering warlord. She had grabbed her bag and chucked it onto her back as she took off through the vents trying to find her way to the ground bridge room. After about forty five minutes of wandering through the ventilation system she had finally reached the ground bridge room. She had kicked the vent panel off its hinges, before she chucked her backpack into the room. Miko then jumped down into the room after her bag kicking on her thrusters to maintain her balance and not to hurt herself as she fell into the room. She was surprised when she saw that she could activate her thrusters in her pretender skin. She would test to see what else she could activate in her pretender skin. She had landed down and picked up her bag before she activated her thrusters again and made her way to a control panel in the room which looked like the ground bridge controls. She was surprised that she could read the controls but it didn't surprise her as she was Cybertronian, but it did help as she managed to turn on the computer and type in the co-ordinates of where she wanted to go. she had quickly jumped down and stood in front of the ground bridge, she quickly did a check of the room and noticed a recorder, so she did what every escapee would do smiled and waved at the camera as she backed into the ground bridge with her bag on her back and she was gone.

* * *

Miko's P.O.V

YES, I did it I got away from those Decepticons and they didn't even notice. Well right now I'm currently in a field full of horses, but I see the desert close by so I'm not too far away from Nevada, plus I can see a few mountains close by. I decided to wait five minutes to see if the Autobots have picked up my ground bridge signal because I'm not walking all the way back to Jasper. I notice that I had ground bridged quiet close to one of the frequent bot's patrol sights. I'd wait here for a few minutes before I make my way down to the patrol sight. So I waited for ten minutes before I decided to head down to the patrol sight. I was wondering why I hadn't seen any of the bots yet, until I checked my phone. It was a quarter to eight in the morning… and patrol doesn't start till after half eight and even then it takes the bots forty five minutes to get to this patrol sight. So it looks like I'm going to have to walk… or fly. Heh, Heh, Heh. So I look around and make sure that no-one is watching as I activate my thrusters in my human mode. it's a little harder to balance as I don't have my wings sticking out of my back but I soon gain my balance and pull out google maps on my phone and plot my course to base. I fling my backpack back onto my back and take-off heading in the direction of Jasper. I realised that I hadn't tested my speed yet as I was always cooped up on the nemesis, so I decided to test my speed now that I have large open plains. The thrill was amazing, and at one point I heard a bang from behind me as I flew… I think I'm fast enough to break the sound barrier, creating a sonic boom! I can't wait to tell the bot's, after I find a way to tell them I'm from Cybertron too and that Sentinel prime tried to kill me and that I'm a Decepticon. Although I swear I'm getting doc bot to remove this emblem as soon as I get back to base. I decided that I would continue flying later as right now I just want to get back to base.

I decided to surprise the bots by landing on the roof of the mountain and texting my old mobile as it was most likely with Bulkhead. As I neared base I noticed Bulkhead sitting on the cliff top overlooking the desert, but thankfully looking the opposite direction to me. As I neared the base I noticed that Arcee, Jack, Bumblebee and Raf had joined Bulky out on the roof. Poor Bulkhead, he must miss me so much… what a surprise he'll be in for in a few minutes. I quietly landed on the base roof and made my way to the ridge above the elevator entrance and sat down… I wonder what bot will discover me first.

Let's find out, shall we.

* * *

Normal, P.O.V

Autobot base outpost omega one.

It's been a whole week now since Miko's disappearance and the mood has lifted a small bit but it is still somewhat sour. Bulkhead has spent most of his time out on patrol or on the cliff top above us. Ratchet and Rafael had been working hard to track down the nemesis and find its co-ordinates all week. They needed to get Miko back no matter what as when her parents had arrived into the base they were all in shock once they saw the images of the sparkling cradle which her parents said they found her in. The five bots had been in shock that Miko was from Cybertron just like them and didn't know it. They needed to get her away from the cons as they wouldn't trust the con's with a sparkling, no less someone they considered family. The little girl had been what made them happy even when she had been annoying, and they had all considered the humans in base like family and family looks out for each other. Everyone on base knew that Bulkhead considered the young girl to be a little sister and he would do anything to protect her. He just felt like he had failed her so badly and he was depressed because of that. He was currently sitting up on the cliff edge, while the other bots were starting to worry about him. Arcee and Bumblebee had just arrived back from Jasper with Jack and Rafael.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, Jackson, and Rafael please go and check on Bulkhead and check up on how he is coping without Miko, he is in dire need of some company before he does something he'll regret." The last of the primes asked as he entered the room. It was still early in the morning as it had just struck nine o'clock and they hadn't really been out on any proper patrols since Miko disappeared. The group just made their way over to the elevators and made their way up to the cliff top were Bulkhead was. The four noticed that the mech was just sitting staring out into the desert as they walked over to him. Bulkhead didn't even acknowledge the four as the approached and sat down beside them.

"So how you holding up Bulkhead." Arcee asked as she sat down.

"Huh, oh, oh… so, so." The green wrecker mumbled.

"You miss Miko don't you?" Jack asked.

"I feel like I failed her. She is under my care and she's gone with the con's" Bulkhead sighed, as he lowered his head,

"(Don't worry Bulkhead we'll get her back.)" Bumblebee buzzed towards the mech.

"Yeah bumblebee's right Bulkhead. Besides she's probably driving the cons crazy already." Raf joked, getting a giggle from Bulkhead.

"Raf's right Bulkhead. Miko's not the person to play the role of damsel in distress. She'll probably drive the Decepticons crazy forcing them to hand her back over to us." Jack told the group.

Arcee, Raf, Bumblebee and Bulkhead all broke out laughing at the comment jack just made, the image of Miko driving the Decepticons insane with the Slash Monkeys blasting around the ship. They wondered how long the cons could last before they snapped and sent her back down to the Autobots. After a few minutes of laughing they all finally stopped,

"I still feel like I've failed her though." Bulkhead sighed, "I consider her to be a little sister and I never even told her."

"Bulkhead we all consider that girl to be family, these no need to worry, we'll do everything we can to help get her back safe and sound." Arcee told him

"Cee right Bulkhead. We help out in any way we can to get Miko back." Jack told the mech.

"(Plus we will need to help her and everything once she finds out she's from Cybertron)" Bumblebee warbled.

"Think of it this way Bulkhead, you can now consider Miko like a little sister." Raf told the wrecker. Bulkhead smiled at that comment,

"Yeah… I suppose I could now. Thanks raf." Bulkhead told the mech. Before any of them could say or do anything else ratchets voice filled the comm's.

": If you want to rescue Miko get down here Quickly, I have the location of the Nemesis and we need to act quickly if were to recue Miko:" the medic barked across the comm's.

The group got up from the cliff, Bulkhead stopped when he felt Miko's phone vibrate.

"Go you guys on I'll be down in a minute." He told them as he pulled Miko's phone out. The others decided that they would wait on him instead though. As he flipped her cell phone open though he saw she had one new message, so he pushed the buttons to open her messages and read it out loud,

"Miko's got a new message on her phone… thanks for the comments now turn around you big lug." Bulkhead said. The group all shared a confused look, before Jack asked

"Who sent the message, Bulkhead?"

"Doesn't say." The green mech replied.

"Come on we need to go down to base, Miko's not going to save herself." Arcee told the group,

"Bit late now Arcee." A female voice said from no-where.

The group turned around to find the voice. What they didn't expect was to see a certain little black and pink haired Japanese student sitting just above the elevator doors. She was sitting with a new cell phone in her hands, grinning down to the bots below. The group was in shock while one of the bots was over the moon with joy to see her.

":Ratchet cancel that ground bridge and get up here to the cliff top… you and Optimus.:" Arcee speechlessly spoke into her comm's, about thirty seconds later Optimus and Ratchet came bursting out of the elevator with their weapons activated, as they did. The pair looked around and saw the others just staring above the elevator doors, so turned and saw the person they had been missing all week.

"Dudes chill, no need to bring your weapons out for little old me." Miko joked as she hopped down from where she was sitting.

"Miko!" Bulkhead cried in joy as he ran towards the little femme and picked her up in a huge hug.

She was home at last.

* * *

Yeah i've finished this chapter. please review and keep reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Who she really is chapter five

* * *

Autobot outpost omega one.

* * *

"Dudes chill, no need to bring your weapons out for little old me." Miko teased the bots as she hopped down from where she was sitting, and walk towards the gobsmacked Autobots she considered family.

"Miko!" Bulkhead cried in joy as he ran towards the little femme as he picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Hey Bulkhead ya miss me?" she joked happily as she returned the hug, as best as she could around his servo.

"Wha? Miko… how? Wha?" Ratchet asked as he and Optimus put their weapons away.

"Hey guys, it's been what… a week." Miko laughed as she looked over the group around her.

"Yep it's definitely Miko." Arcee smirked as she looked at the Japanese student.

"Miko how long have you been sitting there?" Jack asked,

"Ehh, since you, Arcee, Bumblebee and raf came up top." Miko smiled, as she answered Jacks question

"Umm, so …. You… you heard?" Jack replied gong red at the comments he had made.

"The whole conversation, and before you ask Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave wouldn't allow me to blast the slash monkeys around the ship, but Knockout and Breakdown let me blast it out loud in the training room and medi bay on the ship. While Steve and Gavin, two of the vehicons let me blast it out loud when they were watching me." Miko told them, only to retrieve confused looks.

"Perhaps you could explain your escape and your week on board the Nemesis down stairs in the base." Optimus told the girl.

"Okay." Miko replied as she sat in bulkheads servo.

"(Wait, how did Miko get up here anyway?)" Bumblebee buzzed,

"Yeah, Miko how did you get up here?" Raf asked.

"I climbed." Miko told them quickly, making the bots believe she was lying.

"Really?" Arcee asked,

"Yes, I ground bridged out into the desert and walked to the base of the mountain and then decided I'd surprise you all and climb the mountain side." Miko replied,

"Well I believe we should get in before the decepticons become aware of your escape." Optimus told them, "As Megatron will most likely be sending a squad to retrieve you."

"Fine, can we go in now. It's getting too warm." Miko complained as the Nemesis had been at roughly twenty degrees and very cool, and the desert was at probably thirty five degrees and rising and she couldn't handle the heat.

"Yeah Miko, were going." Bulkhead laughed at her as the group all headed over to the elevator to go back down to the main room.

"Can one of you bring my bag please?" Miko asked

"(I'll get it)" bumblebee buzzed as he picked up the surprisingly heavy bag, he then looked over to Miko and was confused as how she could carry it due to her size.

* * *

The group made their way down to the main room and informed agent Fowler that Miko had returned safe and sound. Before Miko could tell them her week on the Nemesis, Optimus instructed that Miko be taken to the medi bay to be checked over for injury. She tried to tell the doc that she was fine but Optimus wanted to ask her if she knew anything about being from Cybertron and if she gave away any of their secrets while on board the Nemesis.

"Ratchet take miko to the medi bay and check her over before we receive her, exciting escape story." Optimus instructed,

"Aww, but I'm fine." Miko complained as Bulkhead took her off to the medi bay with Ratchet.

"Miko you're not the medic here, I'll be the judge of your health." Ratchet informed her as he took her off of Bulkhead and set her onto a berth,

"Bulkhead you can go out and wait for us in the main room." Ratchet informed the mech.

"Na I'll stay." Bulkhead told the medic.

"Fine, fine whatever." The white and orange medic sighed, but opened up a private comm to the green wrecker. ": Bulkhead try to get her to talk about her trip to Japan, I want to know if she knows she's Cybertronian. :"

": Okay Ratchet. Are you sure you want to do this now though? :" Bulkhead replied as he looked over towards the medic only to receive a glare which told him to do it.

"Miko do you know how worried you had me when you disappeared through that ground bridge?" Bulkhead half scolded her,

"Hey it's not my fault it malfunctioned and sucked me into it. What was I to do?" Miko replied. "Doc bot did you at least fix the bridge, I don't ever want to repeat that experience." Miko shouted at the medic leaving Bulkhead laughing and Ratchet rolling his optics in annoyance.

"We made our way to Cybertron just minutes after you had disappeared to find you. Are you alright from that experience, you didn't bring any scraplets back with you?" Bulkhead told her.

"No, did you get my cell phone… I dropped it." Miko asked,

"Yeah we got it, although how did you end up in Kaon?" Bulkhead said as he pulled out her old pink cell phone and handed it down to her.

"Na, keep it Bulkhead. I gotta new one." Miko said as she pulled out her iPhone.

"Were did you get that from?" Bulkhead asked,

"Knockout and I were out racing after I visited my parents, we used the money that we had won to go shopping." Miko cheerfully replied before going really serious, "And thanks for the concussion and whiplash, I was knocked out from that."

"Opps… sorry Miko. We just wanted to get you back safely." Bulkhead sheepishly replied, as he rubbed the back of his neck cables. Ratchet pulled out a scanner and scanned her for any injuries, he was getting a little pissed off that Miko wasn't being truthful with them.

"Did anything else… happen while you were in Japan?" Bulkhead asked as Optimus walked into the Medi bay.

"No… not really." Miko lied, but Ratchet was annoyed and sort of snapped demanding a straight answer.

"Miko just tell us the truth, we know you're adopted. Fowler had your parents in Japan come over here to base, and we know you're not human." Ratchet shouted at her, scaring Miko. "And that you're a Decepticon." He snapped at her

"Ratchet CALM DOWN. Let Miko tell us when she's ready to." Optimus ordered the medic, as he pushed ratchet away from the Japanese student.

"You… you know?" Miko asked her voice little more than a whisper.

"Yes Miko, we had our parents informed of your situation when we discovered Knockout said that you were in Japan talking to your adoptive creators." Optimus calmly and gently told her as he approached her, while Bulkhead gently rubbed her back with one of his large digits.

"Yes Miko your adoptive creators showed us pictures of your cradle." Bulkhead gently told her while Ratchet cooled off.

"I swear I didn't know until I landed on Cybertron." Miko quietly replied, she was on the verge of crying.

"It's alright Miko, it's alright." Bulkhead gently told the little femme.

"Miko did you go with Knockout after talking to your family in Japan to get any information on who your real creators are?" Optimus asked

"Yeah." Miko replied looking at her feet as she pulled herself into a ball.

"How have you been able to look like a human then?" Bulkhead asked.

"Knockout called it pretender umm…something… basically acting like a second skin, I think." Miko told the three mechs in the room.

"You mean Pretender technology, there's lots of different forms of it from small long lasting projectors, to full on pretender frames." Ratchet said as he pulled up a schematic on the monitor with various looking tools. "Each are easily concealable and converts the wearers tank into an energon converter, which can also handle regular energon while on, they give the impression that the wearer is organic yet maintains their true Cybertronian form underneath without self-reformatting." He told them.

"Oh… Knockout never told me that." Miko told them.

"Likely not." Ratchet Grunted.

"Miko did you find out anything about who you really are?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, sort of." Miko whispered again, she was fearful of what to say.

"What did you find out Miko?" Bulkhead asked quietly as he felt fear radiate of her.

"I found out that if the war had never happened… I would have… would have… been born into slavery." Miko whispered as she rolled herself up into a ball even more, leaving Ratchet, Bulkhead and Optimus looking at her sympathetically.

"Anything else Miko? Don't worry you can tell us." Bulkhead reassured his little partner as he started to gently rub his digits along her back again.

"My parents were slaves in the gladiator ring before the war." Miko told them, while the three mech gave each other very concerned looks. "And that my real name that they had given me was Volatile." Miko smiled slightly, while Bulkhead just chuckled a little.

"Did you find out anything else…Volatile?" Optimus asked as he smiled slightly, "Like your age, were you came from on Cybertron, anything on your parents."

"Hold on, firstly can you disable your pretender skin?" Ratchet asked as he walked over,

"Yes doc bot." Miko sighed,

"Can we see Miko?" Bulkhead asked, as he looked down towards Miko.

"Yeah sure." She replied. Miko then pressed something on her arm and her human skin split and faded out of existence. The three mechs watched as they saw the pretender skin disable itself and fade revealing a substantially larger Miko. They looked at the small black and Pink seekerling sitting on the berth, Miko gave them a weak smile as she looked up at them with her mixed Blue and golden optics.

"Aww Miko you're adorable." Bulkhead half cooed at her, receiving weird looks from Optimus and Ratchet.

"So you're a sparkling." Ratchet spoke out.

"Two and a half vorns old." Miko squeaked as her wings twitched. Bulkhead smiled and adored how cute Miko's squeaks were.

"Do you know where you were born at Miko?" Optimus asked as he smiled slightly.

"Kaon, just before the assault on the city, I was a few days old. Knockout and my real creator were making their way to the Nemesis when we were attacked. Well that's what all the con's told me." Miko told them her wings falling down. "They then all told me that a Prime murdered my creator as she and Knockout they were running to the ship with me." She sighed. The three in the room looked at each other in horror.

"Miko… do you know what prime it was that tried to kill you?" Ratchet asked in horror, to the little femmling.

"Sentinel." Miko quietly said, her wings somehow drooping even further down that they were a minute ago. Optimus turned around and muttered to himself, Sentinel had broken his vows as a prime when he attempted to take Miko's life. He was thankful Sentinel was terminated but he should have been properly, publicly dismissed as a prime. Ratchet went and started to scan Miko over again just for peace of mind.

"Miko did anything happen to you when you were on Cybertron?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah actually." Miko chirped up at the three.

"Like what?" Ratchet asked,

"Umm I landed in this weird room of some sort with a large crystal in it." Miko told them as her wings flared up slightly.

"You landed in the main chamber of the Kaon cathedral, with one of Cybertron's most precious relics, given to us by primus himself as he became the planets core." Optimus informed her.

"Well as I walked near it I started to glow, the glow got brighter and brighter the closer I got to it. It then started to carve itself in these weird symbols which I could read like it was Japanese." Miko told them seeming a little confused as Bulkhead just stared at her in disbelief, Ratchet took notes and Optimus raising his optical ridges in surprise. "It was kinda weird, but as I decided to leave the weird energy source came out of the crystal and… I kinda don't know how to explain the next half." Miko said only to look up at the three bewildered bots making expressions she had never really seen them pull before. "What? Was it something I said?" Miko asked kind of starting to freak out a little.

"Miko what your describing sounds like what happens when a prime uptake there matrix, but we primes had to go to the core. There has only been a few incidents in Cybertron's history in which what you are describing has ever happened." Optimus told her, as he smiled down at her.

"What does that mean then?" Miko squeaked

"It means that you are destined for greatness, more so than anyone with the title of a prime." Optimus told her as he smiled.

"Oh… well where was I." Miko said as she continued her story. "When I was lifted up in the energy from the crystal it sort of resparked some of my earliest memories which I could never have remembered. I saw my creators death, as I was knocked into a portal of soft white light after being surrounded by flames, to be met with a large silver bot with a beard and really, really bright blue optics. I think I slept through my time with him as all I remember is being sent through another white portal. Next thing I know is landing on earth and my Japanese parents lifting me out of that cradle, pod thingy ma jig." Miko huffed. Bulkhead, Optimus and Ratchet looked very sympathetic to Miko now so. Bulkhead picked her up and gave her a hug which she graciously accepted. For a sparkling of only two and a half vorns she had gone through so much, and it hurt the three in the room to think about it. They were all surprised that she had met primus himself though when he saved her, looks like the legends were right primus really does protect sparkling.

"So how did you get away from the decepticons Miko?" Bulkhead asked as he rubbed her wings.

"Ya want the short story or the long story." Miko teased, as her wings flared up in delight.

"Give us the short story Miko and you can tell everyone the long story later." Optimus said as he gave a small smile.

"Simple, waited until ever one was asleep on the ship, snuck into an air vent, made my way to the room with the Ground Bridge and ground bridged out into the desert." Miko told them,

"So how did you really make your way to the top of the base?" Ratchet asked,

"Umm… I flew up from the desert." Miko replied as she played around with her digits.

"Hah, knew it." Ratchet laughed. Receiving looks from Miko, Bulkhead and Optimus.

"Ratchet why don't you go and tell the others that well be out shortly." Optimus instructed as Ratchet made his way out to the main room.

"Miko how can you fly… I thought sparkling's couldn't transform until they were at least five vorns and even then your alts are really small." Bulkhead asked,

"Plasma thrusters!" Miko squeaked as she activated her thrusters and flew upwards. Bulkhead just laughed at her as she flew around the room, while Optimus broke character and gave a small chuckle.

"So no offence Miko… but why did you come back to us if you're a Decepticon?" Bulkhead asked as Miko landed back on the berth.

"I didn't trust any of them. I may have this… thing on my shoulder but, I don't trust them, especially because of the war and I never got to choose if I wanted to be a Decepticon or not. Instead this was slapped on when I was only days old and I never got a say." Miko mumbled, "Plus I trust you guys though, so I figured I'd come back to where I'd be safer, with people I trust."

"Then we are glad to have you back Miko." Optimus told the sparkling "But now we must plan what we're going to do with you as the decepticons know that you go to Jasper high school and may attempt to capture you again, with that knowledge." He told her,

"So what are we going to do prime?" Bulkhead asked as he picked Miko up again in his servos.

"For now I see the best option would be to keep Miko here at base for the foreseeable future." The red and blue prime told the pair. Miko squeaked with joy, and her wings flew up in joy. Bulkhead was smiling a bit as Miko wiggled around in his arms.

"Were will I stay then?" Miko asked as she sat up in his servos.

"We can make you up a room for yourself but for the time being I believe we could put a berth your size in Bulkheads room if you two wish." Optimus asked.

"I wouldn't mind, anything to keep Miko safe and happy." Bulkhead said as he rubbed soothing circles on her wings.

"Thanks guys!" Miko smiled. Ratchet then entered the room after talking to the others.

"Miko do you want us to remove the Decepticon emblem?" Optimus asked,

"I don't know… Megatron would be annoyed as he promised my real creator that he would protect me with his very spark if I got in trouble… that is if the decepticons capture me again." Miko told them.

"Well we can remove it and just keep it blank if you want, that way neither side will hurt you." Ratchet told her.

"That seems like a good idea Miko, what do you think." Bulkhead asked the little femmling in his servos,

"Okay that makes more sense." The little seekerling replied as Ratchet got out a few tools to remove the purple Decepticon emblem.

"Miko this will sting a little." Ratchet said as he used a laser to cut it off and then pulled it off from her shoulder, resulting in Miko whining.

"Oww, that hurt doc. Why couldn't you have been gentler?" Miko asked as she rubbed her shoulder. Ratchet just snorted in laughter, while Bulkhead smirked as he held her still. Ratchet cleaned up her shoulder before putting his tools away.

"So Miko do you want to go out and see the others?" Optimus asked.

"Do they know too? Or do I have to put my pretender skin back on?" Miko asked as she played with her digits again.

"Yes Miko we all know. If you wish to you may turn on your pretender skin again if you want." Optimus told her.

"Okay." Miko replied. She pressed on her pretender mode and reverted back into her human mode.

"Primus I' never going to get used to that." Ratchet sighed as turned back to the monitors to read Miko's readouts from his scans. Bulkhead set Miko up on her usual spot up on his shoulder as she, Bulkhead and Optimus left the Medi bay. They entered the main room they noticed Arcee, jack, Bumblebee and Rafael all waiting around to see the escape artist, which was Miko.

* * *

Half an hour earlier.

* * *

Jack, Arcee, Raf and Bumblebee watched as Optimus and Ratchet instructed Miko to go into the Medi bay with Bulkhead carrying her in. Optimus stayed out of the medi bay for ten minutes before going in to check on the group, likely calling agent Fowler and letting him know that Miko had returned. Jack and Raf went to sit up on the catwalk while Arcee and Bumblebee pulled up two crates and sat close to their human companions. The two young humans turned on the TV to watch it as there guardians watched over them.

"So how do you think Miko escaped?" Jack asked.

"How knows. She'll tell us later." Raf told the older boy.

"She very sneaky… are we sure she isn't a ninja?" Arcee asked, to which bumblebee buzzed excitedly.

"(Cool, Miko's a ninja. Think she could teach me some moves.)" Which left the others laughing.

"Bee she's a sparkling. Sparkling's are known for being able to get away with things without us adult bots noticing." Arcee reminded him, "Although you're still a youngling soon to be an adult." Arcee smirked at the scout.

"If Miko is a baby bot, what does that mean then? Will she be staying here at base or will she still be going to school and live with her host parents in Jasper?" Rafael asked looking up at the two Autobots with them.

"(Raf, baby Cybertronian's are called sparkling's. Although it would be great if I wasn't the youngest one on base anymore.)" Bee buzzed at his little partner,

"Jack do you wanna know what Bee said… or are you alright." the young hacker asked.

"Naw, I got the jist of what bee said." Jack replied, surprising the three in the room with him.

"Umm… Jack since when can you understand bee. I thought humans, bar Raf couldn't understand Bee's binary language." Arcee asked looking down at jack.

"I've picked up a few things. I can understand some of what Bee says it's just I don't always know what he says." Jack shrugged. "I know more of what he says now than when we first arrived in base."

"(Yeah. That makes me feel better.)" Bee said as he waved his hands in the air with joy. H had been first upset when they met the humans and only Rafael could understand him, but knowing that Jack understood some of what he said was still much better that nothing. They returned to watching the TV flicking it around to see if anything good was on until they found a film playing. The group had settled down to watch Iron man when Ratchet came out of the medi bay, and approached the group watching the TV. Jack muted the movie as Ratchet approached to see if Miko was okay.

"So Ratchet… is Miko okay?" the teen asked.

"Yes Miko is alright, just a bit shaken up about her… life changing trip." Ratchet explained. The others looked on a little confused until they remembered what had occurred two days after Miko's disappearance when she arrived on Cybertron, and when her parents arrived on base to tell them she wasn't human.

"(Is she alright?)" Bee beeped.

"Yes Bumblebee she's alright. There's nothing wrong with her and she's able to access her pretender mode at any time." Ratchet told them.

"Pretender mode?" Raf asked curiously.

"Does this mean Miko really is Cybertronian?" Jack asked as he looked over to the doc.

"Yes, it does. Miko has told us all she had found out about herself whiles amongst the decepticons. She'll show you her pretender mode later though" The orange and white medic told them. "And honestly… it's just horrid for her." He told them as he shook his head.

"Why doc, what's wrong?" Arcee asked.

"Miko said that whenever she was on Cybertron in the cathedral of primus in Kaon. Primus crystal glowed and lifted her in the air with pure energy. She then said that it re-sparked some of her earliest memories which she could hardly remember like any normal sparkling." The doc told them.

"Meaning what." Jack asked.

"That the little femmling can and may have worse PTSD than Bumblebee, err, no offence Bumblebee." The medic told them, while looking over to the scout.

"(Why what happened Miko that's so traumatic it could rival having a voice box ripped out by the scariest con alive?!)" Bumblebee buzzed a little annoyed, only for Ratchet to bluntly tell them,

"Miko's earliest memory is watching as her creator was blasted to bits, and basically watch as her creators spark was terminated by Sentinel Prime while she was blasted into a corner left to die, by Sentinel surrounded by flames while only a few solar cycles old." Putting the scout to shame. Arcee had a look of horror plastered over her face, just like Jack and Raf.

"So… is she alright?" Arcee asked still in shock.

"Yeah she's fine, just need to be cautious around her. Don't want to trigger any more bad memories, for a sparkling of two and a half vorns she's gone through so much." The medic told them,

"(So Miko's the youngest in base right now?)" Bumblebee buzzed.

""Third youngest if you count the humans bee." Arcee pointed out.

"(Fine, so Miko's the youngest Cybertronian on base right now.)" Bumblebee buzzed.

"Umm, how old is a vorn compared to a year in human terms." Raf asked.

"Roughly eighty three earth years, meaning that Miko's real age is two hundred and seven and a half earth years." Ratchet told them, to which Jack and Raf couldn't help but give a little laugh.

"Dam, Miko's old." Jack laughed.

"She's older than my grandparents' combined." Raf laughed.

"Yes and you have to remember we live for thousands of vorns on top of that." Ratchet reminded them with a small chuckle.

"So does Miko have a proper designation or do we have to help her find the right one for her?" Arcee asked Ratchet.

"Oh no, Miko found out her real designation, you're going to love this." The mech snorted, "Her designation is Volatile."

"(Suits her personality. Plus it sounds like a gladiators Designation.)" Bumblebee buzzed in laughter, prompting jack to quietly ask Raf for translation of the last part of what Bumblebee had said.

"That's because her real parents were gladiator slaves from Kaon before the war." Ratchet grimly told them, "And if the war never happened she would have joined them in slavery." This left the others in shock, knowing that if there had never been a war that Miko would have been a slave in the gladiator arena, forced to live and be terminated in the ring for other bots enjoyment. It opened there optics as to how cruel like on Cybertron had been for some before the war, never getting a chance to become something more, never getting to make friends, never having any happy memories of family vacations or anything like that. Bumblebee thought he had life badly after having his voice box was ripped out by Megatron.

"So… what now?" Rafael asked.

"We treat her just how we used to although just need to be cautious around her as I don't want anything to set her off as she's a little depressed about her situation." Ratchet told them. "I'll send Bulkhead and her out shortly, just need to check over her readouts and remove that Decepticon badge on her shoulder. Just try not to upset her when she comes out." The medic informed them as he made his way back into the medi bay.

"So…just treat her like we usually do? As the annoying death metal loving punk rocker, who tags along on missions?" Jack asked, receiving nods from the others in the room as well as a bit of laughter.

"Now she's going to be even more of a handful." Arcee joked. They returned to their film while waiting for the group to emerge back out of the medi bay. Whilst watching the film they heard a small whine come from the medi bay, probably Miko having the Decepticon emblem removed from her shoulder. They ignored it as they went back to watching the film, after a few minutes later Bulkhead, Optimus and Miko on Bulkheads shoulder left the medi bay and out into the main room. Arcee, Jack, Raf and Bumblebee had noticed this and had turned around to see the smiling human looking girl. Bulkhead lifted his servo up to his shoulder to let Miko down onto the catwalk and sit down. As Miko hopped of Bulkheads servo onto the catwalk, Jack and Raf jumped up and tackled her with hugs, knocking them down to the ground.

"Guys be careful. I don't wanna go back to the medi bay." Miko joked as the boys got of her and helped her up. Arcee and Bee gave of a slight laugh at the sparkling.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked.

"Well better than when you guys forced me and Knockout into that ditch. That hurt!" Miko bluntly told them while giving a very serious stare, "Although the race was quiet fun."

"Oh jeez, sorry Miko never knew you were with Knockout." Arcee quickly apologized,

"(Sorry Miko.)" Bumblebee buzzed,

"Please forgive us Miko about that. We were concerned for your safety and decided to capture Knockout and question him about you." Optimus apologized as he looked over the femmling.

"Naw don't worry but it dude. It was still fun, plus I've been through worse." Miko joked pulling a weak smile.

"Now can we hear how you escaped from the cons please?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, how did you escape from them?" Raf asked, he was dying to know how she managed to escape all by herself.

* * *

Miko smiled at that and sat down on the sofa, she told them all to sit down as it's a bit of a long story. She started off by telling them how she had waited all week for the right opportunity to escape, which came a few hours ago when the Nemesis was over Asia. She then told them that she had noticed a vent which she could squeeze into with no problem that she had noticed during the week and had been checking out. She then told them about learning how to fly with Starscream, and being taught how to fight with Breakdown and Megatron as well as having Knockout checking her over every odd day. Next she told them about how she had packed everything up into her bag which she had bought and shuck out of her room which she had been staying in. then moved on to the part where she snuck out and over to the vents and made her way to the ground bridge room on board the Nemesis, she told them that she set the bridge for the desert and ran through after posing in front of one of the ships many security cameras. Then having ran out and into the desert and waited by one of the paths on which they patrol. Then having gotten bored waiting around and flew around trying to get back to base. Although Miko didn't tell them that she had broken the sound barrier, whilst out flying. After a quick pause she continued and told them that he had flown up top and had sat down behind Bulkhead on top of the elevator shaft, and how she watched as the others came up top and how she heard their entire conversation, she ended it there when raf asked,

"Miko, umm can you disable your pretender tech please?"

"Yeah I gotta see this." Jack added, both the boys were excited to see what a baby Cybertronian looked like… or at least a toddler. Bulkhead gave Miko a reassuring smile as did Arcee while Bumblebee just buzzed with excitement.

"Go on Miko, be the show off." Arcee smiled. Miko's hand wavered over her arm where the switch was located.

"Are you sure guys?" Miko said.

"Go on Miko please?" Raf asked the femmling. Miko just simply shrugged as she wavered her hand ever closer to her pretender switch.

"Alright then, but you guys might wanna stand back… in case my wings hit you." Miko told the humans as Bumblebee and Arcee moved back a little. Jack and Raf didn't reply but they moved back anyways to comply with Miko's request. "Okay then." Miko smiled as she hit the switch on her arm. The boys, Bee and Arcee watched as Miko's pretender skin split apart and folded back into her sub-space storage compartment. They watched as Miko grew to just over nine foot in height, as her majorly black armour with Pink highlights came through as well as her largish wings… which were small for a flyer, but which were a common sight with seekerling's none the less. The most striking part which caught the group of guard was her mixed optics which were an aqua Blue and had a thick Gold ring on the outer half of her optics.

"Aww Miko you're adorable." Arcee told the little femmling.

"WHY am I so adorable all of a sudden?" Miko huffed as she squeaked in annoyance. The others thought it was really cute though.

"So… are you a flyer?" Raf asked as he noticed the large wings on her back, he had noted that they were too big to be winglets like what Arcee and Bumblebee had.

"Yep!" Miko squeaked happily as she activated her thrusters and flew around the bot's in the room.

"Woah, Miko try not to smash anything while you're up there." Bulkhead told the seekerling.

"Bulkheads correct Miko, you may fly around base but not at that speed, and you must watch out in case you fly into one of us." Optimus told her.

"So how are we going to hid this from her host parents?" Arcee asked.

"Due to Miko's current circumstances, I believe it would be better to have her stay on base in case the Decepticons try to capture Miko back, as they know that you three go to school in Jasper. They could compose a distraction and capture Miko back, while waiting for one of us to pick her up from school." Optimus told them.

"(So were will she be staying on base then?)" Bumblebee warbled,

"She'll be staying with me." Bulkhead told them.

"Yes Bulkhead, Miko will be staying with you until we have a room set up for Miko." Optimus replied as he turned around and over to the monitor to do some work for the day. Miko landed back down on the catwalk and turned her pretender mode back on and sat down with the boys as they played there film. Bulkhead had went and got a few cubes of energon for him, bee Arcee and had gotten a sparkling grade cube made up fro Ratchet or Miko which they drank while watching the TV. Optimus told them that they were excused from all patrols or work for the day and that they could spend the rest of the day with there small partners. Miko had asked bulkhead how long a vorn was only to find out that it was eighty seven earth years long and that her real age was two hundred and seven and a half earth years old which shocked the girl. Optimus could only chuckle at her as he did his work, his young mechling son would be just older than her at three vorns of age meaning that he was two hundred and forty nine years old. He was brought out of his chain of thought when the others told Miko that she would live for thousands upon thousands of vorns on top of that, the little femme was in shock thinking that she would live that long.

* * *

Agent Fowler and June had arrived later in the evening, Fowler had told them that he would have arrived to base sooner other than the fact that there was an incident earlier in the morning where there had been a sonic boom preformed over the Nevada desert. Everyone but Fowler and June looked suspiciously over to Miko as she was out in the desert early in the morning as well as the fact that she could fly. June was surprised to see Miko sitting over on the Catwalk and was wondering when the bots had rescued her, only to find out that Miko had rescued herself. Before any bot could question her about the sonic boom Miko had run off and was at the bottom of the elevator shaft saying that it wasn't her before going and hiding on the roof. Optimus told Fowler and June that yes Miko was Cybertronian and that for the femmling's own safety that she would be staying in base until further notice. Fowler could only sigh as they told him that it was probably Miko who caused sonic boom as she was a flyer. June went to check up on Jack on the cat walk but winked at Optimus before she made their way over. Fowler was confused but put it off, while Optimus could only sigh at what he'd gotten June and Jack involved in as he remembered the conversation he and June had the other day while most of the bots were off base and it was just him and June. He had been shocked at the revelation, but he had supposed he would need to get ready to put up with this now as things on earth got crazier and crazier each week.

"Optimus may I have a private word with you." The nurse asked,

"You may ask away Mrs Darby." The large Prime said as he turned around to face the woman standing in close to him.

"How long have you been on earth for?" the Woman asked.

"Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and I have been here on earth for the past seven to eight earth years while Arcee and her former partner Cliffjumper had arrived about four to five earth years ago." The prime told her, "We arrived on a ship called the." The prime started only to be interrupted by the single parent.

"Let me guess, the ark?" She teased a bit, making Optimus very confused as to how she knew.

"Why yes… how do you know that June?" he asked. He had noticed that she held some familiarity to his sparkmate Elita, like her electric blue eyes, her posture, her humour and her over protectiveness of those she holds dear… basically he figured that June was a human version of his Sparkmate. He didn't really think much of it although he was confused as to why his bond he shared with Elita lit up like she was there, and his bond with his sparkling son's bond whenever Jack was in the base as well. It had him really confused and he hated being confused, as he was pondering over this June started laughing.

"Heh, still the same old Orion. Just like it's always been." Optimus was in shock at how she knew his real name, only a few knew his real name, like Ratchet. Whilst everyone else just knew him as Optimus Prime.

"June how… how do you know my real name." Optimus asked as he looked down at the woman.

"Because June's not my real name. And I'm pretty sure you know who I am… or do you want a clue." The woman laughed, as she teased him.

"Umm…? I don't understand June?" was all Optimus could mumble out.

"If I de-activated this would you recognise me?" June told him as she held aloft her arm and pressed something on it. Optimus watched on as Junes human skin split apart and showed a large pink and white Cybertronian femme. One of which Knew Optimus better than anyone he had ever known.

"Elita…?" Optimus speechlessly asked as he looked towards the large pink and white femme were the human had been standing only moments before.

"Seriously Orion, I thought I told you vorns ago to follow your spark." She chuckled as Optimus hugged her. Then a though hit him… if June was his Sparkmate Elita hiding in plain sight after all this time then that meant that… Jack was his son… And he had dragged the pair back into the war. Great, some father he was.

"Oh Elita I though I lost the pair of you vorns ago." He told her.

"Did our bond not lead you to the conclusion that we were here on earth?" she teased, as Optimus lent in to kiss her. Elita didn't object to it as she leant in to the kiss as well.

"I was wondering about that. So how long have you and Jackson been on earth for?" Optimus asked as he ended their kiss.

"Sixteen earth years nearly seventeen." June told him.

"So how do we tell Jackson?" Optimus asked as he wrapped his servos around her waist.

"Together, and I'll de-activate my pretender skin to show him. Although he's going to be very pissed off, but I wouldn't blame him." The pink and white femme told him.

"So does our son have a designation other than Jackson?" He asked his bonded.

"No, but I'm pretty sure he and his auntie Arcee can figure one out for him." June replied as she turned her pretender mode on again.

"So when do we tell him?" Optimus asked as he watched his bonded return to their human mode.

"Maybe once Miko comes back and we know the truth about her and if she is a sparkling or not and maybe we could kill two birds with one stone." June smiled weakly.

"Something along that line Elita, but for now we should worry about Miko as if she's with the decepticons, they could train her and change everything we know about her and manipulate her into a warrior for their cause and use her against us." Optimus told her, before he could say anything else Arcee came driving in with Jack on her back. The pair had been out on patrol, and had just returned.

"Hi Mom, what you doing?" Jack asked as he took of his helmet as he got of Arcee.

"Just checking up on you before I head to the hospital to start my shift." June told him as she hugged him.

"Alright." Jack replied as he pushed out of the hug.

"See you later June." Arcee told the woman as she walked over to her car.

"See you later Jack." The woman said as she hopped in the sedan, she quickly winked up at Optimus before starting the engine and driving off. Optimus gave a smile as he watched her drive off to work. Great he now had two major problems to deal with. Firstly Finding Miko and getting her back to base safe and sound away from the decepticons who could no doubt manipulate her into a ruthless solider to crush the Autobots. While secondly find the right tie to tell Jack that his Mum June is actually a Cybertronian from Iacon, and that June was Optimus wife in the human sense of the word, and that Optimus was Jacks real dad. Wow… there short time on earth had revealed a lot of crazy stuff, like the dark energon, Crashed Decepticon ships, energon scattered all over the planet, Miko being a sparkling and didn't know it, June actually being Elita his bonded and Jack being his three vorn old son. Damn what's next?

* * *

After Miko had disappeared back up top, Bulkhead headed down to his room to tidy it up a bit for Miko if she was going to stay with him until they had a room made up for her. Arcee, Bumblebee, Jack and Raf had just laughed as Miko ran away from Fowler as they watched there film. Ratchet had emerged from the medi bay but decided to finish up any work he had left to do so returned to the medi bay to continue working and check up on their energon storage. They had stumbled upon a large untouched mine and they had enough energon stocked up to last at least two months. Fowler was pleased that Miko had arrived back, but was in shock to find out that Miko was truly a Cybertronian sparkling. While June was too busy checking up on Jack but was shock too, when the others told her that yes Miko was from Cybertron as well. The evening had passed relatively quiet but Miko still was hiding as June left base taking Jack and Raf back to Jasper. While Arcee and Bumblebee went to the storage room with Ratchet to help find a berth Big enough for Miko to recharge on if she was to remain in base, they had gotten Agent Fowler to bring in some painters to decorate a room for Miko to make it suitable for her. Bulkhead had been cleaning his room out and making space for Miko. Optimus had noticed that Miko was still missing after Fowler and the others disappeared, so took the elevator up top to the cliff top above the base. As he arrived up top he noticed that Miko was sitting down close to the cliff edge and was looking out over the desert at the sunset. He slowly walked up to the femmling and sat down beside her.

"Are you ok Miko?" Optimus asked as he sat down beside her.

"Yeah I'm alright." She sighed. Optimus looked down at her and was curious, he had a feeling that she hadn't been completely truthful with them earlier.

"Miko… are you sure your alright… Is this about your real parents?" he asked her. Miko looked up into his optics and then back down to her feet.

"Yes." She sighed silently.

"Do you know their names?" Optimus asked as he placed his servo behind her back.

"Yeah. My creator's real name was starlight." The little femme smiled weakly. Optimus was shocked, he had first met Starlight when she and Megatron had arrived in Iacon to build up a case to take to the council to get rid of the Caste system. Starlight and Megatron had been dating for a while but… if what he was hearing correctly then Miko was Megatron's Daughter. "Ya know what else I found out while on board the nemesis?" Miko asked as she looked up to the Prime.

"What else Miko?" Optimus asked as he lifted the sparkling up and set her on his lap.

"That Megatron has a Brother… who had been given the title of Prime, leading to a huge sibling fight that has led to Cybertron's destruction." The femmling silently said. Optimus was shocked that she knew that he and Megatron were brothers.

"Miko, are you trying to say what I think your saying." The prime cautiously asked.

"That I'm the daughter to a murderous tyrant who was born into slavery? Then yes, I am." She sighed as she looked down toward the ground. "Although, I'm nothing like him." She spat at the end.

"Is that why you came back?" Optimus asked as he lifted her head,

"Yeah, why would I stay around with him, he's a bad role model. Plus I wanted to say hi to my uncle." Miko smiled weakly as she looked up at Optimus.

"Miko do you want to tell the others about this." The prime asked.

"Not yet… maybe when… if the war finishes. I don't want the others trying to kill me too." Miko joked.

"Do not worry Miko, when the time comes I'll help you tell them." Optimus smiled down at her as he set her down beside him, he then got up and picked Miko up and held her in his servos. Miko yawned as she was lifted up into the prime's strong red arms.

"Come on Miko you've had a long day, let's get you down stairs. Hopefully the others will have sorted something out for you, by this stage. And I'm glad to call you my niece young one." Optimus smiled as he and Miko headed off towards the elevator and back down into the base. When they reached the bottom, Bulkhead came over and told them,

"Hey Miko we have a berth made up for you in my room if you wanna go now?" Bulkhead asked. Miko just yawned as Optimus handed her over to the green wrecker.

"Yeah can I go Bulkhead please…? I'm tired." Miko said as she yawned again.

"Alright Miko." Bulkhead said as he walked off in the direction of the bed rooms. Optimus just smiled as he watched his niece went off with Bulkhead down to his room to get some sleep, now that was a surprise he welcomed, another member of his family… even if she's his brother Megatron's daughter. On the way down Miko turned off her pretender skin, and Bulkhead rubbed her wings as they entered Bulkheads room. It appeared that everyone else had went to bed as well to recharge at this point. Bulkhead had set Miko down on her berth beside his own and tucked her in for the night under a few mesh blankets.

"Night Miko." Bulkhead whispered as he tucked Miko in, before he made his way over to his own berth for the night.

"Night Bulk." Miko squeaked as she snuggled into the blankets. Before long the little femme was fast asleep, Bulkhead was so happy to see that Miko had returned but was stunned to find that she was smart enough to make her own way back to them, she had persisted to act like she wasn't very smart. But that didn't matter now. she was safe and thats all he cared for.

* * *

thank god, this is the longest chapter yet. keep reading future chapters, thanks. Quick shout out to Phoenix Prime, and have a wonderful Birthday on the seventeenth, congrats and happy birthday. thank your friend EnderLoverNvs for posting the review for your shout out.

See ya, and keep reading all future chapters of this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Who she really is chapter six

* * *

Autobot outpost omega one.

The base had once again returned to its happy cheerful mood once Miko had returned to them. Once Optimus and Miko had made their way down from the roof of the base, Bulkhead immediately took her down to his berth room where she would be staying for the next few days as agent Fowler got the decorators in to paint the room in which Miko would be staying as it was no longer safe for her to leave base and continue life amongst humans, considering the fact that Mech would take advantage of her and kidnap her, rip her open and get a good look at the insides of her as she too was a cybertronian… if mech ever found out about her. Miko de-activated her pretender mode on the way down to her guardian's room, the young femmling was tired and really needed to re-charge. Bulkhead cracked a smile as Miko yawned in his arms as he entered his room. The others had moved a small berth into his room for her earlier in the evening, and it was currently sitting up against the wall furthest from the door. Bulkhead looked down at Miko and noticed that she was starting to doze off in his servos, he smiled again as he set her down onto her berth and tucked her in under a few mesh blankets they had lying around. Miko squeaked a good night to him as she opened her optics a little before she fell into recharge. Bulkhead smiled as he made his way onto his own berth and pulled his own blankets around himself, he looked over to her and gently massaged her wings before he too fell into recharge. The green mech was tired from having sleepless nights and out searching for her all week and was getting the rest he deserved. The others too had made their way to their rooms, to recharge for the night to as they were tired from all there search efforts and all as well.

After a long night's rest Bulkhead was the first to awake, the green wrecker looked over to Miko to see if she was alright and if he hadn't been dreaming that she had returned on her own. He sighed in relief when he saw the little black and pink and slightly golden seekerlet that was Miko wrapped up in her blankets as she slept away peacefully on her berth. Bulkhead decided to lay back on his berth, he had plenty of time this morning. Arcee and Bumblebee were probably already on their way to take Jack and Raf to school as it was a Monday, or they were more likely out on patrol as they would have dropped the boys off at school an hour and a half ago. He was thankful that Miko was under orders from Prime and Fowler that for her own safety she remained on base. He wondered if that meant they would have to teach her, and if so would they continue teaching her about Earth or Cybertron. As he thought this over he heard a squeaky yawn come from the berth beside his, he looked over to see the pink and black femmling that was sleeping on the smaller berth close to his was starting to wake up. As she woke up, she looked around the room and noticed Bulkhead sitting up on his own berth. Bulkhead simply chuckled as he smiled over to her.

"Morning Miko, how'd ya Re-charge?" the green mech chuckled.

"Meh, fine." the femmling shrugged, as she rubbed the sleep from her optics. Bulkhead picked her up and gently massaged her small wings. Miko didn't need to worry about being crushed in his servo's as she was now just bigger than them, and she knew Bulkhead would be gentle now that she was nearly up to Arcee knee joints in height… if you included her wings. Miko kept looking around the room as Bulkhead rubbed her wings, it felt amazing. She knew her wings were sensitive but when Bulkhead rubbed them it felt like a wonderful relaxing massage. As she looked around she noticed that bulkheads walls were a gun metal grey and a shade of green similar to his paint job, she noticed a large dresser with a telecom on it. There were a few other bits and pieces around the room on a large book shelf, like a few Data pads and other belongings which Bulkhead must have been able to salvage and take with him. Bulkhead noticed Miko looking round his room and realised that this was her first time in his room.

"You okay Miko, it's just my room. Nothing to… fancy." Bulkhead told her, Miko looked up at him.

"Oh no it's just… I've never really been in you room before. Usually me, Jack and Raf would just stick to the main room were Ratchet would be able to keep an optic out on us." Miko replied as she fiddled with her digits.

"Hey we weren't going to let you recharge out there in the main room, or even in the medi bay. The berths in there are really, really stiff." Bulkhead joked. "Come on, let's go to the main room. Ya wanna fly down the corridor?" he then asked. Miko's only answer was to jump out of his servos as she activated her thrusters. Bulkhead chuckled as he got up from his berth and made his way over to the door. Miko was flying close behind him, but she was cautious of her speed as she didn't want to receive a lecture from Prime or the doc bot. She hadn't really been down this half of the base before, although she had considered it to be were there rooms were any ways. Once the pair made their way onwards to the main room Miko and bulkhead noticed that the doc bot was already up and was busy for the day. The doc was the only one in the room, but that changed only seconds later when Arcee's and Bumblebees engines filled the tunnel as they arrived back in base from there morning patrols which they usually do after they drop their charges off at school. Bulkhead went to go get A cube of energon for himself and a cube of sparkling grade energon for Miko, Ratchet had taken the liberty to make up a batch for the little femmling as they had uncovered an energon gold mine and had plenty in stock and thankfully the Decepticons didn't even know that they had set up that mine so they had plenty of energon all to themselves.

"Morning Volatile, how'd you recharge?" Arcee asked as she saw the femmling sitting on a crate. Miko's face scrunched up a bit at hearing her real designation, she was so used to her human name and it was a little weird to hear people call her volatile… although she had been called that her whole time on the Nemesis, although that was because she was a Decepticon sparkling and the Decepticons hate humans.

"Alright." She finally replied.

"Still not used to hearing your proper designation huh?" Arcee asked.

"No not really. It still feels weird." The pink and black femme mumbled as she rubbed her neck in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it. I take it Bulks away to get a few cubes of energon." The larger older femme smiled.

"Yeah." Miko smiled. Bulkhead returned to the main room with a few cubes in his servos, one for himself, one for Arcee, and another for Bee and a sparkling grade for Miko. Miko didn't really say anything and was really quiet, but she had flew over and turned on the TV and was watching cartons while drinking her cube, bee too was watching cartoons while Arcee and Bulkhead were casually chatting while drinking there cubes. They had a silent morning of a change as they all thought Miko would be loud and obnoxious like she usually was. After half an hour and once every one had finished there cubes did Optimus emerge, he was usually the last to emerge from his room as he was used to late nights staying up and finishing work. The Prime walked into the room and gave Miko a small smile. Optimus decided to leave the little femme to watch cartoons for a while, before he had a slightly awkward conversation with her later, about her cousin and her auntie and how he was going to explain to her that they were Jack and June in disguise here on earth... and have been for the past seventeen years. Optimus went over to a computer and started to type up some battle reports that he needed to as he had given everybot the day before off and the work would only pile up if he didn't do it now.

After a while of watching cartoons Miko got a little bored and really had a sudden urge to fly around. She wondered if she could go out into the desert to mess about a bit and try to break the speed barrier again. She decided to ask Bulkhead if she could go out into the desert. Although it might be safer if she asked Bulkhead to go with her out into the desert in case they were to come across any cons.

"Bulkhead could we go out into the desert I wanna see how fast I can fly." The young femme asked, as she looked at the large green mech. Bulkhead looked at Miko, before he turned to face the others and back towards the little femme sitting beside the TV.

"Um, I don't know Miko, we only just got you back yesterday and I don't want you to fall back into Decepticon servos." The green mech said while looking towards the others.

"I say yeah, let's take her out into the desert and see how fast she is, I mean it will get us out of the base for a while." Arcee smiled as she got up of her crate.

"(Yeah let's all go out I wanna see who's faster.)" Bumblebee beeped in excitement. The four all looked over toward Optimus to see if it was all right for them to go out into the desert.

"I do not object to your outing as long as you comm the base and give us an update every half an hour you four are outside, Bulkhead, Arcee and bumblebee keep your optics open for Decepticons if any appear comm base immediately and I or Ratchet will open a ground bridge. I hope you four have a good time and come back to base when it's time to go pick Jackson and Rafael up from School." Optimus informed them.

"Yeah, cool." Miko squeaked in joy as she flew up from the crate she was on while doing a tight back flip in mid-air.

"Alright let's go, Miko do you wanna fly out of the tunnel beside us." Bulkhead asked as he and the others walked over to the tunnel entrance. Arcee and Bumblebee had transformed down into their alt modes as Miko flew close beside them.

"Yeah!" the femmling laughed as she hovered beside the tunnel.

"Let's go and have some fun." Arcee laughed as she drove off down the tunnel leading to the road close by and to the desert on the other side. Miko did a loop- de loop before flying off down the tunnel to join Arcee and Bumblebee who were already racing ahead down the tunnel.

"Hey, wait for me you guys." Bulkhead complained as he transformed and drove off down the tunnel to catch up to the three others who were already racing off. Optimus just Smirked as the group took off towards the exit. It was good to see his soldiers… no family were having such a good time, they probably hadn't had such a good time like this in ages. It was great to see them this happy, as things had been very trying of lately and he had a feeling like things would only get worse. At that point Ratchet came out from the medi bay and noticed how quiet the base was now… well except for the painters coming in and painting up a room for Miko, all the bots had their rooms painted to match their colour schemes when they first arrived at base to make things feel more… homely. For example, Ratchet's room was orange and white, while Optimus's was red and blue. Arcee's was a light pastel blue and pink, Bee's was yellow and black while Bulkheads was black and green. Miko's room was one of the spare empty rooms and was being fixed up by some decorators now and was going to be a black and pink colour. Ratchet had just walked out of the medi bay to find everyone missing, the medic walked over to the prime and chuckled as he brought over a cube of energon for the prime and himself.

"Heh, I didn't expect such a quiet morning. So where are the four of them?" the white and orange mech asked.

"Miko wished to go out into the desert to fly around and see how fast she was, while Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee went with her to protect her." Optimus replied as he took a sip of energon from his cube.

"Ah, I thought so. Ugh she's going to be a handful." The medic sighed but with a small smile on his face for a change.

"Oh and why is that old friend?" Optimus asked as he raised an optical ridge.

"Seekers were built for flight, they live off the energy of the air. With out there ability to fly they become depressed and in some cases if they lose their ability to fly like losing their wings completely with no hopes of protoforming a replacement, I've watched many a seeker commit suicide." The medic told his friend grimly. "But thankfully it appears that the con's taught her the basics of flying, since none of us are able to."

"Indeed old friend. I wonder what else Megatron had his Decepticons teach her in her week on board the Nemesis." Optimus replied.

"I don't know, but when the others come back tell Miko, or Volatile that I want to see her in the medi bay to assess her weapons and check if they have been locked or if she is free to pull them out, and I wish to see her t-cog's development, to make sure it can take the stress of activating her mods." The medic told the prime as he got up.

"Yes, yes old friend." The prime smiled, before turning serious. "Ratchet do you remember if you locked my young sons weapons system before I sent him and Elita off from cybertron." He asked,

"Wha, um. As far as I'm aware of the top of my head, yes. Why do you ask?" the medic confusedly asked.

"Just wanted to make sure he wasn't doing anything stupid." Optimus smiled, ratchet looked at the prime suspiciously before it clicked in the medic's processor.

"Don't tell me you can feel Elita and your son through your bond, there probably millions of miles away… unless. There on earth aren't they?" the medic bluntly sighed.

"Yes Elita and my young son are here on earth." The Prime smiled as the medic face palmed.

"Great another hyper sparkling to run around base. Do you know where they are?" the medic asked, as he looked back up at his friend

"Yes there quiet close by definitely in the united states." The Prime smiled before the two cybertronian were cut off by a call. Ratchet quickly made his way over to the computers and picked it up.

"This is Ratchet, what's the problem?" the mech sighed, fearing that Bulkhead had tried to teach Miko lobbying and she had damaged something.

"Hi Ratchet its June here. Listen is it alright if Jack comes to base now, there's been an incident at the school and he and another student have been suspended for the rest of the day and I don't want him to injure his nose any further, and I need to get back to work." The nurse sighed over the phone line.

"It is alright June, Miko will be happy to see him here. Do you wish for one of us to pick him up?" Optimus asked over the computer as he joined Ratchet.

"No need, I'm two minutes out from the base now, see you shortly." June replied, before she disconnected the call. Ratchet was the first person to speak,

"Well… I didn't expect that from Jackson. I expected that sort of behaviour from Miko more so than from Jack." The medic sighed.

"We do not have the full story so, we will only make our judgements when June and Jackson tell us what happened." Optimus sighed as he finished his cube.

"Yes, we will see in a few minutes." Ratchet sighed as he walked back over to the medi bay to dispose of the waste energon containers. Optimus just turned back to the computers and saved the work he had been previously typing up, he wouldn't get to continue this work for quite some time now, it would probably only be when the others went out on their evening patrols before he continued with these previous battle reports. He wondered what Miko and the others were doing, heh. Probably enjoying their time outside messing about in the sand.

* * *

Nevada desert.

The calmness and quietness of the dry, desolate desert was shattered by a large green off roader smashing its way through the many dunes, followed by a black and yellow Urbana muscle car and a blue and pink motor cycle jumping over the dunes. Just above them was a small creature with large wings flying and twirling above the three vehicles, and doing many stunts as she lazily flew above them. The three vehicles came to a stop once they were sure they were hidden from the sight of the public and well away from any roads or any one that would see them, once they were sure they were alone the three vehicles transformed into their bi-pedal modes as the smaller humanoid creature which was currently flying landed down beside there peds.

"It feels good to be outside for once and not stuck up in base." Arcee smiled as she walked about and sat down on a dune.

"(I know, and we can have some fun for once too.)" Bumblebee buzzed as he started to build a sand castle.

"Don't start build that castle just yet Bee. If Miko broke the speed barrier yesterday she could do it again today and your castle could be blown to dust." Bulkhead teased as he picked up the small sparkling.

"Yep. I didn't really get to test my speed on board the nemesis as there wasn't really enough room for flying around, only just enough to learn the basics of hovering and a few manovers, but out here I can really see what I can do." Miko squeaked with joy as he her wings flexed up.

"Yeah let's see how fast you are Miko." Bulkhead cheered as he set her down. Miko activated her thrusters and took off twirling around each of the three bots present before she shot of into the sky. The young seekerling was still in the bots line of sight as it was quiet a clear day with no cloud coverage. As Miko gained altitude she cut her thrusters and did a quick back flip before free falling to earth, as she neared the ground she activated her thrusters and quickly pulled up and skimmed the top of the dunes before shooting off into the air again but pulled up two large fountains of sand ten metres in the air before shooting off into the sky again.

"Whoa." Arcee mumbled as she watched Miko's display… and she thought transforming in mid jump was cool.

"(Epic.)" Bumblebee buzzed in awe,

"And she's only a sparkling. Imagine if she were an Ariel gymnast on cybertron, she'd be world champion and plenty of medals under her belt." Bulkhead said with pride as he sat down beside the others watching Miko mess about in the air.

Miko on the other hand was having the time of her life as she flew around, doing loop de loops and twists, and twirls galore. The others were watching her from below as the got up and messed about themselves, enjoying their time outside. Bumblebee had started to build a sand castle, while bulkhead and Arcee went sliding down some of the large dunes. The femmling was brought out of her chain of though when she saw Arcee raise her servo to her helm, most likely taking a comm call. Miko was wondering what it was about but figured it was probably only prime checking up on them. She was shocked to see a ground bridge open up just a few metres away from Arcee and bulkhead, but was relieved when she saw it to be only Jack… but why was he there, shouldn't he be at school. She decided to fly down and land beside her best friend to find out why he was there. Bee, Bulkhead and Arcee were already beside jack when Miko came gliding down to the group, landing on Bulkheads shoulder.

"Hey Jack, what's up?" The femmling smiled,

"Um, I was suspended from school." Jack sheepishly said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Miko and the others noticed the plaster on his nose and some slight bruising around his nose and under his left eye.

"Jack, why?" Arcee questioned,

"Vince was picking on Raf again, I just took a punch for him." Jack said.

"(That slag heap tried to hurt Raf?)" Bumblebee buzzed quiet angrily. Bulkhead glared at Bee and covered Miko's audio's, while Arcee quickly translated for Jack before jack replied.

"Yeah, he was about to punch Raf when I stepped in and took the blow." Jack said, "And dislocated my nose, although mum set it back in place." Jack said in embarrassment.

"Aww, poor you Jack. So why were you suspended?" Arcee asked as she picked him up. Jack just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms when Arcee picked him up, while Miko just giggled slightly at the sight of it.

"Well when I took the punch, I somehow broke Vince's wrist on the impact. Although I think that will put him off bulling me, or Raf for quite some time." Jack said as he rubbed his nose.

"So who dropped you off to base?" Bulkhead asked.

"Mum did, she'll soon be heading back to work. She took me to the hospital before she fixed my nose, one of her friend said she would cover mum for an hour to leave me off with you guys. Then Ratchet ground bridged me out here to you guys. So has Miko broken the sound barrier yet or am I just in time?" the teen asked.

"No, you're just in time, Miko has been showing off though." Arcee smiled, "What do ya think Miko, ready to break the sound barrier yet?" the older femme asked.

"Yep, I'm ready to go for it now." Miko squeaked as she jumped of Bulkheads shoulder and into the air, much to the mechs dismay.

"Miko don't do that." Bulkhead scolded, as he tried to grab the femmling, while Bumblebee only just buzzed in laughter.

"Well, let's see a sonic boom already." Jack laughed at his friend's excitement.

"Kay." Miko smiled before shooting off over bulkheads shoulder, the little femme kept flying until she was nearly out of sight of the others. By the time she had stopped, Miko was a small black dot on the horizon at least a few miles away from the group, at least on the outskirts of the desert. Arcee held onto Jack as he could be blown away and into a dune by the blast of the sonic boom… if Miko broke it right in front of them anyways. Miko looked at the run she had in front of her and positioned herself about twenty five feet above the highest dune along her plotted flight course, she looked over the course one last time before she did a quick, and tight loop de loop. As she broke the loop de loop she blasted off from her starting position. She wasn't really paying attention to the four watching from the distance, but more so to the feel of the wind. It was amazing, like she was part of the air, and it only got better the faster she flew. Within moments of her taking off, and accelerating well past three hundred and seventy five miles per hour, the four on lookers watched as Miko only got closer and closer to them, within a few seconds after she took off, they noticed a cone form around the young sparkling. Miko took note of the cone forming around her and only pushed herself to go even faster. As she got closer to the four and closer, the cone got tighter until Miko blasted through it right in front of the four just feet away from them, blowing them of their peds, and producing a loud crack in the sky louder than thunder. Miko decelerated and gently flew back over to her four friends who were currently lying on their backs in the sand.

"Did I do it?" the femmling asked as she hovered in front of the four.

"Yeah, heheh, that you did Miko." Bulkhead laughed as he sat up in the sand.

"Thanks for holding onto me Cee, I believe I would have been blown into a dune if it wasn't for you." Jack chuckled as he got off from his guardian.

"(THAT WAS EPIC.)" Bumblebee buzzed in joy as he threw sand in the air to emphasise how cool he thought it was.

"Thanks Bee." Miko squeaked as the sparkling landed on the ground.

"(No problems Miko, that was amazing. You would make a great racer in the future.)" The yellow and black mech buzzed.

"Well, at least we know who's the fastest of us all now." Arcee said before receiving a comm through to her helm.

:: Arcee to base, come in. we heard a loud bang and are wondering what it was. Can you five out there tell us what it was? :: Ratchet's voice filled the comms.

:: Arcee here, sorry about the bang. That was Volatile breaking the sound barrier. Other than that were good, just a little bruised from the impact of the shockwave. We'll arrive back to base shortly. Arcee out. :: The blue and pink femme said down the line, before hanging up.

"Heh, I think Miko you should only fly that fast if you're ever trying to out fly a con." Bulkhead laughed.

"Or if you're trying to take out an entire squadron of cons." Jack sniggered at the thought of Miko blowing an entire squadron of Decepticons to pieces.

"(Aww my sand castle was destroyed.)" Bumblebee buzzed in sadness.

"Sorry Bee." Miko sighed as she flew over to the mechs now ruined castle. Bee just kicked the rest of the pile of sand now, which was only minutes ago a large castle.

"Come on lets head back to base, before the cons pick up our signals." Arcee said as they started to head towards the base on foot.

"Yeah I'm starting to get tired now." Miko sighed as she started to fly towards the base.

"Alright. Yeah let's go back now. Before any curious onlookers try to find the cause of the bang." Jack said as he walked over to Arcee. Bumblebee transformed and lead the way back to base with Bulkhead following just behind with Miko flying just above him. Arcee transformed and allowed Jack to jump on as they brought up the rear of the group as they made their way back to base.

* * *

Outpost Omega One.

Optimus and Ratchet were waiting in the main room for at least five minutes before the rumble of Junes white sedan's engine filled the tunnel entrance before June pulled up. The nurse got out before Jack climbed out of the car. The first thing Optimus and Ratchet noticed about Jack was a large plaster over his nose, and a nasty looking bruise forming under his left eye. June just looked a little annoyed as she noticed the two mechs looking at him. Optimus used his bond to ask June what had happened, only to receive a blunt response of "Bullies, and slag heaps picking on those who appear to be weaker." Ratchet looked toward Ratchet before looking back down towards June and Jack.

"Well, would you like to tell us what happened at school Jackson which caused your suspension?" Optimus asked after about a minute of silence.

"Yes Jack, why don't you tell prime." June sighed.

"Well… you know how theirs this one student, Vince in school who picks on me and Raf." Jack started as he rubbed his neck trying to avoid eye contact with his mother.

"Yes all too well, he seems to pick on Raf a lot." Ratchet sighed

"Yes, well Raf tried to assert himself against Vince today, which seemed to annoy that…" Jack bit his tongue before swearing in front of his mother. "That idiot. Well um…"

"Jackson what happened next?" Optimus sternly asked raising his optical ridges as he glared down at the teen.

"Vince tried to punch Raf but I stepped in and pushed Raf out of the way before Vince could hit him." Jack admitted.

"So why are you injured and why also have you been suspended, I would expect that more so from Miko." Ratchet sighed.

"That's the thing… after I pushed Raf out of the way Vince punched me, to take out his rage." Jack sighed as he looked over to the doctor.

"Yes, the punch dislocated Jacks nose, while Vince shattered his right wrist with five possible fractures in his wrist and four boxers' fractures on his fingers from giving the punch. With Nine over all possible fractures, but there could be more once they take the x-rays." June sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So why have you been suspended from school if you did nothing?" Optimus asked.

"There's going to be a hearing as well as the fact that Vince's parents have threatened to sue us over the assault to cover any medical bills which Vince will have. And that boy is going to have a huge bill once he has his hand operated on to fix the damage and set the bones back in place." June sighed.

"Jack it is an honourable decision you took in defending Raf, and we will try to get Agent Fowler to help you and June if proceedings go to a court case. Now do you want to be ground bridged out into the desert, Bulkhead, Bumblebee Arcee and Miko are currently out there seeing how fast she can fly." Optimus asked as he congratulated Jack for protecting Raf.

"Yeah sure, I don't mind. I actually wanna see how fast she is. Could I take that ground Bridge now please?" The teen asked.

"Certainly, Miko is trying to break the sound barrier so just watch yourself out there with the others. Just let me comm Arcee first" Ratchet said as he walked over to the ground bridge control panel, and commed Arcee at the same time. "All set Jack, we'll see you after a bit." Ratchet said as he opened a ground bridge.

"Okay see you after a while, bye Mum, bye Optimus." Jack said as he walked through the ground bridge. Ratchet closed the Ground Bridge and walked back over to were June and Optimus were chatting. June's cell phone went off, and the nurse was quick to answer it, her face turned into dismay but then into relief before she hung up after a minute.

"Who was that?" Ratchet asked the nurse.

* * *

"A colleague. She said that Vince has nine fractures all over his hand and will need surgery and screws to hold his wrist in place while the bone regrows, and that they have managed to get some extra cover in and that I can take the rest of the evening off." June sighed, as she put her phone back in her pocket. She then contacted Optimus over her bond and quickly asked if he had told Ratchet about her and Jack to which he replied no, although he did say she could tell him now.

"That was selfless of Jackson." Ratchet sighed.

"Yes he takes after his dad with that." June smirked as she looked up at the doctor.

"I bet his dad would be proud then." The doctor said.

"Indeed I am Ratchet." Optimus smiled,

"Wha?" was all the doctor could say before June cut him off from saying anything else.

"Doctor I'm afraid I haven't been very truthful with you all since I first entered the base, after all I was sent away to protect me and Jackson from the war in the first place. And I must admit, the pretender technology does trick even the medic who installed it." June smiled as she disabled her synthetic pretender skin. As it folded away Ratchet was left gawking as June transformed into a large four wheeled pink and white femme, whom was the spark bonded to Optimus.

"Elita… you… your June?" Ratchet stuttered out in shock.

"Yes doctor, Jack and I landed here on earth seventeen years ago. Unit E found us and helped us get settled into a regular human life, giving me education to become a nurse and gave us a house to live in, as well as citizen ship once I received my qualifications in nursing to get a job. And before you ask Jackson doesn't know as I didn't want him to get involved in the war." Elita sighed as she bumped Optimus with her hip.

"Elita, I said I was sorry. We have bigger problems than me dragging the pair of you back into the war though." Optimus sighed, deciding to come clean about Miko as he should not lie about family to family.

"And what would that be Prime?" Ratchet asked as he finally came out of shock.

"I'm afraid it is about Miko." The large truck former solemnly told the two,

"What about her?" Elita asked.

"You two are the only two Autobot's on earth who know about me and Megatron having formed a brotherly bond all those vorn ago am I correct?" he questioned. Elita and ratchet looked at each other and just nodded before looking back at the prime. "Well Miko told me yesterday evening that she knew who her real creators are, one of whom was murdered by Sentinel prime." Optimus sighed as he told them. Elita gasped in horror, while Ratchet nodded as he had been told this yesterday when Miko first returned, before optimus continued. "Well it appears Megatron had bonded and had a sparkling before his bonded untimely death. Miko revealed to me with great distress last night that Megatron was and is her Sire, and that her creator was Starlight." The prime slowly told them. Elita had to sit down on a crate due to shock, while Ratchet just looked on in horror. Elita/June was the first of the two to speak after at least a minute.

"Well, at least Jack has a cousin close to his own real age." June/Elita smiled slightly, at the though and she was now an aunt so her rather small smile was still fixed on her face plates.

"Wait, wait, wait. How do we know that we can trust her, she could rat us out to the Decepticons." Ratchet argued.

"Well, if she was going to rat us out to the Decepticons I believe she would have done it by know." Elita pointed out, only to be reinforced by Optimus.

"Yes, if Miko was going to sell us out to the Decepticons she would have done that by now. I don't believe she would do that as she was in great distress when she told me last night when I asked her about it, she also said that he was a bad role model for her and she seems to have disowned him as her Sire." Optimus told the doctor, and his wife.

"Poor Miko." June sighed as she shook her helm. Ratchet only sighed as he looked on.

"So when do you tell Jackson?" Ratchet asked. Optimus and June had a quick chat over there bond before they turned around to face the doctor again.

"I believe we will tell him later this evening, as I don't know if I can keep lying to him anymore." June sighed as Optimus hugged her,

"Yes although we will tell Miko first as she could help Jack overcome the initial shock, and help him get used to the fact he is not exactly human, as she would know how he'll most likely react as she was in that position just over a week ago. And tell Arcee as she is Jacks aunt." The prime said. "Then we will tell the others." He finished as he broke the long overdue hug with his bonded. Before Ratchet could say anything the base was shook by a loud whip crackling sound, as the lights flickered and shook and dust fell from the ceiling of the main room.

"What the scrap was that?" Elita said as she got up from her crate.

"Ratchet comm the others and check up on their safety immediately." Optimus ordered.

"On it." The medic quickly replied as he hurried over to the main computer and quickly opened a comm link to Arcee.

:: Arcee to base, come in. we heard a loud bang and are wondering what it was. Can you five out there tell us what it was? : The medic quickly asked

:: Arcee here, sorry about the bang. That was Volatile breaking the sound barrier. Other than that were good. Just a little bruised from the impact of the shockwave. We'll arrive back to base shortly. Arcee out. :: Arcee calmly replied chuckling a bit down the line before she cut the connection.

"Well what would you know? The little femmling is capable of it, that's a medical marvel. No new flyer can conjure those speeds in their first breem of flight. Not even the professional aerial athletes, and acrobats have been recorded as flying that fast when they first started flying. I have to record this on the computers." The medic laughed as he quickly typed it into the computer.

"Well I better re-activate my pretender skin, Orion would you ask Miko if she could help us break the news to Jackson." Elita asked as she re-activated her pretender skin and made her way up to the cat walk.

"Why not ask her yourself, I'm about to give her a check over and make sure her weapons systems have been locked and that her t-cog is taking the stress of activating her mods alright, you can make up an excuse saying like 'as a nurse I want to see how realistic pretender tech makes the user appear' or something along that line." Ratchet light heartedly replied, as he headed over to the Medi bay, "Or you can come now and Optimus can make up an excuse." Ratchet smirked.

"I believe I will make my way over to the medi bay with you now, and Orion you can join us shortly afterwards, I will call you over our bond." The femme in human skin smirked as she made her way over to the medi bay with Ratchet.

"That I will Elita." The prime smiled. He returned to the computer and reopened the documents he was working on earlier in the morning.

After five minutes of silence in the main room, the base flared up with noise as three vehicle engines were heard and a slightly quieter roar of a jet engine. The first bot out of the tunnel was Bumblebee who transformed the second he reached the large Autobot symbol on the floor in front of the tunnel exit, who was soon followed by Bulkhead and Miko, as the young flyer twirled above Bulkhead and landed on the large cat walk were Jack, Raf and she would usually sit around when at base. The last two out of the tunnel were Jack and Arcee who were traveling at a slower pace as Jack didn't have his helmet with him as he had left it at school, in his locker. Jack was quick to hop of from Arcee and made his way over towards the cat walk were Miko was sitting.

"Miko, Ratchet wants to see you in the medi bay to make sure your t-cog is taking the stress of accessing your mods. I believe he wants to see you now, and June wishes to see how realistic your pretender mode makes you look and how it compares to a normal human." The prime informed the young femme.

"Alright, what does he want to check now, I hate going to the medi bay." The femmling sighed, leaving Arcee, Bee and Bulkhead giggling at her.

"I'll take you over to the medi bay I have to speak to Ratchet anyways." Optimus told the group, as Miko flew up to be level with Bulkheads chest.

"Fine." Miko sighed as she flew alongside the prime, as the pair of them made their way over to the medi bay. Arcee went down to her room to clean up as she was complaining of having sand build up in her joints, while Jack put on the TV for himself to keep him entertained while Miko was with the doctor. Bulkhead and Bee headed over to the training room to train for an hour and a half before Bee goes into Jasper to pick up Raf from school. All the while they didn't realise, Optimus, June, Ratchet and Miko were having a rather… difficult conversation, just metres away in another room.

* * *

thank goodness i've finally gotten this done.

shout out to Ghost edge, who has given me a few idea's for future chapters, thanks for your support and please kep reading. thanks guys and keep reading all future chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Who she really is chapter seven.

* * *

As Miko and Optimus left the main room, Arcee made her way down to her room to clean up from there desert outing. Jack turned on the TV as he waited for Miko to finish her check-up, before the pair would likely play on the play station. While Bumblebee and Bulkhead made their way over to the training room to brush up on their skills. What the four of them didn't realise was that in the medi bay Optimus, June, Ratchet and Miko were having a rather difficult conversation.

* * *

Medi-bay.

As Miko flew into the medi bay beside Optimus she noticed Ratchet was waiting for her with June sitting on the side of the examination berth. Optimus closed the door over to the medi bay as he followed Miko into the room.

"Ah there you are Miko, so you are fast enough to break the sound barrier. I must admit that's pretty impressive for a new flyer." Ratchet smirked as he acknowledged the femmling. "Would you please sit up on the berth beside June please for me?" the medic asked.

"Fine! But don't keep me here to long, I hate being looked over. Megatron had Knockout check me over every day after my training." The black and pink femme complained.

"Oh, and why was that." June asked.

"Probably to check my weapons. Knockout said he wouldn't lock them as most of them aren't active yet anyways. But I do have three things active besides my thrusters." The small femme told them.

"And what would that be Volatile?" The prime asked as he looked over his niece.

"My swords," Miko replied as she quickly pulled out an energon blade from her fore arm, "My cannons," she said as she switched her blade for one of her fusion cannons. "And this shield." She smiled as she swapped her cannon for her large circular pink shield. Surprising the three in the room, they had thought that her offensive and defensive mods had been locked but it appeared that they had been wrong.

"Well, that's something. Do you mind if I do a scan to see all your mods Miko? And I wish to see if your Wings are growing correctly." Ratchet inquired as he got out a scanner.

"Fine, go ahead." The femme sighed as she crossed her servos over her chest plating. Ratchet made his way over to berth were she was and started to scan over the young seeker. The medic took his time as he scanned over the young femme. After a minute or two he transferred the scan results to the computer for the three to look at the results. Ratchet muttered "My Primus." While June just gasped and Optimus had disbelief all over his face plates.

"What, what's wrong?" Miko asked nervously, not liking the expressions the three were giving her.

"Miko you have an energon blade in each servo, a fusion cannon in each servo too, a sky boom shield, all of which are currently active like you have shown us. While the following weapons are soon to activate as you get older, sidewinder missiles, null rays, an energon whip, a naginata, a double sided plasma battle-axe, and energon bow, a hyperspace mallet and knuckle spikes… I didn't think that it was medically possible for a sparkling so young to have all those weapons. No cybertronian has ever been found to have all those amounts of weapons at such a young age." Ratchet speechlessly stumbled, as he turned around to the young bitlet on the berth.

"Knockout said it was because I was a born gladiator." Miko replied, leaving the three looking onwards sceptically towards the femme.

"Maybe or it could be a gift from Primus, to you." Optimus smiled slightly before his smile vanished of his face, remembering what she had told them yesterday about landing in the cathedral in kaon.

"So can I go now?" the femmling impatiently asked.

"In a minute, I believe Optimus wants to tell you something." June said as she smirked.

"What, what's wrong?" Miko asked.

"Miko, I am pleased to tell you that you have a cousin who's just half a vorn older than you." Optimus told her as he knelt down beside her.

"Really?" Miko squeaked in joy.

"Yes, he and your Auntie Elita are here on earth, but we have a problem. Both of them are using pretender technology, but only Elita knows that there cybertronian." Optimus told her,

"Yeah so?" Miko asked not really liking were the conversation was going.

"We need your help to break it to him and comfort him, as I can't keep lying to him anymore." June spoke up, shocking Miko.

"Wha?" the young femmling shockingly cried out.

"Yep, here let me show you honey." June smiled as she de-activated her pretender tech, revealing her true pink and white four wheeler self to Miko.

"Whoa… so wait then Jack, is yours and… uncle Optimus's…" Miko stuttered in shock.

"Yep sweet spark, I've never told Jack. In fact Jack's currently the only designation he has, we never got to name him before we were sent off cybertron just about half a vorn before the siege and assault on kaon, just a few breems after he was born. Poor dear doesn't even know." June/Elita sighed.

"And you need me why?" Miko asked as she waved her servo around.

"Miko you know what it's like to find out you're not the species you once though you were, and to be lied to by those who cared and protected you. You would know better how he will react so we wish for you to help Jack calm down and help him learn to trust us again." Optimus sighed as he lifted himself off of his knees.

"Okay, I'll help. Just a quick question. Jacks weapons systems, are they locked or can he activate them?" the black femmling asked.

"Thankfully there locked, why do you ask?" Ratchet spoke up as he studied Miko's systems readings, not even turning round to answer the little femmling.

"I sorta lost it, when my adoptive parents in Japan weren't being truthful with me and because my systems weren't locked I somehow by accident activated my energon blade." The femmling regretfully told them while rubbing the back of her helm and sheepishly looking up at the three elder cybertronian.

"Ah… we see." Optimus sighed shaking his helm, Jack would probably have the same reaction. The next person to speak was Ratchet as he brought over a different scanner and what appeared to be a cable attached to it.

"Miko, I just need to check your medical port and check if you've received your anti-bodies injections, so Optimus, Elita the pair of you can leave us now. I'll take Volatile out once I'm finished checking her wing growth, her anti-bodies injections and t-cog integrity." The white and orange medic spoke up, as he started to give her a thorough check over.

"Alright we'll leave now. Just Miko dear, don't tell Jack about who your Sire is, just say that you're his cousin from Optimus side. We'll find a way to tell them all together, at a stage." June said as she gave Miko a small hug, before re-activating her pretender skin.

"As long as you don't tell them." Miko sighed as she watched June and Optimus leave the bay. Miko realised she had been wrong about June, she was just an over protective mother who was sent from cybertron to protect herself and Ratchet had decided to measure and check her wings first as Optimus and June, headed out of the bay, he quickly flipped her onto her stomach and quickly pinching the base of her wing struts, resulting in Miko giggling in laughter as the doctor seemed to have found a ticklish spot.

"Doc bot stop that tickles." Miko shouted out in between bought of giggles, as she squirmed on the berth.

"Miko, the more you squirm the longer this is going to take, plus I need to check if Knockout gave you your anti-bodies to shield you from any infections and other disease we can catch. And I need to do a quick scan to check your t-cog is taking the stress of accessing your mods." The medic sighed as he pinched her wings and checked them over to make sure they were growing properly and that no problems had developed over the past fifteen years as she was in her pretender skin. He let go of her, and flipped her back up from her stomach.

"No problems with your wings, they appear to be growing just fine and have gained resistance against casual movement, but are still quiet sensitive. Miko I need you to hold still while I open up your medical port on your arm, I'm then going to insert this into it and take a read out of your previous medical procedures, and check if you need your injections, to which I will need to give you over the space of the next two and a half three weeks, to immunise you from stuff such as cyber flu, and other diseases. At the same time I'll use this scanner to check on your t-cog and make sure it's able to take the stress you have been putting it under recently." Ratchet told the femme as he took her right arm and opened up a panel along it. He took a quick swab of the area to clean it up before he connected the cable into her arm. Miko started to wriggle about in discomfort, complaining of having a slightly painful tingling feeling like pins and needles in her arm as the scan commenced. Ratchet quickly removed the scanner from her medical port after about a minute and a half and connected it up to the computer, and transferred her readouts across from the scanner to the computer.

"So is that me or do I have to get an injection doc bot?" Miko sighed as she looked up at the doctor.

"Hum… yes Miko it appears that you'll need to get your injections, luckily for you I have the injections you need here in base. Where are they… aha, there they are. Hold still Miko again, this will likely sting a little." The white medic said as he unsheathed a new needle and filled it with the needed amount of anti-bodies. He walked over to the berth were Miko was sitting on quickly before she could hide from him, he took another antiseptic wipe and cleaned the area before quickly inserting the needle and giving her the injection before removing it.

"Oww. Why do injections hurt so much?" Volatile/Miko complained as she rubbed her arm.

"Well that's you now anyways Miko, just a word of caution. Your t-cog is slightly stressed due to you having used it so much lately. That's a bad thing if it continues to stay stressed at your age." The medic strictly instructed as he discarded the used needle.

"Why's that bad doc?" the little femme asked as she looked up at him with a curious expression on her face.

"It will lead to future problems with your t-cog, and if you keep using it as frequently as you have over the past few days you might need to have a new t-cog protoformed for you when you're older. I recommend staying off any mods unless absolutely needed, and as for flying leave it a few more days until your t-cog recovers before you start flying again. As of right now you missy are on a flight ban until I say so." The old medic ordered.

"Aww." Miko wined, then a thought hit her. Knockout had once told her when she was on the ship that a t-cog is what lets a cybertronian transform… she then wondered when she would be able to transform. "Umm doc bot? When will I be able to transform?" the femmling asked. This question was one which the medic wasn't expecting so soon but this was Miko, the curious, punk rocker, adrenaline junkie from Japan… who was really adopted, who's from cybertron and who been through the pits lately and has managed to crawl out of it…and is taking it relatively well.

"Well…" the medic started before taking a quick pause to try and figure out how he was going to word this following conversation, "that depends on your age. Most sparklings move out of their primary plating which there born with and into their secondary plating once you're at least five vorn's old, that's when your t-cog has developed enough to transform for the first time. But even then your altmode is very small and is not as fast as an adult cybertronian in their final plating upgrade. Only when your eighteen vorns will you receive your final plating upgrade, it's at that point were your engine is strong enough to cause you to go as fast as the others, and go into overdrive, and it's the stage were your alt mode and yourself are a fully developed cybertronian." The medic informed her. "Although you already are as fast as some adult cybertronian so I'd say you're only going to get faster and faster once you move into your next plating.

"So how long do I have to wait at minimum before I move into my next plating?" Miko asked.

"Thankfully another two and a half vorns, which is another two hundred and seven and a half earth years." Ratchet sighed in relief,

"THAT LONG!" Miko cried out in shock, and annoyance.

"Eh, don't worry about it, that's not as long as your life expectancy which is a few hundred thousand vorns or millions of earthen years. Although think of it this way, plenty of time to travel the universe and do a lot of activities." The medic laughed at the femmling reaction

"Ughh, why have you gotta be such a bummer doc?" the femmling wined as her wings drooped downwards along with her mood.

"Think of it as pay back for blasting your annoying scrap that you call music around the base all the time. Disrupting me from my work and annoying the scrap out of me." The doctor smirked knowing that he had currently gotten even with the seekerling.

"Fine… can I leave now? I hate being in the medi bay." She complained as she stood up on the berth.

"Yes, yes. But NO flying out, I'll lift you down from the berth and you can walk out of here, you can join Jack on the games console on the catwalk." The medic smiled as he walked over to lift her down from the berth onto the floor. It was rare that the medic would pull a smile around the base, even to her. He picked her up and walked over to the doors of the medi bay. "Now, no flying, no swords, no blasters, no shields, no nothing from you for the next week missy or I'll lock your t-cog, do you hear me?" Ratchet instructed as he set her down.

"Yes doc bot." Miko sighed as she walked out of the medi bay, and into the corridor that lead down wards to the main room, one way and the training room the other way.

* * *

As Miko headed off in the direction of the main room she was annoyed that she had to walk and was silently cursing under her breath at the Decepticons for making her over use her t-cog and that Knockout didn't inform her off any warnings of over using her t-cog. She sighed and decided that cursing wouldn't do any help so she decided to head over to the main room and play and the games console with Jack, but before she even moved off towards the main room she was picked up by Bulkhead as he and Bumblebee made their way up from the training room.

"Sup Miko, what ya doing down there?" Bulkhead chuckled as he hoisted her up into his arms.

"Dude don't scare me like that." The little femmling giggled as bulkhead started to tickle her. "So what are you guys up to now?" she asked between bouts of giggles.

"( I need to go into town and pick Raf up from school. )" Bumblebee buzzed,

"And were going to go on patrol since I didn't go earlier." Bulkhead smiled as they walked into the main room. Bumblebee walked over to the tunnel entrance, while Bulkhead walked over to the large catwalk were Jack and June were sitting, and set her down. Miko activated her pretender mode and jumped onto the sofa beside Jack. Jack simply handed her over a controller as he laughed at her enthusiasm.

"So what did Ratchet say?" Jack asked Miko first, before any of the others asked.

"I'm to stay of the thrusters and I'm not allowed to use any of my mods, and that my t-cog was slightly stressed from the use it has been under the past week. That's why I didn't fly over here. He also said my wings are fine, my mods are fine and that I need to get a few injections over the next few weeks." The pretender sighed as she turned the controller on and joined Jack on Call of duty.

"Ha, you're grounded. Literally." Jack punned as he burst out laughing at Miko and her new situation. Bulkhead and bee laughed at Jacks pun too before deciding to head off down the tunnel and go into Jasper to pick up Raf before going on patrol.

"I can still beat you up ya know, Megatron and Breakdown did teach me how to fight over the last week so don't make me bust a move." Miko smirked back.

"Not on base, not in the main room. Only in the training room." Optimus instructed firmly as he typed up work on the computer, not even turning around to inform the two youngsters on the catwalk.

"Don't even dare think about it you two, if I find either of you two hitting anything other than a punching bag the pair of you will be grounded to your rooms. Do you hear me?" June sternly scolded.

"Fine." Both of the teens sighed as they settled down again on the sofa. June just looked up at Optimus who had turned around once June had spoken up to tell the pair off, Optimus had a small smile on his face and it looked like he was trying to keep himself together and keep his serious persona together as he held a snigger to himself. He had forgotten just how cross and strict his bonded could be at times. While starting a new match of zombies, Miko asked Jack about the days earlier events which caused him to receive a broken nose and leave Vince with a broken wrist.

"Jack, what got Vince's pants in a twist earlier?" the Japanese pretender asked.

"He started to pick on Raf again and Raf tried to assert himself against the Jackass. I had just come around into the corridor and saw Vince lift his fists up about to punch Raf, so I pushed Raf out of the way and took the brunt of the hit. He broke my nose and his own wrist when the hit landed." Jack sighed. "I bet if you were in school he would have just left us alone, you scare the scrap out of him."

"Dude seriously. That was Awesome, the jack aft had it coming to him. I wish I had been there to see it." Miko congratulated.

"Not for Vince, he's currently in surgery having his wrist fixed as there are nine fractures all over his hand and will need surgery and screws to hold his wrist in place while the bone regrows, and there going to sue us for the money." June sighed.

"Can't you get Fowler to help out, they can't really do much if you have a really good lawyer and if you're a government intern, so I'm pretty sure Jack and you are safe and untouchable. Plus wasn't it Vince's fault, he threw the punch, you could counterclaim and charge him on assault." Miko piped up.

"Miko how do you know how law works?" Optimus asked as he swung his helm around to look at her. Surprised by his niece's answer.

"My adoptive parents in Japan had me learn most American laws before I came here… they didn't want me to get in any trouble." The sparkling replied embarrassingly. The Optimus smirked knowing that she was smart but just didn't like to show it. Jack looked at her as if she was a new person who had just been introduced to the crazy yet cool life which was living with the Autobot's, and June just smiled, knowing that there problems had just been solved. Before anyone could say anything else Arcee came walking into the room, all traces of sand on her had been washed off and she was now sparkling under the bases powerful lighting. She had noticed Jacks face, and decided to inquire about it.

"Why's Jacks Face like that and what did I miss?" The blue two wheeler inquired.

"He found out just how smart Miko really is, and she solved a few little problems I have." June laughed gently.

"And I'm on a flight and mod ban for a week, and I have to get my injections too over the next few weeks." Miko huffed as she looked up from the games console.

"Ha-ha, you poor thing, looks like no more outings for a few days." Arcee smiled sympathetically as she made her way over to the large catwalk were the supposed humans, and sparkling pretender were.

"Yes and more time for you to continue your education, Volatile." Optimus broke in, from where he was standing, but unlike earlier he had turned to face them completely and had also made his way over to the group around the catwalk.

"Wha? Seriously?" Miko gasped, while Jack started laughing, as hard as he could, but before he could say anything Optimus spoke up again after having a really, really quick conversation over there spark bond, with June who really was his bonded wife.

"That goes for you too Jackson, you could take this time now while you are out of school to catch up on your studies. I believe Arcee is qualified to be able to teach you both." The prime smirked for a change, Arcee then spoke up to protest about this. Jacks laughter had just got caught in his throat, while Miko started to crack up, due to his expression which was priceless, she had quickly taken her phone out and snapped an image of it and had already sent it to Raf, Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

"But Prime, I'm only qualified as a _Cybertronian_ teacher, not _human_ teacher. I don't know the first thing about teaching human subjects. What do you want me to do, teach Both Miko and Jack about Cybertron?" The femme argued to her leader.

"Yes, teach them about Cybertron. You teach them both for at least two hours a day on Cybertron and other educational aspects like you would have before the war to your students, and you won't need to go on patrol as often as you do, leaving you with more time to relax and train." He instructed, with a small smile crossing his faceplates, At least he had a former teacher, on his squad, that way he didn't need to take time out of his work which always seemed to pile up. June could only look on as she knew were this conversation was heading, and she was starting to get nervous and slightly scared.

"Wait, why do I have to learn about cybertron? It's not like I'm from there like Miko really is." Jack protested, then he looked around and saw Miko starting to back off and hide slightly behind a couch opposite, June looked down and held a guilty face and tried to avoid eye contact with Jack, and Optimus's small smile, which was rare enough to see in the first place had vanished and was replaced with concern. Both Jack and Arcee looked at the three aforementioned people and looked between each other before slowly turning to look at his Mum.

"Um… was it something I said?" he said cautiously, and slightly confused. June looked up at Optimus, before giving a quick glance over at Miko who quickly nodded as to tell her aunt that now was the time and that there was no way of getting out of this. After taking a deep breath, and steeling herself June turned to her son and decided that it was time to tell him the truth about his true life and heritage.

"Jack… we need to talk…"

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner but i've had writers block but i've gotten over it now and i feel better than ever. KEEP reading people. thanks for your continued support and i'll see you soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Who she really is chapter Eight

* * *

"Jack… We need to talk…" June started.

"About what?" He asked nervously, not liking were this conversation was likely going to head.

June had to take another deep breath to steel her nerves. There was a feint noise in the background of the now deathly silent room of Miko deactivating her pretender mode, and Arcee had decided to quietly leave the room deciding that this was a more private matter only to be grabbed by Optimus and moved back to where she was once standing at.

"Arcee, you need to hear this too." Optimus quietly whispered to his S.I.C. Arcee said nothing in return following her leader's orders… and brother in law, as she had knew Optimus had bonded to her sister although she never let on as it was supposed to be a secret. She only found out from her sister by accident as she had felt Optimus's spark energy slip through there bond one night… when they were… doing adult things in… that she didn't really wanna think about.

"Just promise me that you will forgive me afterwards, even if it takes you a while." The nurse sighed as she lifted her head slightly.

"Maybe, depends on what you tell me." He bluntly replied, he was getting tired of waiting for his mum to spit it out, what she needed to say.

"Did you ever wonder as to why your Dad was never around in your life?" she started. Jack was taken back a little but quickly found an answer to his mom's question.

"Yeah… why is that?" Jack asked after a few seconds.

"Your dad… is a very important member of the… of the army and government. His position puts a large bounty on his head and he… he has a significant amount… amount of people looking him gone… we weren't originally from America. He made us leave him to keep us safe." She stuttered, trying to stay as strong as possible. The information of which shocked Jack, as it was the most she had ever told him about his father, usually if he brought up the topic, June would either have told him to leave it or that she would tell him when he was older.

"So… so were _not_ originally from America?" Jack quietly asked in shock, looking at his mother, before quickly flicking his head around the room and looking at everyone else present in the room for a quick second before looking back at his mom.

"Yes… and before you ask… we are… we are not even from earth at all." June laughed at little, "I'm sorry I ever kept this a secret from you, but it was vital for your survival, your father would never forgive himself if he let us get hurt." She looked over to her son, with a look of guilt and regret written all over her face. Jacks however was stuck between a look of confusion, betrayal, anger and sorrow all combined… if it was even possible. It took a minute at least for Jack to think, and process all of this information before he could even ask any more questions.

"So… where… who… are we really?" he asked, quietly and shocked. June just got up and walked down the catwalk and onto the main room floor. He quickly got up and ran to the railing on the side of the platform were her and Miko were standing.

"Did you ever notice a slight glowing blue tint in your blood, every time you cut yourself or like earlier when you 'broke your nose'." June asked as she walked out into some space on the main floor.

"What… no I never noticed." Jack sighed, starting to get a little angry and annoyed that his mum wouldn't just come out with the truth.

"Well, how about I show you, you should be able to realise where we're really from." June sighed as she lifted her right arm above her left. Before Jack could say anything June had pressed something discreetly on her arm. Jack watched as his Moms skins broke apart and as she started to increase in size, he watched as metal plates shifted and contorted around his mom as two tires appeared around her ankles, there was a lot more plating lining her legs and lower torso as her transformation continued upwards. Two large door like wings sprouted from her back area, which had two more tires slanted between her shoulder blades and her back struts. A large part of her breastplate looked like it was from a fancy sports car, but had a small Autobot logo seated halfway up her chest. She had a few prong like piece sticking out of her helm from places and had the same coloured faceplate as Arcee did, her Optics were the same stormy blue that they were when in human mode but had a slight ring of indigo like Arcee's optics, but now had a glow to them. She had a majorly pink and white colour scheme with a few black details around her armour. In overall height she was taller than Arcee but about a head smaller than bumblebee in height. Jack fell over onto his rear as his mom walked over to the catwalk and stood beside him, Arcee just looked on at the sight for a few seconds before Jumping onto June with excitement.

"Oh my primus, Elita. Sis it's really you… then… then that means…" Arcee stuttered before looking on at her elder sister in shock.

"Nice to see that you took good care of your nephew Arcee. Plus you only realised now, I left many hints in our chats in our garage as to who I was." Elita laughed as she pushed her younger sister off of her.

"Wait… Nephew… Jack… I…I… Oh slag." Arcee mumbled out before she glitched out in shock. June just looked over to her son who was still in a state of shock.

"Wha? Wait what? We're… we're Cybertronian? No even better question Arcee and you are related." Jack shouted in shock.

"Yes Jack dear, we are cybertronian. You were born just over three vorns ago, but your Sire wished for us to be safe and sent us off planet. He didn't want us to get involved in any fighting and wanted you to grow up a safe and happy life. Heh, and look where we are now. We've been dragged back into it." She sighed.

"Oh… well… that explains… some things?" Jack questioned, heck at least it gave him an answer as to how he was understanding more of what Bumblebee said the more he was around base. Jack was silent for a minute before asking any more questions.

"And Jack sweet spark… Arcee is my sister, meaning… that she is your auntie." June/Elita smiled slightly.

"Wha?" Jack asked out in shock again, "Really, okay… I did not see that coming." He sighed as he got up from his position on the flooring."

"Jack, I'm so, so sorry that I never told you. But it was to keep you safe from the Decepticons." June sighed.

"Then why don't I remember anything from before we arrived on earth, and when did we arrive on earth?" he asked.

"It was decided that for your own safety that, you Jackson and your creator Elita also known as June Darby was sent from cybertron in a stasis pod. This meant that during your time traveling through space to safety you would have grown physically, but not maintain any memories produced in that time, a lot like having an extremely deep recharge." Optimus broke in.

"Oh… Okay?" Jack questioned, wondering if he'd ever truly understand what was happening. It took him another full minute of silence before he spoke up once again to ask another few questions. "M… Mom, what's your real name, then and who's my dad then?" He asked very quietly.

"Well Jack sweet spark, you only have your human name of Jack, we never managed to give you a cybertronian designation before we left. My real designation is Elita one, or to close friends and family just Elita, the older spark sister to my twin two wheeler sisters Arcee and Chromia, from Iacon, the Autobot capital and the capital city of Cybertron." June started, "And… well… Let's just say you are as, selfless, as courageous, as smart, as loyal and wanting for justice as your father."

"The perfect material for a just, and considerate Prime." Optimus broke in, giving Jack a small and meaningful smile. Once Optimus said that things started to click in place, the others had told him how much like Optimus he was, and he noticed how in his mother's past few visits to the base she was getting close to Optimus. It was at that point he realised that… Optimus… Optimus was his real dad.

"Wha? Optimus… Mom… are…are…" Jack started, only for Optimus to break in again.

"Yes Jackson, Me and your Mother are a couple and … I'm your real biological Sire. Please forgive us for keeping this from you, we only wished for you to be safe and keep you safe from the Decepticon's, for if Megatron ever found out about you… I fear to think what he would do." Optimus sighed as he looked straight over Jack. Jack could only look on as he processed the information given to him. It was a few minutes before he said anything again.

"Is it alright if I could be…. be excused for a while… I need to think this over." Jack asked as he made his way over to the elevator to the cliff top above the base. It seemed that the cliff top was the most popular place lately to think things over, as well as being the most popular place it also had the best views of the mountains around and the desert. Elita, Optimus and Volatile just watched on as he left the main room.

"Oh poor thing. Why couldn't I have just told him the truth from the start? Things would have been so much simpler and I wouldn't feel like a pile of slag right now." June/Elita sighed.

"I know sweet spark, but you did the right thing. I'm the guilty one here, the Decepticons followed us to earth, it was our operations here in Nevada and in Jasper that lead to Arcee finding Jack by accident which have led to the Decepticons trying to capture him, and now you. If anybody should be sorry it's me." Optimus sighed as he held Elita to him and looking into her optics. Regret was evident in his voice and in his optic's.

"I know… maybe this wouldn't have happened if we had have been on time to the council meeting with Megatron in the first place, the council could have worked something out between you two and there would never have been a war in the first place, Jack could have grown up in safety and peace, now that won't happen for quite a few more vorns until the decepticon's are stopped." The large pink and white femme sighed.

"Are you sure things would have changed?" Miko piped up. The young seekerling had been quiet the whole time during their conversation.

"What do you mean Miko?" Optimus asked.

"Are you sure things would have changed if both of you had been elected to the council and if both you and Megatron held the titles of primes. After all, after that council meeting he was sent back to Kaon as a slave again. The council probably would never have changed and the cycle of that… um… what was the thingy called again?" the femmling signed in annoyance, the term she was looking for was right on the tip of her glossa, but it seemed to have been deleted from her processor.

"Ah the Caste system, were the elite aristocrats had all they ever needed and more, while the poorer working class had to work constantly to afford the little they had, and the system which allowed for slave trading of our fellow Cybertronians." Optimus informed her.

"Yeah well, the view of the war I got from the Decepticons over the past few days was that, the council and government was corrupt. The entire council had let their power get to their helms and they were only looking out for themselves, they sent Megatron back to the pits of Kaon as a slave, with my creator Starlight. They probably seen no threat to their power from you uncle and made you a prime because of that reason. Although you really deserve it because you put the needs of those below you before yourself, and you're willing to protect a planet which isn't yours from your own Brother who wishes to destroy it." Miko smiled slightly, as she finished giving her P.O.V.

"The council… sent Megatron… Back into slavery?" Elita muttered out in shock. "I want a full investigation into this when we get cybertron back online." She hissed in anger at the thought of the council having the nerve to do that to some innocent bot who has had to work years to become a free mech… well he's not so innocent now though after starting a war in which millions died, and that destroyed their own home planet. While Optimus just reflected on what his niece had told her. Yes he had his suspicions over the past few vorns that there was something more so going on with the council but passed it off as nothing. Now he slightly regretted it, if he had of investigated into the councils activities he could have stopped the war from ever happening, but there would still have been the threat of a civil war still happening even if he did that, the poor and middle class bots may have upraise against the upper and aristocrats class which probably would have led to the same conclusion of a destroyed cybertron. Or his family would have been safe, his niece would have been free from the fear of slavery like her parents, and millions of innocent bots would never have lost their lives.

"There's an Asian saying from a great philosopher Confucius, that when a country is run well, poverty is a thing to be ashamed of, but when a country is run poorly, riches are a thing to be ashamed of. I believe it would be satisfactory for right now." The sparkling spoke up again. Optimus, and Elita remained quiet and thought this over for a while, while Arcee started to come around again. Miko decided to re-activate her pretender mode and head off into the kitchen area that had been built for the humans… before it turned out that two of the teens were from cybertron and that June was too. Now Raf was the only one who was really a human. She had ran over to the fridge and pulled out a couple bottles of coke, one for herself and one for Jack, and a couple packets of potato chips.

"I'm going to go up and check on Jack, he'll trust me more knowing that we've both been in this situation now." The femmling sighed as she made her way over to the elevator. She looked up giving a small sympathetic smile to her auntie and uncle, before getting into the lift.

"Oh Miko, our pretender attachments are the same, if he asks you can disable it." June informed her niece as the elevator doors opened. With that Miko headed up the elevator shaft and out onto the cliff top above.

* * *

Nemesis, Decepticon ship, somewhere over India.

* * *

"Aaarggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh! That sneaky little brat. Once we get her back she's grounded for an orbital cycle." Screamed a large towering silver flyer. He was ripping through many vehicons as could be seen through the various littered chassis.

Megatron had been so annoyed when Soundwave showed him the video footage of his young sparkling in her pretender mode activating the ground bridge while everyone was recharging in the middle of the local night. She had somehow snuck past him as he slept, and made her way into the air vents and found herself into the ground bridge room. She had flown up to the control console and typed in a location into the middle of Death Valley in America and there was no trace of her after that. Not even any traces of signal from any Autobot ground bridge, so she could be anywhere when they took into their account that she could also fly anywhere due to her plasma thrusters.

He had, had such a peaceful week knowing that his young sparkling daughter was back in his care, and away from those murderous and treacherous Autobot's. he had found it relatively peaceful with her around, and the emptiness he felt in his spark, had started to die away as his spark started to register his daughters signal, although it wasn't as strong as to tell where she was, probably due to the dark energon blocking any signals, but he also had to watch her because of that reason, who knows what effects dark energon could have on a sparkling. During the week he had seen a large improvement in her flying and her fighting as her lessons with him, breakdown and Starscream, the sliver warlord could see that she had her mother's fighting style, and that she did have un-naturally fast reflexes. She would be a fearsome warrior in the ring, probably being as ruthless as him and hacking the enemy until nothing was left, but if he got his wish and destroyed the Autobot's once and for all, then she would never have the worry of being a slave or having to work until she terminates in the mines like so many of his fellow slaves. She would be free to live in peace and safety. He had watched with pride as he saw Miko having fun with all her toys in her room, and had even somehow gotten involved in a few games of call of duty with her on the PlayStation. He was surprised to play on it considering how small the controller was but had gotten addicted to a few of them games and ordered Knockout an Soundwave to produce a controller large enough for his servos. He would never admit it to anyone but, half of the human's games for entertainment as well as films and TV dramas were really good. He did enjoy watching Breaking Bad, and Game of Thrones, as he had his telecom pick up literally every channel of TV that there was on the planet, at least a few thousand of them, more even. He had been taken out of his chain of thought when his medic spoke up, reminding him that he was on the bridge in conversation to his subordinates.

"Well I did say earlier in the week she is a smart femme for her age." Knockout spoke up once his commander had calmed down a little.

"Must be from her traitorous cousin's side." Breakdown spoke up eyeing Starscream and smirking once he saw the seeker twitch in fear.

"I would never, ever betray lord Megatron or our great Decepticon cause. But I fear she may get her processors from my dear cousin and my side of our family." Starscream admitted.

"I want the ship moved over to America, there has been a lot of Autobot activity there, it is likely Volatile has gone and hidden with the Autobot's, we find the Autobot's we find her." Megatron screamed in anger. He had lost his bonded to the Autobot's when she was killed, now he had lost his sparkling to the Autobot's too. And he was pissed. "Soundwave monitor all mobile device signals and track the other two humans that the Autobot's have allied themselves with, Orion cannot keep her hidden from me for long. I want two vehicons to patrol the town were the humans and Volatile go to for their education, during the solar cycle. One patrol during the early morning when they enter and one patrol at the end of the day when the school finishes. I want them to monitor the two humans that stay with the Autobot's and if possible try to capture them, we could use them as a way to get some of the relic's that are on this planet and get Volatile back to us and our cause. And I WILL NOT tolerate failure." The sliver warlord shouted. He then marched out of the bridge of the ship and down to his living quarters.

"I will get you back Volatile, just you watch me." He muttered as he lifted up the earliest and first image of them together as a family, Him, Starlight and Volatile.

* * *

Autobot outpost omega one, Nevada, U.S.A

* * *

On top of the large flat mountain that held the secret underground outpost which was the Autobot base. Sitting on top of the cliff close to the drop was Jack, the teen was having a hard time right now as he had been suspended from school for protecting a friend, and had found out that he too was not a real human, like his best friend Miko. He was sitting close to the edge looking out over the desert, not really caring for anything right now. All he was trying to figure out was how he was going to get his life back on track. Now he understood how Miko felt about a week ago when she was with her adoptive parents, how betrayed she felt, he wondered if he should go ask her for support but she was likely to be down in the main room with his… his parents, _both_ of them. It felt weird… it had always been just him and June, but it was weird to think that he had been visiting his dad and aunty nearly every day and didn't know it. He even wondered if Arcee knew that they were related. Probably not when she passed out. He had gotten so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the elevator behind him open up. Or notice that someone had walked out and was making their way towards him. He was only brought out of his thoughts when he felt someone sit down beside him. He quickly looked to his right and noticed that his best friend Miko or Volatile as she really was called had sat right down beside him on the cliff.

"Hey." She smiled sympathetically

"Heh, hey." Jack replied giving her a weak smile.

"How ya holdin." The black and pink haired femme asked.

"I…I don't… I don't know." Jack sighed. Miko handed him a bottle of coke and a packet of potato chips that she had brought up for the pair. "Thanks Mik's" he sighed.

"Anytime, Jack… So you're a pretender too." She smirked as she took a swig from her bottle of coke.

"Yeah… I suppose so… it's just… just a weird thought. I grew up thinking I was a normal human, only to have it broken to me that that was all a horrid illusion. What's worse is to find out that the planet you're really from is a dead and destroyed waste land in the middle of space." Jack sighed as he opened up his packet of crisps and took a few.

"Preach it cousin." Miko laughed slightly.

"Cousin? Why'd you call me that?" Jack asked with a confused look

"Heh, let's just say your Sire Optimus has a brother, and his Brother had a sparkling. Uncle Optimus doesn't really like to talk about his brother because his bro was jealous and joined the cons, and another prime tried to murder his sparkling, but murdered her creator. Uncle Optimus was kind enough to protect her and keep her safe and didn't kick her out, no matter how much of a glitch I am running through the ground bridge when I shouldn't." Miko smiled.

"Wha? Really, your Optimus niece… Oh my god I have a cousin." Jack laughed, "Haha, I always wanted a cousin." Jack laughed as Miko pulled him into a hug.

"Heh, you have no idea cous." Miko sighed as she broke the hug after a minute or two. Jack took a swig of his own coke, and Miko opened her own packet of chips and started to eat them. She and Jack sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying there company. Jack then got curious about a few things.

"Miko… if we're cybertronian then why and how can we eat and drink this stuff?" the mechling pretender asked.

"Simple, our tanks are turned into converters and any food we eat is changed into energon, although the stuff we don't need comes out as our waste in human mode. We don't really need to go to the bathroom to use the toilet as often as we do in human mode, Knockout at least told me that. We might only need to use the loo once or twice a month when in bot mode." Miko shrugged.

"Oh… that's weird, cool but weird." Jack muttered. "So… how do we… turn the pretender thingy off?" Jack asked a slight bit embarrassed.

"Hold out your left arm, and roll up your sleeve." Miko instructed. Jack complied as he had no clue as to what he was doing. "Right… see that little indent there in your arm that looks like a scar… I think that's it… yep that is here you go." Miko squeaked as she pushed down on a round circular indent on his arm that looked similar to the indent on hers which was the button that disables there pretender modes. Miko moved back as Jack got up and away from his siting position, he watched in amazement as his skin broke apart and metallic plates came through his skin. He noticed Miko got a few feet smaller as his transformation continued. By the time his transformation had finished, he had grown to eleven foot in size and was now around up to Arcee's knee joints in height. He had a similar but simplified version of optimus armour frame but had a slightly different helm as he had a few spike like prongs in a symmetrical position, between his helm ridge, and his audios, his optics were the same as Optimus but slightly darker blue like his creators. He had a dark blue and white Paint job, the blue was the same shade of blue that his sire Optimus had while the white came from his creator Elita.

"Whoa... this is so weird." Jack spoke out as he tried to get his balance, his voice was now a lot more metallic and squeakier, now more childlike, similar to Miko's but sounding more like a boy than a girl. As Jack tried to retain his balance Miko quickly turned back into her normal seeker mode and grabbed Jack and helped stabilise him.

"Heh, don't worry. It gets easier to balance, although you don't have wing struts to worry about." Miko teased as she laughed slightly. "So how's it feel."

"Weird, and tall." Jack laughed out as Miko let go of him.

"Consider yourself lucky. My pretender mode had been damaged slightly and I needed an energon injection to bring it online again. It stung." She sighed happily at her older cousin. "Do ya want me to tell ya a little bit more about yourself, Aunty June and Uncle Optimus asked me to help you about this earlier in the afternoon?" She asked.

"Yeah please, I'm a lot more likely to believe you than Mom and… mom and dad right now." Jack sighed as he sat back down on the cliff again.

"I'm not surprised, I mean I was so pissed off at my adoptive parents but I regret being as mad at them as they were only trying to keep me safe all along… but you… you kept your cool. I want to ask… How?" Miko asked her older cousin.

"I don't like getting mad, it annoys me. I hate getting mad at family and friends so I… I bottle my anger up until… until I cycle out to my favourite camping spot me and mum always went to when I was younger and spend a few hours there, shouting my frustrations into the wilderness, once I do that I feel so, so much better, and I don't hurt anyone's feelings. I hate it when I upset people over stupid little things that make me frustrated, although your slightly different, I get angry at you for running through the ground bridge so I voice my concern with a little bit of anger to get you to think about what you're doing before you kill yourself or one of the bots, mostly because I care though, your my best friend and my own cousin now." Jack told her.

"I'm sorry about that Jack, but what would you expect… were kids. I'm just the only one acting my age." Miko smirked, both she and Jack burst out laughing at that statement.

"Miko I'm serious." Jack laughed,

"So was I." she laughed back. After a good few minutes of solid laughter Jack spoke up again.

"So, you said that you know some things about me?" Jack asked as he got his ventilation breathing back to normal.

"Yeah, I do." Miko sighed as she looked back over to her cousin. "Your just a half vorn older than me, meaning that your just over three vorns old or in human years two hundred and forty nine years old, plus we live for hundreds of thousands of vorns on top of that." Miko laughed slightly, "Plus unlike me, you get to choose your own designation. Optimus and Elita told me that they didn't name you before you and aunt Elita were blasted off of cybertron in your stasis pod, Jack Darby's just your human name, while currently you don't have a cybertronian designation." Volatile smirked.

"Huh, damn we're old. I don't know about a name, it's just weird. I have no idea what I'd call myself without making me look weird, maybe I should ask mom and dad to brainstorm some ideas." Jack sighed. Neither sparkling had heard the larger elevator activate itself nor notice Optimus and June in her bot mode make their way out onto the cliff behind them. Yet the two adults had heard the end of Jacks conversation, they looked at each other with relief, knowing that Miko had done her work and had opened Jack up to the point where he would trust them again. June had a smile plastered on her face when she looked over to were her son and niece were sitting, she noticed that Miko had turned off her pretender mode and that Jack had probably allowed Miko to turn his off for him. She looked over at her son and adored how cute he looked, he was a miniature version of Optimus but with a few more spikes on his helm, and with a blue and white paintjob. Optimus was beaming with pride when he saw Jack in his mechling mode for the first time in vorns, he looked so much like him but with a slightly different helm and optic colour, both he and Elita noticed that Jacks faceplate was similar to his face when he had his pretender mode on, but they also noticed that his nasal ridge had a slight crack on it from the days earlier event. June/Elita spoke up first to the two sparklings.

"Jack, Miko are you two alright." She asked, "I see you deactivated your pretender mode." She smiled weakly.

"Wha, oh…mom…dad… you, you scared me. I um… Miko…Miko deactivated it for me." Jack stuttered in shock. June and Optimus smiled in adorableness when they heard Jacks voice.

"Thank you Miko." Optimus smiled over at his niece.

"Anytime boss bot." the seekerling smiled up at the truck former.

"Well do you forgive us for keeping this from you sweet spark?" Elita asked as she kneeled beside her mechling son.

"I get why you kept this a secret from me but I do forgive you, plus Miko said I need to come up with a designation for myself, but I don't think I'd be able to choose one that suits me." Jack replied, while rubbing the back of his newly found neck cables.

"That's really, really valiant of you Jack, you get the chance to choose your own designation yet you ask your creators to name you, real Valiant." Miko deadpanned.

"Miko what did you just say?" Optimus asked,

"What that jack gets to choose his own designation and declines." Miko questioned.

"No Valiant… Valiant." Optimus pondered, "what about Valiant."

"Or Valour, you did show a lot of valour when protecting Raf earlier today sweetie." Elita spoke up.

"I like it… Valour." Jack said.

"Well it's settled then, your designation is Valour." Optimus spoke up as he kneeled down beside Elita and the newly christened Valour. The prime pulled them into their first family group hug between the three of them. Miko turned away from the hug only to be pulled into it by her uncle's strong red arms.

"Where do you think you're going Missy, your family too?" Optimus spoke up.

"Ugh, but I hate icky family moments like this." She complained as she pushed against her uncles hold, but gave up once she realised she was too weak to do anything. Valour, Elita and Optimus burst out laughing, at her antics before breaking the hug.

"Come on lets go down stairs, Bulkhead, Bee and Raf will be back soon, but I think we'll tell them at a later time. Valour, would you activate your pretender mode again please, to keep up the illusion. I think I'll head off back into Jasper as I have work to do around our house. Jack you can come home later with Arcee. I need to get in contact with an old friend." June smirked.

"Kay, lets get down there then. The others will be back soon." Jack sighed, as he pressed a button on his arm just like his mum and Miko, and the three pretenders and the large truck-former prime made their way into the elevator and down into the base. Optimus could only smile as he thought of the future adventure which lay ahead for his crazy mix mashed family which consisted of, Him, Elita, Valour, Arcee, Volatile, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Raf (even though he's a human who will only really live for a vorn at most) and Ratchet the grumpy grandpa. Little did he know that there next adventure was stirring from an intense slumber right beneath their feet... Literally!

* * *

thanks for your continued support and keep reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Who she really is chapter nine

* * *

Miko, Jack, June and Optimus exited the elevator into the main room of the base, after having all had a family moment on top of the base. When they entered they noticed Arcee was the only one sitting around the main room, sitting on a crate sipping at a cube of energon, trying to calm her nerves after the shock of finding out her sister and nephew were on earth… and that they had been coming to the base for a while. The blue and pink two wheeler seemed to be beating herself up slightly for not noticing sooner that June was her elder sister, how had she not noticed all the hints June had left when they were chatting in the garage, and how many times had June mentioned that Arcee was so, much like her own sister. How had she not noticed sooner, she felt so annoyed at herself, Elita and Jack had been set away to protect them… and she was the reason now as to why the Decepticons were now trying to shoot all three of them? Elita/June looked over to her sister and realised what face she was pulling, she realised her sister was beating herself up mentally and decided to speak up,

"Oh Come on Sis, it was bound to happen sometime, you can't start beating yourself up about it." June smiled sympathetically at her sister.

"I…I know… I'm just… so, so sorry for dragging the pair of you back into this." Arcee sighed as she looked down to her sister in pretender mode, guilt was plastered all over her faceplate and sadness.

"Don't sweat it, it was probably going to happen sooner or later." Jack sighed.

"Yes Arcee, do not beat yourself up over nothing. You have done nothing wrong in this picture, I on the other hand am the guilty one, and I was the one that instructed us to land the Arc on this organic planet. If we had not landed on this planet Elita and Valour would have been safe and out of harm's way." Optimus sighed, he heard a throat clearing noise from Miko and realised he had forgotten about her too, "And of course you too Volatile." Jack and Miko burst out into laughter at the primes sigh, before making their way up the catwalk again.

"Right, I've got stuff to do around our house in Jasper, and a few calls to make. Jack be lucky that it's a weekend, I need to ring and see if you'll be allowed back to school on Monday. Arcee sis, drop him back home for ten tonight, and here's twenty five dollars, you can go into town and get yourselves some pizza's and rent a D.V.D. don't tell, Bulkhead, Bee or Raf, about this, and for goodness sakes, Orion take Valour to have a check-up with Ratchet for his nasal ridge, and for his antibody injections. I'll see you all on Sunday, I have to work in the morning." Elita informed as she made her way over to her white sedan. She chucked the twenty five dollars into Jacks hand before she hopped in, "See you all later." She laughed as she started her car engine and drove off down the tunnel. Arcee waved her sister away before she decided to ask her brother in law and leader who Valour was.

"Umm… Who's Valour?" the blue femme asked, her answer was Optimus pointing over to Jack who had raised his hand and was giving his aunt a blunt stare.

"Me, why?" Jack asked as he shoved the twenty five dollars his mum gave him into his back pockets.

"Suits you, partner... or should I say nephew." Arcee smirked.

"Heh… Thanks. Maybe when were in private though." Jack laughed, his cheeks were red from embarrassment.

"Yes, it does suit the son of a Prime." Ratchet sighed, as he made his way into the main room. Everyone was startled by the entrance of the medic, none of them had heard the medic leave the medi bay at all.

"Jack, do you wish for Ratchet to take a look at your nasal ridge as there was a slight crack on it, and besides we need to get you checked out for your antibody injections." Optimus asked his mechling pretender son.

"Umm…" Jack started taking a look around at Miko who was shaking her head violently at her cousin trying to get his to disagree. "Umm, okay yeah sure then. If there's a crack visible." Jack replied. There was an audible clunk as Miko face palmed at her cousin's stupidity. Ratchet had a large grin plastered on his face as he had brought up Jacks medical records a while ago and noted that he needed to get his antibody injections too, and he needed all the same injections as his younger cousin. And he'd give them both at the same time over the next few weeks, although with different needles, he wasn't that stupid. Although if there was a crack visible on his nasal ridge he'd have to clean it up and apply some nanite cream.

"Yes, I could check you over now, it'll take a few minutes and we've got time, Bulkhead, Bee and Raf will be back from patrol in the next half an hour, so there's plenty of time to do a check over." The white and orange medic informed, "Why don't you come on over now, I've the medi bay ready from after Miko's check-up earlier. Optimus can bring you over and wait with you, before he takes you out again." Ratchet informed as he took off towards the medi bay. Jack was about to protest and claim that he could walk over himself, but Optimus had already picked him up and was carrying Jack in his large servos. Miko and Arcee laughed at the Father and son making their way over to the medi bay. As they left Arcee and Miko decided to run the channels on the TV around to see what films of shows were on, the two settled down once they found a channel playing S.t Trinians. The two's femmes favourite film to watch together.

Medi Bay,

Ratchet walked into the medi bay first followed by Optimus with Jack in his servos. The teen was clinging onto the prime's digits for his life after being lifted from his position on the catwalk. Ratchet had made his way over to one of his cupboards were he stored the antiseptic cleaners, wipes and nanite cream. He set them on a tray, as he reached into another cupboard and grabbed a sterilised syringe and a new clean needle, and a vile containing the necessary antibody injection, the same as what he had given Miko earlier in the day.

"Optimus, set Jack down on the berth please." Ratchet instructed as he grabbed the tray and made his way over to the medi berth.

"Opt… dad, in future please, give me a heads up in future before you pick me up like." Jack informed as the prime set his son down onto the berth.

"Certainly, young Valour. If that is what you wish." Optimus sighed.

"Yeah, please." Jack finished. Ratchet noticed the rising tension between both Optimus and his young son Jack, but he wasn't surprised after having been out of their lives for quite a while, it might take Jack some time to open up a little.

"Right Jack, or Valour which ever you prefer, I need you to de-activate your pretender mode for a few minutes, so I can assess your nasal ridge, as I heard your creator complain about a crack on your nasal ridge. And you'll also need to get your injections now too, but I'll give you the rest of yours at the same time as I give Miko hers." The medic informed the young mechling.

"Fine." Jack sighed as he pulled up his sleeve and searched for the button again, after a few seconds he had found it and pressed it. His skin split apart and revealed the mechling version of Jack, Ratchet wasn't surprised to see that Jack was a miniature version of optimus with a blue and white paintjob, with a slightly different helm.

"Heh, like father like son I see." The medic joked, and lifted a mirror for Jack to have a look at himself. Jack silently gasped as he looked at himself, he _did_ look like a miniature version of Optimus, except it was a much simpler version of Optimus's armour, but with a slightly different helm, and a slightly different faceplate. It was the first time he had seen himself properly and completely as he had only seen his servos, peds and part of his torso. "Future truck-former definitely." Ratchet joked as he looked over to the now smiling prime.

"Whoa." Jack finally said as he assessed himself. Ratchet eventually took the mirror away from Jack after a minute and lifted up an antiseptic wipe to start cleaning out Jack's nasal crack.

"Right Jack, I'm going to clean out this crack on your nose, and fill it in with nanite cream, it will help heal your nasal ridge and allow your protoform to regrow over it without leaving a scar, unlike if I wield it shut." The medic informed as he started to clean out the crack, Jack wriggled under the medic's firm grasp as he hissed at how it stung slightly. After a few minutes of cleaning the crack out, Ratchet applied the cream and filled the crack over.

"Right now that's that done. One more thing to do today Jack and that is give you your antibody injections to build up your immune system, and you probably should have listened to Miko." The medic laughed as he got a needle out. "Optimus, hold him still please, mechling's tend to wriggle around more so than femmling's. And Jack this will sting a bit." The medic laughed slightly as he pinged his index digit against the edge of the needle. Optimus quickly put his large servos around jack to hold him still, which was slightly easier now that Jack was at least eleven foot in size. Ratchet lifted out Jacks right servo, and unclipped some of Jack's armour which was in the way. He took another antiseptic wipe and rubbed it on the spot he was going to insert it at. Ratchet quickly set the wipe down and picked up the syringe, he quickly inserted it into Jacks exposed protoform on his upper arm, Jack started to complain and whine just like Miko had earlier in the day, ratchet quickly administered the antibodies before removing the needle.

"Oww, scrap that hurt. Do I really have to get more of those?" Jack hissed and complained, before he realised he had just cursed in front of his dad.

"Valour, I'm going to let that slide for the time being, but in future please refrain from using that language in future. Ratchet is that all for today?" the prime spoke up while letting go of his grip on Jack. Ratchet re-attached his armour that he removed.

"Yes that's you for now, but I'll give Miko her next antibody injection this day fortnight so I'll do yours at the same time then. Turn your pretender mode on when you leave, and you to mechs and Elita can explain to the other three when you're ready." Ratchet told them, in his usually grouchy voice.

"Thanks Ratch." Jack sighed as he rubbed, his sore arm. He turned his pretender mode on again. Optimus, set his servo down beside jack and motioned for him to get on, jack just smiled slightly as he hopped on.

"See ya doc." Jack waved as he and Optimus left the main room and went back out into the main room.

"Jack I never, wished to keep this a secret from you, I'm very sorry if I've hurt you in anyway today." Optimus sighed as he walked out of the medi bay and into the main room.

"No, it's… its fine. It's just… slightly weird… but… I'll get used to it, and hey, at least I've got a cousin." Jack smiled slightly. Optimus returned the smile as the pair walked back out into the main room. As they walked out they noticed that Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Raf had not returned yet, and that Arcee and Miko were currently watching S.t Trinians. Jack and Optimus rolled their eyes/ optic's at the two, knowing that while they were watching those crazy girls they wouldn't be able to do or watch anything else until the film was over. Optimus set his young mechling son on the catwalk beside the femmes, and watched as he sighed and sat down on the sofa beside Miko. Optimus stifled a laugh and headed back over to the computer monitor, and started to head back to continue his work.

Half an Hour later Bumblebee and Bulkhead returned from their patrol with Raf in tow. Bulkhead transformed first, while Bumblebee opened his door, and allowed Raf to exit from his chassis. Once Raf had climbed out, with his bag and laptop in tow, allowing Bumblebee to transform. Raf quickly made his way up the catwalk while Bumblebee and Bulkhead took notice of what the femmes were watching. The two mechs hated that film and had decided to move off towards their rooms to watch their own private telecoms.

"Hey guys." Raf spoke up as he settled down on the couch.

"Hey Raffie, how was prison… I mean school." Miko spoke up as she hugged the pre-teen.

"Better once Vince was sent to hospital, all his friends were laughing at him, calling him a wimp after they found out that you broke his wrist. Heck they were amazed when I managed to loop the video someone had recorded and play it on the schools interactive white boards and the monitors." Raf cheered. "And thanks again Jack… for coming to my aid… sorry about your nose though." Raf sighed downheartedly.

"It's alright, mom and Ratchet made sure it was fixed up as there was a crack on… on one of the bones." Jack quickly covered, he couldn't let Raf, know about his secret just yet.

"So Vince's ego has been shattered and he's down for the count. I'd say that a pretty good day then. The slag head had it coming to him Raffie." Miko laughed, before Optimus spoke up to warn her about her language.

"Volatile, manners." He ordered, "Or you can go to your room for a timeout if I hear you use that language again." The prime firmly told her.

"Sorry boss bot." Miko sighed as she looked to Jack and Raf and noticed that they were sniggering. She was about to nug Jack and say the same thing but she decided against it encase she gave it away that he was a cybertronian to Raf. She wondered how Raf would take the news, knowing that his too best friends weren't actually the same species as him. He would probably feel really left out, and would miss Jack and Miko so much if the Autobot's ever reboot cybertron or leave the planet. She knew that Optimus would take both her and Jack, but with Raf being human… he couldn't leave… heck his life span is only a tiny fraction of what hers and Jacks have really been, and humans have an average life span of under a Vorn… not a lot of time to spend with Raf then… or her adoptive parents. She regretted her actions in Japan and wished that she could ground bridge back out to them and say sorry, but… how. She can't leave base, not without one of the bots with her, she can't go into Jasper because there is a search going on for her, and she can't go to Japan as the Con's knew were her adoptive parents live. Her life was so messed up right now… she'd have to give her pizza order to Raf and Jack and the pair would have to go into Jasper to get it as well as a film.

"Come on Miko don't be disappointed we've got the whole weekend to look forward too." Raf spoke up as he saw Miko's depressed look on her face.

"Yeah… just wishing that the ground bridge didn't malfunction. That way I could go into town with you boys and get the pizza and films later." Miko huffed at the twelve year old.

"Miko stop huffing, I'm trying to watch the film." Arcee complained as she pulled her crate closer to the TV on the catwalk.

"What, I'm just a kid, let me at my age." Miko smirked, everyone in the room burst out into laughter at the sparklings comments.

"Fine, just stay quiet the films nearly over now. So what are we going to do this evening?" The large blue femme asked as she looked over the three kids on the couch.

"Well, Mom did give us money to get pizza and a film from town so we can order one later." Jack spoke up.

"Twenty five dollars isn't enough to have a party, where's my bag, I should still have a few thousand dollars in it after last week's race with knockout." Miko proclaimed as she got up and went over to her bag, which she had left on the catwalk over night. She reached into one of the pockets and pulled out a large handful of money, before grabbing a one hundred dollar bill and handing it over to Jack.

"Miko how much money did the pair of you win last week?" Raf asked in awe.

"At least I think it was thirty thousand dollars, but I went and spent at least two thousand on all the stuff in my bag." The femmling replied. "Why?"

"Cool, can you give me some to get a new laptop. This one's kinda bulky and heavy." Raf asked.

"Raf. Its Miko's money, not yours. How she spends it is up to her." Jack sighed.

"Naw, it's cool. Maybe we should take a ground bridge to Europe or Asia to go shopping." Miko smiled as she handed over the bill to jack. "The Decepticons are getting on to you being in America, but don't know fully were the location of the base is." Miko informed them.

"That is concerning news Miko, we will need to start ground bridging out to other countries to throw Megatron of our tracks." Optimus sighed as he looked over to the group.

"Well, let's write out a list of what we want then me, and Raf will head into town, pick up the pizza's and anything else you want Miko?" Jack asked. The mechling pulled out a file block from his school bag and started to write down a list of what they wanted. After about five minutes they had a list full of stuff to last them the week end for hanging out with the bots on base, by this stage Bulkhead and Bee had returned to the main room seeing that s.t Trinians was over. They sat down to watch the TV and all for a few hours and chatted. It was about half six in the even before Bee, Jack and Raf went out of the base and into jasper to pick up the pizza and other junk which Miko had wanted. Arcee, Bulkhead, optimus and Ratchet all took their cubes of energon while the femmling waited for the boys to return. After twenty minutes bee pulled back into the base with the boys, pizza, and sweets crisps, chocolate, films and carbonated drinks. The kids settled down on the couch and started to watch the film and eat there pizza and other junk, halfway through the film Raf received a text from his parents telling him to come home early as they had to go visit relatives early in the morning and that he needed to come home in the next half an hour. He got Bee to give him a lift back into the town. A few hours later both Jack and Miko had fallen asleep on the sofa creating a cute sight to which the bots took a photograph of. Optimus made an excuse and said that he needed to go out for a quick drive to clear his processor and so he would take jack home, while Bulkhead took Miko down to his room where she would be staying until her room was done, or allowed to go back to her host parents in jasper but that was now very unlikely. Optimus transformed into his truck mode and activated his holoform and lifted jack into his cabin and strapped the pretender mechling in, before taking off towards Jasper. Bulkhead lifted Miko up and took her down to his room, while she was in his arms she rubbed her arm and somehow deactivated her pretender mode as she moved in his large servos. Bulkhead placed her onto her berth and tucked her in under the mesh blankets that covered the small berth. Once the wrecker had tucked her in he too hopped gently onto his bed and lifted up a data pad and did some reading before he too fell asleep. In Jasper, June was surprised to see her spark mate pull up into their drive and not Arcee for a change, but was more surprised when she saw him activate his holoform and help the now half-awake Jack into the house and up to his bedroom. He gave June a quick peck on her cheek before having to head off back to base. The nurse was quite surprised by this unexpected visit but was glad of it. Once the red and blue truck left she made her way up to were Jack was sleeping and checked in on him, he had just jumped onto his bed and fell asleep there and then. She had tucked him in under his blankets before going and locking all the doors and windows and head to bed herself. She had a lot of things to sort out during the day and now she needed to go to bed and needed to sleep just like Jack.

Back at base every bot had made their way to their rooms to recharge for the night, but what none of them had noticed was the spike in Dark energon and seismic activity around the planet. It was only a matter of time before they noticed and there next major planet saving adventure would happen.

* * *

Yeah thank goodness I have this done. Thanks for reading and continue to look out for other chapters. Sorry its a little short but i will make the next one a lot longer. thanks again and see you readers soon with the next future chapters


	10. Authors Apology

To my dearest readers please forgive me right now. My school year has been crazy. Between finishing multiple controlled assessments and artwork, I have had barely had anytime to myself or to complete this at the minute. Things should be much easier now and hopefully I can get back to uploading new chapters soon due to me finishing up any remaining coursework and doing multiple past papers for revision. My most humbles apologies for the STUPIDLY long wait but please be patient I do hope to be uploading again shortly. Thank you, and I look forward to your all reading all future chapters.


	11. Chapter 10

Who she really is chapter ten.

* * *

Before anyone complains in the review section about how this chapter doesn't match how it really went, PLEASE NOTE, my memory is slightly fuzz as I cannot remember how the episode played out fully due to it having been shown years ago, and I can only find snippets of the episode on YouTube. Thanks for reading anyways. Actually I've just got a little lazy and please forgive me but the next chapter will be a little more detailed, I just wanna get this up.

* * *

A few weeks had passed at this point since Miko had returned to the base after her life changing trip to Cybertron. Things in base had changed greatly since then, as Miko was under government orders to stay in the base along with the Autobot's and that she wasn't aloud to go back to school, but instead Arcee had been teaching Miko in the base all about cybertron and other things which a sparkling at her age would learn, like the moons and other things found on their home planet of cybertron, Arcee had also started to teach her how to read, and write in cybertronian, and the others started to talk more in cybertronian around the base when Raf and Jack weren't there. Although that was hard for a fortnight as Jack had been suspended over accidentally breaking Vince's wrist as he took a punch for Raf. The better thing was that when they went to court they found Vince to be at fault on assaulting Jack and attempting to assault Raf, he was then forced to pay a fee for assaulting Jack and from the next school year on he had to attend a state run Military school. The hot headed bully was now on the receiving end as he went back to school as all his former friends wanted nothing to do with him and were more interested in Jack and Raf. Jack for his love of Cars and the fact he was the only one of them with a job and doing something with their life, and Raf was the only one of them who could hack into the pentagon and get away undetected. Miko had pestered Ratchet, Jack, Arcee and Optimus into letting her drag Jack to Japan or Europe to buy a few outfits for him which reflected upon his colour scheme whilst he was in bot mode, similar to her now with his new found popularity at school.

* * *

Flashback.  
"Come on Jack, we gotta get you an outfit which reflects upon your bot mode, PLEASE. I'll pay for it, they are my, err… Knockouts winnings." Miko whined.

"Volatile, Firstly I don't wanna go shopping, Secondly that wasn't proper English or cybertronian, besides Arcee's gonna be teaching us shortly, I don't think we have the time to go shopping." Jack sighed not giving into his younger cousins whining.

"Aww, seriously. You need a better outfit than that, that's the same boring old outfit you always wear, it's like you have nothing else to wear." Miko Sighed, Arcee had just come into the main room as the young femmling said that.

"Volatiles right Valour, you really need to update that outfit. Maybe something that reflects upon your colour scheme." The blue and pink femme chuckled.

"Not you too, I'm not going shopping end off, besides Dad probably wouldn't let us out of the base anyways." Jack sighed as he looked at his aunt.

"Watch this faceplate Valour, watch this faceplate." Arcee smirked as she marched down to Optimus's room were the mech was currently cleaning all the little dents out of his armour after a recent clash with Megatron. After ten minutes of tough negotiations both bots emerged from the rooms down the corridor.

"Valour, Volatile, your teacher and aunty has demanded that you have a field trip. You're going to be heading to Japan to see the sights and go shopping, I'll be accompanying you two as well." Optimus sighed as he approached the two sparklings on the large catwalk.

"What?" Jack shouted in horror.

"Yes!" Miko cheered as she hopped down the Catwalk.

"We will go as soon as I tell Ratchet." Optimus sighed as he made his way over to the medi bay were the doctor was working.

"I'm going with Optimus, Miko you and Arcee can Ride together. I don't think dad is too excited about this trip either." Jack bluntly sighed as he got up from the catwalk and made his way down to Miko at the bottom of the stairs.

"Aww yeah, the femmes are riding together, wait here I need my biker jacket, and the cash." Miko squeaked as she blasted off down the corridor to where the bots rooms were located, she had just moved into her new room which was beside both Bulkheads and Arcee's rooms. After a minute the small seekerling pretender had grabbed her jacket, managed to change her outfit, put on her new favourite wedged combat boots, and grab a few grand's worth of dollars. Jack handed her the helmet for whenever they had to go out with Arcee, they had gotten each of the humans… pretenders and human a helmet which fitted to each of their size and to their favourite colours, Jack had his dark blue helmet, Miko had a Black and Pink helmet like her hair, and Raf for when he was riding with them which was rare but it did occur from time to time had a dark orange and slightly red colour. Jack just looked on and was in awe at how fast it took her to do things when she really wanted to. Jack decided to call his mum and let her know what was going on in the meanwhile, Junes only response was to laugh before telling him to have a good time once he connected to her.

"Alright, so Four for Japan?" Ratchet asked as both he and Optimus entered the main room.

"Yes, doc bot." Miko cheered as Arcee transformed into her motorcycle mode and activated her holoform. Optimus followed suite and Transformed down too and opened up his side door and allowed Jack into the passenger side before also activating his own holoform. Ratchet opened up the ground bridge and the small group went driving into the bridge, Arcee and Miko leading the way as Miko knew her way around Tokyo the best. After half an hour of directing Arcee, and Optimus through the crazy Tokyo traffic, pointing out all the major sights as they made their way through Tokyo. They had finally arrived at the mall which Miko had been at with Knockout and Breakdown only weeks before. After a few hours shopping around, the four finally had a few new outfits for Jack, a few little bits for Arcee, a couple of large stuffed toys for Miko and a packet of rubber ducky's for Optimus… who had a weird obsession with them, after he swore them to secrecy on the matter. They had a great few hours out, Ratchet had upgraded the bots holoform lately to be able to take on solid foods and feel like they were in there normal bipedal modes, what surprised them is that they had 'taste buds' and when Miko dragged them into a Starbucks to try a few different drinks which she thought they would like. Arcee took a cup of strong green tea, Optimus took an espresso, and Jack had a chocolate Frappuccino, while Miko had a French vanilla and gingerbread latte. They headed back to the states after having there drinks, after having a relaxing day on base, as Raf was out on a family outing, and Bee and Bulkhead were having a guy's weekend and were out watching some nascar racing over the weekend. Whilst Optimus made a mental note to ask Ratchet to try and synthesis there energon to give similar flavours as there hot drinks did.

* * *

Reality.

A few weeks had passed since them, and a lot had changed. Everybot was now on base, so was June and agent Fowler. Bumblebee and Raf had been out on a joy ride through the desert and had been playing a few racing games, when Raf had been shot and affected with dark energon. June and Ratchet were working so hard to try and stabilize Raf, the other bots were discussing the latest scans Ratchet had done when they started to notice a significant rise in seismic activity, and the amount of tropical storms occurring and after the latest planetary scan had discovered the cause of the unexplained planetary activity.

Optimus and the others had made a temporary truce with Megatron, one which had upset Miko so bad, Optimus, Megatron, Jack and June felt her anger flared across there large family bond which they had. Miko had to be restrained before she did anything stupid to upset Megatron… who them murmured "glitch" under his breath thinking she wouldn't hear anything… but she heard and if it wasn't for June and Fowler she would probably have ripped her own sires optic out at that. The little sparkling had been through a lot, being left to die on cybertron in Kaon, being rescued and sent to earth by primus, moving to America on an exchange trip, being brought into a war… again, having her own sire trying to kill her, that ground bridge accident which lead to her finding out the truth, and a whole lot more shit in the space of a few months. Things sort of came to a head as Miko was so pissed off now that Megatron nearly killed Raf, hell they didn't know whether he would survive the dark energon poisoning.

The Autobot's and Decepticons placed a … temporary truce in order for them to either terminate or lull Unicron back into stasis to save the earth. The two groups had ground bridged their way into the planets core were they made their way to Unicrons spark. Their Mission had been a success but there was a problem… they had placed Unicron into stasis but with a cost. The sacrifice of Optimus' matrix. This sacrifice didn't terminate the prime but had reverted back into his previous self of Orion Pax, but losing around eight vorns worth of memories. He had left with the Decepticons with his brother (through bond) Megatron, under the impression that the Autobot's were evil. Once the news had been broken when Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee had returned with out there leader. Ratchet had assumed the post of leader but with Arcee being S.I.C she had a chat with him and June in the Medi bay, whilst they moved Raf out onto the catwalk as he had stabilized enough and had been taken out onto the catwalk to be with the others. Bumblebee, and Bulkhead were wondering who would be leading them and what their next move would be, whilst Jack and Miko were wondering if June would reveal their family secrets an if they'd ever see optimus again whilst they tried to make Raf comfortable.

* * *

Medi bay.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP BICKERING AND SORT THIS SCRAP OUT BETWEEN EACH OTHER!" June/Elita sighed as she paced back and forth in the medi bay in her pink and white femme form, whilst rubbing her temples.

"No, I'm the one with most experience, therefore I should lead the team." Ratchet argued.

"But your only in the base, you have no say what goes on in a battle. I have more combat experience as Optimus did make me his S.I.C on the battle field." Arcee pouted to the doctor.

"Right, let a real Politian sort this out. Ratchet, whilst everyone is in base, and I mean Bee, Bulkhead and Arcee, you are in command, it is also your duty to look after Miko and to make sure she doesn't leave the base or do anything responsible. Raf and Jack are to be picked up from school on time as normal and whether it be via Ground Bridge I don't care. But when anyone is out on patrol, off base and out in a battle against any Decepticons Arcee you are in command. Now could we try to find a way to bring my spark mate back, he has his three vorn old son out there in that main room, as well as his niece." June growled, annoyed at the situation.

"What? Wait Miko is Optimus's niece?" Both Ratchet and Arcee asked the pink and white femme asked.

"Yes, Optimus has a brother whom deflected the Decepticons as he was really jealous of Orion receiving the title of Prime." June sighed.

"So… you know Miko's creators?" Arcee asked.

"Yes Arcee, I and her creator were good friends before the war, although she went with her spark mate to the Decepticons, wanting to be with him so badly. After they joined the Decepticons I never seen the pair again." Elita sighed, she was sort of telling the truth and a lie but she didn't really want to tell Arcee that Miko's real creator is Starlight and Megatron.

"Well… what are we to do now? Is there any chance that giving Orion another matrix reviving his memories by any chance?" Arcee asked.

"That's impossible, there was no matrix's left on cybertron. They were all sent off planet or were tainted and made unusable by the Decepticons." Ratchet sighed in his cranky way.

"Actually… yes. I was there when the council gave Orion his matrix and the title of prime. Alpha Trion did tell me that if he were to ever lose it that there was a way to restore his memories. It's called the key of vector sigma, it should be located somewhere on the outskirts of Iacon in the imperial court district of the city." June perked up as she remembered about it.

"Well, who's going to go to cybertron?" Ratchet asked.

"Wait, the key can only be handled by someone worthy of the title of Prime, and we have no one here on base who is worthy of that title." June fretted. Arcee and Ratchet looked at each other before back at the pink and white femme.

"Actually Elita… there is one bot on base who is worthy enough." Ratchet sighed.

"No, Jack is too young, what if he's put in danger on the planet's surface or attacked by scraplets." She argued.

"He wouldn't be going alone sister. I'll go with him." Arcee smiled slightly as she grabbed a hold of her sister, "You can't go as your needed here to look after Raf. I'll guard him with my entire spark, don't worry about it." Arcee reassured.

"Well… Ratchet is Jack immune enough to go to cybertron?" June asked. The medic brought up Jacks medical records and checked it over.

"One more injection and he is, Infact he and Miko are due this injection today anyway, Arcee could you go out and get the pair, and just tell Bulkhead and Bee I want to check to see if they are alright and that the dark energon in Rafs system isn't affecting them. Elita, would you like to set up the bench whilst I get the injections ready." Ratchet ordered.

"Right Ratchet. I'll be back with them in a minute." Arcee stated as she made her way out of the medi bay and out to pick up the two sparklings. June took some antiseptic and rubbed down the berth whilst ratchet took out two sterilised syringes and two sterilised needles and a bottle of antibodies which he would use.

After five minutes Arcee arrived back in with the two young sparklings in question, in her arms although they were in there human modes. Both of which had confused and puzzling faces as to why they were being brought into the medibay. They didn't feel too weak from being around Raf but did feel slightly drained, probably as a result of the little dark energon playing on their systems. Arcee set the pair down on the berth which had just been cleaned. The pair of sparklings noticed that June had deactivated her pretender mode, upon seeing that the two sparklings deactivated their own ad sat on the berth.

"So what's up?" Miko asked,

"You two are getting your injections, that's what's up. Arcee, Elita hold the two still please." Ratchet smiled as the two sparklings whined in annoyance, Elita lifted Jack up onto her lap and held him still whilst Arcee did the same with Miko although tried to avoid getting slapped by her small wings. Ratchet removed a piece of Jacks armour on his upper arm before giving the wriggling mechling his injection. Miko laughed slightly as she watched her cousin wriggle around and try to fight back the tears and stay strong. Ratchet was quick to turn around and silence the laughing femmling by removing a small section of her armour on her arm and give her, her own injection.

"Oww, is that it doc bot." Volatile/Miko asked as she tried not to cry.

"Nearly, we need to have a discussion about the recent situation." June sighed as she set Jack down and got up of the berth.

"We have a way to bring Optimus back, but only a prime or someone worthy of the title of a prime can go on this mission." Elita sighed. "Jackson, if you want to see your dad again… you have to go to cybertron with your aunty Arcee to retrieve the key of vector sigma."

"What…. Why me?" Valour asked in shock.

"Duh, you're the only one here who has so far proved to be worthy of the title of a prime here, plus you're the son of a prime. Who better?" Miko quipped up as she rolled her optics.

"That… actually makes sense…" Jack sighed as he thought about it.

"Yes, it does and she's half a vorn younger than yourself." Arcee laughed as she looked at her nephews face.

"Well in any case, Valour sweetie… you're the only one here capable of handling the relic which would restore Optimus's memories and his matrix. If there was anyone else here capable of going on this mission they would but only you are capable of holding this relic." Elita sighed as she looked at her son on the berth. Jack took a deep vent before he spoke up again.

"Okay…. What do I need to do?" He asked.

"Well, you will be heading to cybertron with me partner." Arcee smirked, "I'll be protecting you and looking after you while we make our way to Iacon."

"Arcee will take you to the last known location of the key of vector sigma whilst we monitor Raf and try to find a way to get your father away from the Decepticons." Elita smiled slightly. "Upon receiving the key you two are to protect it with your life and make your way out of Iacon back here and we hopefully will restore your father's memories."

"Okay, so is it just Jack going, or what?" Miko spoke up.

"Sorry Miko, you're to stay here and keep Raf entertained. The only reason why you were brought in here was for your injection. Although the pair of you are now immunised enough to cope with cybertron atmosphere." Arcee informed the sparkling.

"Aww." Wined the seekerling.

"Arcee's right Volatile, Someone needs to stay here and keep Raf entertained." Ratchet ordered.

"So, how's Jack going to get to cybertron?" Elita asked.

"I've recently upgraded our ground bridge to be both a ground bridge and a space bridge. You'll be travelling through that." Ratchet smirked as he told them.

"So… what now, do we have to tell the others about you two, or do we get fowler a space suit." Arcee sighed.

"I believe we should maybe tell the others now, I mean it would be better to tell them now instead of complicating things in the future." Elita sighed as she face palmed.

"It would be for the better interest, if we ever get cybertron back online it might be confusing to understand why you would be packing up and moving back with us in the future if it does happen." Ratchet informed.

"What, Mum, are you sure about this?" Jack asked in shock.

"Don't worry jack, what you don't realise is that I've power from someone higher up in Unit E than Agent Fowler. Just let me call Director Mc Madden, I'll get him to ring agent fowler to inform him about the sensitivity of the matter, and then we'll tell him and the others." June/Elita perked up a bit as she reactivated her pretender mode and pulled out her cell phone and made a quick call. After five minutes, June had hung up and was all set. "Valour, reactivate your pretender mode, and I suppose since you're going to cybertron, anyway you could unlock his blaster and swords please Ratchet, I want my little sweet spark to be able to defend himself." June asked as she put her phone into her pocket again as Ratchet got out a few tools.

"Alright, Jack hold off reactivating your pretender mode for a minute, all I need to do is insert this into your medical port and unlock just your baster and swords for your own protection." Ratchet sighed as he followed June's orders. "Do you want me to activate his shield as well June?" Ratchet asked.

"Go on ahead."

"Mom, Ratchet… is this necessary?" Jack asked as Miko started to laugh.

"Well, I don't want you to be attacked by scraplets or a rust basilisk." June sighed "Although it does help me that Arcee is going with, although if I find a single scratch on him sister, I WILL weld your aft to the ceiling." She threatened.

"Okay, I get it. Although why don't we take Miko with us, she's definitely loud enough to scare a rust basilisk off." Arcee laughed.

"Nope, I tamed one into letting me, Megatron and Starscream ride on it." Miko smirked shocking everyone in the room.

"Okay, you need to show me how!" Arcee asked.

"Nope trade secret, not telling." Miko smirked whist Ratchet worked away with Jack.

"Right done. Jack you can reactivate your pretender mode, and watch your emotions, sparklings can accidentally activate them when angry for example Miko." Ratchet informed the mechling.

"Hey, I had a reason to be angry, you broke my IPod. IT WAS BRAND NEW!" Miko huffed as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Well, we need to tell Bulkhead, Bee, Fowler and Raf so let's go now. I don't want Fowler to burst in here unexpectedly and pass out." June laughed, as she headed out of the medi bay with jack hopping onto Miko's back as she flew off the berth and onto the floor whilst Arcee and Ratchet followed. The medibay was abandoned as the most difficult conversation an mission the group had, had since arriving on earth and meeting there pretender and human companions, now teammates.

* * *

Back in the main room,

Bumblebee and Bulkhead were doing their best to entertain Raf who was currently bed ridden as he recovered from the dark energon that circulated through his body. The young computer genius was currently sitting up on the human medical bed whilst playing there new favourite game that Miko had gotten for the new games console which was grand theft auto. The others didn't really like the idea of their charges playing it due to the violence warnings on it but allowed them to play it on the reason that they played the racing games on it and the many missions available. Besides it kept them entertained and out of the way as well as it acting as a distraction to Miko to make sure she didn't chose to join them on a mission were she could get seriously hurt.

"So what do you think is taking them so long?" Bulkhead asked Bee.

"(Ratchet wanted to make sure that Miko's system was coping against the dark energon radiation in Rafs system and he wanted to make sure Jack was coping alright and wasn't being effected.)" Bee explained to the wrecker.

"M… more like, for Arcee's…. and, Mrs… Mrs Darby's…. Sake of mind." Raf weakly spoke up from his position on the medical bed he was on, he was to take it easy but he could still spare the energy to speak up.

"(Raf you rest, don't try to speak until you feel better, I don't want you to lose your voice either.)" Bee panicked as his young charge exhausted himself before the too.

"Bee's right Raf, save your strength, you need it. Go back to playing you game or recharge. You need it after being shot at with dark energon." Bulkhead reassured the twelve year old and Bumblebee. The three went back to relaxing and monitoring Raf for half an hour before Agent Fowler arrived. It appears he had already heard the news about Raf as he approached the boy with a card with a get well message written in it.

"So Raf how are ya felling now? Mrs Darby taking care of you? I heard of everything so far so I'm up to date. Any change in Unicrons stasis or is he down for good?" the agent asked as he moved away from Raf.

"Nope he's down now for good. It'll be quite a few hundred millennia before he even starts to wake up even then it'll take him another few millennia to wake up completely, and until then it's not our problem." Bulkhead smirked.

"Your darn right it's not our problem, that's for the younger generations to worry about, not this veterans problems." Fowler chuckled back, still maintain his seriousness. "So where is Mrs Darby, Ratchet, Arcee, Jack and Volatile?" The agent asked. He had stuck to calling her volatile after being there to watch her go all out attacking ratchet a few days ago after he destroyed her iPod, before watching as she was sent to the naughty corner for the next two days until she cooled off.

"Medi bay, Ratchet wanted to check that Miko's systems weren't being effected by the dark energon seeing as she's only a sparkling and he's checking over Jack as well to insure he's alright, they'll probably be out now in a minute." Just as he said that June Arcee Ratchet Jack walked as Miko flew out of the medi bay, but before anyone could say anything Fowlers Phone went off.

"Sorry everyone, I'll be just a minute." Fowler sighed as he flipped up his phone and marched off to a quieter spot.

"So is everything alright?" Bulkhead asked as Miko flew up onto his shoulder, only for ratchet to speak up.

"Yes…. There, alright."

"That's great didn't want anyone else to get sick, human or cybertronian." Bulkhead sighed in relief. Ratchet, June and Arcee quickly shared a look just as agent fowler entered the room again.

"That was my boss. June do you have any reason to be in league with my boss, and the fact that your records only go back seventeen years?" Fowler asked as he eyed her. At this point Both Bee and Bulkhead looked at June and Jack like the pair had committed murder and had blood all over their hands.

"We need to talk about that." June smiled sadly.

* * *

Haha, sorry I took so long people school has been killing me lately with the amount of work due, I didn't even think this chapter was nearly done until I read over it earlier, only to find it was. Now that the school year is starting to calm down slightly as I've finished most of my courses and am now doing past papers for revision for my exams in May and June I should have more time to work on this. Please forgive me on the long wait but I hope you have enjoyed this new chapter as it was long overdue.


	12. Chapter 11

Who she really is chapter eleven

* * *

hey guys, sorry its been such a long time. hopefully i will begin to reupload regularly again shortly. school has drained me over the past few months but i'm off on study leave and am siting about two exams a week. I will hopefully type up the new chapters between each exam as well as revision. thank you for being so patient with me as of recently. I also apologise if you find that my standard of writing has gotten slightly worse than before, that is because i have been revising for exams and would rather put more effort into my gcse exams than my storys for the time being. thanks and enjoy reading.

* * *

"We need to talk about that." June said softly with a sad smile. With those few simple uttered words the entire atmosphere in base dropped to a deadly, thick silence, one which a bot would be able to hear a pin dropping with.

"June… If that's your real name… How do you have contact with my boss and what did he mean by 1996 Great Basin Desert." Fowler asked, from the sounds of it he was trying to interrogate the nurse.

"What I'm about to say stays classified under highest orders, if they know I'm here then both me and Jack are sitting ducks to them." June sighed as she looked directly at Bulkhead, Bumblebee and agent Fowler, as well as Raf who had been raised up into a sitting position.

"Well, we put up with Miko. I think I can keep up another secret like that, besides it's my job." Fowler chuckled as he saw the burning glare her received from both Bulkhead and Miko. The agent knew it was serious if his boss was involved, but it was upon a higher classification level than what he was currently on so he took that as a chance for a future promotion.

"Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Raf whatever I tell you know remains a dead tight secret. The others know not to say anything outside of base and know how serious this situation is, considering I was sent away for my and Jacks safety." June spoke up facing the two bots and Raf on the catwalk.

"(Umm, is this a good thing or a bad thing we have to keep secret?)" Bee buzzed as he looked down at June on the floor,

"I can keep another secret." Bulkhead smiled as Miko flew onto his shoulder.

"S…Same here." Raf said tiredly, but looked down with a small smile on his face, he had a feint idea about what June was going to say.

"Well were to begin, I believe showing my true self would be the best place to start." June said as she sighed and smiled slightly making her way into the middle of the floor away from the others.

"June what are you doing?" Fowler asked for the two confused bots and two confused humans, Only for Jack to speak up,

"Just watch, then I'll show you my party trick later."

* * *

The four just looked back at June with confused expressions whilst, Jack, Miko, Arcee and Ratchet looked slightly smug at the scene. June smiled as she rolled up her sleeve and pressed on her skin on what the Bulkhead thought was a mole. In the middle of the room everyone watched on as Junes skin started to split apart, within moments the _pretender_ human had been replaced by a large Pink and white femme with black undertones as tall as bee but with a more delicate frame. Two large door were sticking out her back, along with a pair of tires at her heels and shoulders. Her wheels held pink and white alloys which matched her slim figure. Her helm was very ornate with large Ariel like spikes, her optics were the same bright blue they were as when she was human but were surrounded by pink glass rims, this complimented her elegant white faceplate. Bee jumped for joy as he recognised the femme standing in front of them whilst Bulkheads jaw dropped in shock. Raf and agent Fowler had shocked and surprised looks on their faces as they saw June turn into a large pink femme in front of them.

"(Ah Haha, I missed you so much Elita, how did I not recognise you sooner.)" Bee buzzed in joy as he hop into her arms and hugged her.

"Well… Um good to see you again… Elita? Sorry I'm even more so confused now than with Miko." Bulkhead sheepishly replied.

"June, elit… WHAT IN SAMS HILL IS GOING ON HERE?" Fowler shouted in confusion.

"Agent Fowler, my real name is Elita one from Iacon city, Cybertron. I am the elder sister of Arcee and her younger twin sister Chromia, and I am the spark mate of Optimus prime. In human terms, my husband is Optimus prime. Due to my status as a powerful Politian, commander and Optimus's spark mate, I was under orders to leave Cybertron for my safety and Jacks, or Valour as his real designation is. We crash landed in the Great Basin Desert in 1996, from which our stasis pod released us. Not too long afterwards director Mc Madden and the group who had come to remove the ship from the area to protect and hide it from the prying eyes of nosey humans and M.E.C.H. they were surprised to see me and Jack immerge. After I activated our pretender tech and insured that I'd be no threat, we were sent out to Jasper after a few years of education on how to fit in with human life, and receiving qualifications to get a normal nursing job to bring in an income to support the pair." June quickly explained to the agent who looked like he was about to pass out. Raf looked on in wonder and awe before feeling slightly left out, it meant that both Jack and Miko weren't real humans anymore.

"… Okay, but that... I… great more robots to get under my skin." Fowler sighed as he gripped the ridge between his nose and eyes. "At least someone is a qualified human medic… at least" fowler sighed, looking back up at June or Elita as her real designation was "Ah, no offence June, just whenever two tonne and speedy over there break a bridge or sound barrier I have more forms to fill out than I'd like." Fowler sighed as he pointed towards Bulkhead and Miko. To which the two bot's in question stuck out there glossa's and burst out laughing at each other.

"So, what happens now Elita?" Bulkhead asked,

"Well, I plan on staying in my pretender mode and continue working in the Jasper hospital. Whilst we were in the medi bay we sorted out the leadership problem as both Arcee and Ratchet were moments away from ripping each other's optic's out." June calmly replied as she informed them of the status change.

"Whilst everyone is on base I'm assuming charge as off the battle field I have control of what you do as your medic, which means that Volatile, Valour, and you three are under my commands whilst in base. Whilst I'm giving Raf free roam as I can trust him more than some bot's with my stuff." Ratchet gruffly informed, lightening up at the end to which Raf did a weak thumbs up.

"Yes, Ratchet we know, we know. When any of you go out on Patrol or are in a battle field situation Arcee, as Optimus' S.I.C is your commander." Elita smiled,

"Thanks Elita. As my sister said, when on the battle field or on patrol, you report all findings to me, all status reports to me and the usual. Valour, Volatile, I will postpone some, but not all of your lessons, hopefully Ratchet will take you for a few lessons." Arcee smirked.

"I never agreed to that." Ratchet gruffly replied glaring into Arcee's helm. Bulkhead and Bee just looked on, both of them with the same thought in mind, 'this will be a weird few weeks.'

"So… let us get this straight, both June and Jack are Elita One and Valour, and both of you have been here on earth for seventeen years, my boss knew this, and didn't inform me the moment you two got involved in this." Fowler spouted waving his arms about like a madman.

"Sadly Fowler yes, this case at the time was… classified beyond your rank in unit e, but look at it now, this is calls for a promotion, and a larger salary." Elita said to which fowler straightened up and looked more presentable and more relaxed.

"(So…. What now?)" Bee asked, to that question the base went silent. After what seemed to be a few minutes of silence and everyone looking slightly grimly at each other.

"…I believe now would be a good time to give Raf a check up and see if the energon is reversing the effects of the dark energon. Elita would you like to help me, seeing that you're our resident bot with medical knowledge about humans." Ratchet asked, as he lifted Rafs bed gently in his servos, Elita simply nodded and made her way to the medi bay with Raf and Ratchet before turning around to Fowler, Bulkhead, Bee, Arcee, Valour and Volatile,

"Arcee, discuss the relic to them and make sure Miko doesn't follow you. Let us know before hand and we'll see you off."

"Okay Arcee, what's the plan?" Bulkhead asked.

"Alright people, gather round, well, Miko you're under orders to stay out of this, sadly you're not exactly…. Ready for any trips back to cybertron since the last one. Although, you can help Jack with summoning his weapons." Arcee instructed, to Miko's disappointment.

"Aww, Call me when you need me then." The sparkling sighed before getting off down to her room. Once she left Arcee started to talk to the others about their chance to bring Optimus back and how they'd do that.

* * *

Miko went into her room on base and closed her door over, if she had been stronger and taller she would have slammed the door to show she was pissed. The femmling picked up the nearest stuffed toy she had and chucked it against the wall. The femmling picked up multiple toys and for the next five minutes continued to fire them against the wall before activating her swords. The femme gave a small shriek before calming herself down enough to re subspace her swords, she had accidentally pulled them out multiple times now when she was angry.

It wasn't fair, how come jack gets to go to cybertron, and she had been before and had come back alright. She was the one who optimus said was special, she was the one who had been chosen by primus for a special mission. Why did he get to go instead? Was it because he was older, or that they could trust him more because he was optimus's son. It wasn't fair in her optics, but then again her life had never been fair. She was born to the warlord Megatron, lost her mother as they left the planet, here adoptive Japanese parents lied to her, and she was fed up of people lying to her and ignoring her. And she wasn't even three vorns old. She sighed and picked up everything she had thrown around the room, she didn't want Bulkhead to think something was wrong.

After tidying everything up and putting her toys back to how they were she flew up onto her berth, she didn't realise how tired she had become after all that messing about. The little black and pink femmling had just pulled a mesh blanket around her and had switched on her telecom only to fall asleep into recharge within minutes. What she didn't realise was that she had started to glow with blue runes covering her black, pink and golden armour.

* * *

Miko's dream.

* * *

The femmling cracked open her optic's slightly only to be met with blinding white light coursing through the room she was in. she closed them again quickly before hearing someone call her name.

"Mi.…. Ko…" She heard off in the distance. She cracked her optics open a little bit as they adjusted to the brightness of the room she was in. then the voice spoke again,

"Miko…." She femmling spun around to try and locate the source of the voice. The voice spoke for a third time before Miko had managed to locate the owner.

"Miko." A large silver bot calmly spoke. Miko looked up at the giant towering above her, he was bigger than both Optimus and Megatron. Miko shyly, and quietly replied to the large bot in front of her, she was in shock and awe and was very shy once she recognised who was in front of her.

"Hi… Pr…primus…" Miko quietly said, her unusual shyness present as she stuttered through her sentence.

"Greetings young one. It's a pleasure to meet you again." Primus calmly spoke, a small smile showing on his face plate as he bent down to her size. "My you have grown since I left you with your Japanese parents sixteen earth years ago."

"Thanks you." Miko replied, overwhelmed at the situation.

"So, you finally know the truth about yourself young Volatile." Primus spoke, "and I know that you're feeling upset about not being allowed to return to cybertron to help rescue your uncle Optimus memories and help him regain his matrix again. As much as you want to help this is not your mission, I'm afraid this is your cousin Valour's mission." The god told her.

"I know, I'm just jealous that he gets to go back to cybertron." Miko sighed her helm dropping so she was staring at her peds. Within moments the sliver god used a digit to gently pick her helm up.

"Do not fret young one. For you too are needed on cybertron." Primus spoke firmly. Miko's optic's lit up with joy at the thought of going back to cybertron… even if it was in ruins.

"Really?" She asked, perking up at the comments made.

"Yes, I have a mission for you, but you must not tell the others. As your aunty Arcee and cousin Valour leave for cybertron you must fly as fast as you can through the bridge." Primus instructed the femmling.

"But, I was told," Miko started only for Primus to place his pinkie digit over her lips.

"It doesn't matter what you were told, you will receive a message from me when you need to go which will cause you to glow in the blue runes again. The medic's will be the only ones to see it and understand what's happening, meaning that whilst you may be told off for your future actions will not be punished for your disobedience." Primus reassured her. Miko was silent for a minute as she thought things over before she spoke up again.

"So what's the Mission sir?" the femmling asked, doing a tiny but adorable salute to the original prime, and god of all cybertronians. Primus chuckled, it was true, he did have a soft spot for sparklings, and would protect them.

"Fly through that round bridge and I will light up the way for you. I will be the whole way with you as you fly into the sea of rust and will be your guide to where you need to be. There you will receive a gift which you will need for your future." The silver mech informed her.

"Why what's in my future?" Volatile asked up, confusion in her voice as she spoke.

"Your future young one is a testing one. The war will end and the legacy your family will leave behind will be under threat, corruption will return and the planet will face war again. The people need a beacon to give them hope and be there light. It's your duty to show them the light through Unicrons darkness and embrace on Cybertron, as you once again fight for survival." The original prime told her.

"I understand, I'll be there beacon. Thank you." Miko said, before hearing Jacks voice fill the bright plain in which she was standing.

"Enjoy the next few vorns Volatile. When next we meet it will be on cybertron." Primus said as he backed off into the distance. "But for now, it appears that you're wanted so it's time for you to wake up."

"Thank you sir." Miko shouted before he had disappeared completely. The bright world she had been in moments ago had been drained of colour and had become a bleak black desert.

* * *

"Miko…. MIKO WAKE UP." Jacks voice pounded through her audios, she quickly woke up, head-butting Jack as she got up. Jack fell backwards off the berth onto the floor a few feet below them producing a loud-ish metallic clang. Miko rubbed her helm as she threw off the mesh blanket and quickly looked over the side of the berth. The first thing she noted was that he had de-activated his pretender mode and was now in his cybertronian mode.

"Oh my gosh, Valour. Don't do that, that hurts. Are you alright?" Miko quickly spurted out in cybertronian babble, to the pair they could understand each other but to the older cybertronians it sounded broken up and more like sparkling babble.

"I'm fine." Valour grunted back up to his younger cousin. "The question is are you?" he finished as he hauled himself off the floor and onto the berth again.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Just tired, nothing more." The femme told him. Only to receive a look of disbelief.

"Volatile you're glowing. That's not fine." Valour shrieked at her in fear, causing her to look down at her armour. The femme gasped as she took a look at her servos, they were covered in runes and glowing. Miko took a deep breath and calmed down, as she did this the runes on her armour disappeared.

"Miko…. What was that?" Jack asked as he took a deep breath. Miko then told him everything that primus had told her, she told him about how he protected her, kept her safe and how she landed at his temple in kaon that day and everything that happened there too.

"Valour you can't tell anyone, not Ratchet, aunty Elita, Arcee or uncle Optimus about this. Promise me that…please." Miko pleaded to her cousin once she finished telling him everything. Jack looked on and pondered the situation for what seemed to be ten minutes before finally speaking up again.

"Fine, I won't tell on you. Only if you show me how to use my weapons." Jack smirked, pulling her off her berth and onto her peds. The pair got of the berth before miko could even answer.

"Hey, give me a minute, I haven't even answered yet." She laughed as they made their way down and out of the room.

"So what's it gonna be." Valour asked as the pair ran out of the room.

"Deal, heheh." The seekerling laughed as the pair made their way down to the training room.

* * *

The bots watched on as the two sparklings laughed the whole way down the corridor racing each other to see who could get to the medi bay first. Elita laughed as she watched there antic as they each tried to beat each other. Arcee decided to go down and watch them in the training room in case they had an accident when using their weapons. After a few hours of basic training, both the sparklings knew how to use their swords and blasters much better than before. Miko had improved from the last few times and Jack had… made a start, sure he wasn't as good as his younger cousin but he was better in the end than when he started. The pair had become that tired from their training that they hadn't even managed to make it out of the training room before falling into recharge, Arcee who had been watching the pair picked them up in her servo's and took them down to the main room, where her sister was, still in her cybertronian mode.

All the bots in the room were awing at the adorableness of the site before there optic's. It was rare that something like this happens and they get the chance to relax… even under the circumstance when they probably shouldn't be resting. The only reason why they were resting was because Jack was the only one who could retrieve the key that they needed. Although the situation was still tense on base, and the scene was adorable it would have been better if Optimus was back with them. Although bee had the right idea and pulled out a camera, he took a snapshot of the two little sparklings sleeping peacefully against each other. It would do for now and they could show Optimus at a later date. June re-activated her pretender mode before going up to the top of the base, she was ringing Rafs mother to inform her that he'd be staying the night at hers with Jack. Agent Fowler had left and would be back in the morning when Jack and Arcee's mission was scheduled for.

Yet none of them knew what lay install for them the next day.


End file.
